The Revelation
by Babys2245
Summary: Bonnie Bennett finds herself being hunted down by a mysterious Coven, that has a direct link to her family tree. Aided by a stranger named Jaxon Augustus, she comes to understand her history as well as the truth behind the Coven's power.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a Bamon story. My story takes place after Founder's Day probably a couple of months later near the start of the new school year. There are a few events that haven't taken place like the "kiss" and Katherine's return. Other than that, everything is the same. I hope this is a good start, and please review and let me know if I should continue I would really like to know what you think.**

**Baby S**

Chapter One

Jaxon Augustus marched down the cold quiet corridor by himself, his long thick black coat fluttering behind him as he made his way to where he had been summoned. He barely acknowledge the younger men standing guard as he stepped through the doors they held opened for him. As soon as he entered he paused briefly and looked across the room at his oldest associates Lucius and Marcel. Lucius smiled as Jaxon stepped into the room and immediately sat down his cup and spoke his voice full of false cheerfulness. "I'm surprised you arrived so earlier...and here I thought we would have to go on without you." he gushed as he stood up from his seat. Jaxon eyed him wearily and then looked over at Marcel who was merely watching him like a cold calculating predator.

"I'm only here because you mentioned Jacob...what happened?" he asked calmly, not wanting to let on just how much he was concerned about his old mentee. He would have to be lying if he told himself he didn't care. Jacob had been the only person, once he got to be around the age of thousand who he cared for. The young mage or witch had been a breath of fresh air. He had been powerful, at least one of the most powerful people they had elected to accept into their exclusive coven. He had been a turn that had pleased and angered Lucius greatly which was why Jaxon had been given charge over him and his development. Lucius smiled bitterly at his question and shook his head as he moved from around the table.

"I knew that once left to his own devices...and without your constant presence...he would slip and slip he has...I knew she didn't escape and if it wasn't for him we would have had her in our fold years ago." he stated finishing the statement with his eyes blackening in anger as his fangs dropped down. Jaxon watched him calmly, years of living like this and seeing various vampires had left him in a state of numbness. He didn't care that Lucius was anger, and he certainly didn't care if the other man decided to attack him. He was sure he could defend himself in a fight. Once again he shifted his eyes to Marcel who watched quietly, but with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. It was at that moment he knew who it was that told Lucius about Jacob.

"She was his slave...she probably did escape." he murmured with a shrug of his shoulders. "Marcel, can't be trusted...and he's had it out for Jacob for as long as I can-."

"Even if he admitted it."

"Probably after hours of torture." Jaxon stated quickly dismissing the idea of Jacob actually admitting some type of betrayal to the likes of them. He knew he had trained Jacob better. Told him the ins and outs of working around two sick bastards like Marcel and Lucius. He looked between them both and watched as Lucius rolled his eyes.

"There was no torture...in fact, Marcel brought him before me...and before I could even lift a hand," he paused and demonstrated by lifting his left hand in a soft wave before allowing it to fall back to his side. "He told me in no uncertain terms that he did allow that witch to escape and that there was no way he was giving up his family to us. He then looked me straight in the eye and told me that he told her to run and that she didn't escape."

"Just like that." Jaxon deadpanned as he tilted his head to the side and looked around the room, before looking back at Lucius.

"Yes, just like that. He seems to be a chip off the old block...he doesn't care, I'm sure that's something you taught him."

"Yeah probably, except for the part where he's suppose to care about his own life before anyone else isn't that right, Jaxon." Marcel asked speaking up for the first time, his disgust and hatred for Jaxon coming through his every word. Lucius looked over at him and sighed.

"I really don't know what's been going on between the two of you for centuries but seriously Marcel this is my moment allow me to taunt Jaxon and enjoy it." Marcel looked at Jaxon and then back at Lucius. It wasn't like any one in the room didn't know why the hostility between Jaxon and Marcel existed, it was just that Lucius loved to ignore it.

"Sorry boss." he replied before sending Jaxon a silent sneer. Lucius waited a bit longer before continuing.

"Now you know the punishment for betrayal...especially betraying one of the founding three right," he paused and looked at Jaxon before continuing. "Of course you do...you use to do it a long time ago when you were younger...and if I remember you use to have fun with it. That's why we invited you back...we wanted to give you a good memory kicker...you know." Lucius replied as Jaxon's eyes widened in realization. "See now he gets it." Lucius replied as he turned to Marcel who seemed to be enjoying the look on Jaxon's face greatly.

"Did you think it died out with your old empire?" Marcel asked coldly, no longer caring if he got into trouble with Lucius. "Or do you think that you still have a hold on that old torture device...all I have to say is it's about time someone used it on someone you cared about...you know so you can finally see how it feels." Lucius didn't feel like correcting Marcel, so instead he focused his attention on Jaxon and sighed.

"Look, I'm being considerate here...after all he was your last mentee."

"My only mentee." Jaxon replied smoothly.

"Still regardless, I'm being considerate here and I'm going to allow you one last time to talk to him cause he's gonna burn in the morning, first thing." he replied coldly. Jaxon crossed his massive arms over his chest and sighed.

"So you called me here...because you wanted me to see, you both killing Jacob." By the time he had finished the sentence Lucius was directly in front of him. Lifting a hand to stop Marcel from moving as well he spoke his voice low and cold, no longer holding the false joyous tone it had held earlier during the conversation.

"Jacob betrayed me," he paused and then spoke again. "He betrayed all of us."

"How so...I wasn't and still am not that obsessed with getting others to join our ranks. If they decide to do so, then that's fine but if they don't...well let's just say I'm not to cool with the forcefulness that I've known you to use."

"He betrayed us...he betrayed you."

"I never wanted her in our ranks." Jaxon replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But like back then my opinion didn't matter."

"So you were in on too then?" Marcel asked

"Please if I did...I'd tell you, I'm not scared of you two and I'm most certainly not scared of death. I'm just tired." he muttered with a shake of his head. "So let me go and talk to him...he deserves to at least see one kind face before sunrise." Lucius studied him for a long moment, the room in complete silence. After a few moments, he stopped and clasped his hands together.

"Very well, follow me," he stated as he looked over at Marcel who just smirked and kicked his feet up on the table in front of him. Once they were out of the room, Lucius turned to him and then spoke up for the first time. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Oh really, what else would you like me to do...sweep up the ashes."

"He betrayed us...who knows what else he was up too." Lucius stated harshly, "He was a good witch, powerful and everything but I will not stand by and allow him to make a fool of me...of all of us." Jaxon wisely decided to keep his mouth closed, he just nodded his head and allowed Lucius to go on.

They continued on in silence, until they reached the small outdoor arena that Lucius had erected several hundred years ago. It was mostly built to be an outdoor theatre, where he could go and talk to his other followers, but sometimes it was used to display his and Marcel's cruelty. Oh back in his day he took part in the torture himself but he had grown so tired of it all.

"Reminds me of home." Lucius murmured as he looked over his shoulder back at Jaxon. "The empire had been good for me once I got you and Marcel."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." he admitted as his eyes move away from him and landed on the large cross structure that laid on it's back with a man tied to it. Lucius followed his glaze with his eyes and then allowed a small smile to play across his lips.

"Remember my favor...I want you to find out where the descendants are if there are any...I want them for this Coven...I want them to join, this Coven." Jaxon tightened his jaw as he looked at the man and then back over towards Jacob. He knew he wouldn't try, he never understood Lucius' obsession with the young slave nor his continued obsession.

"I'll see what I can do." Lucius reached out and grabbed his shoulder, adding on pressure as he stared him directly in the eye.

"See that you do everything you can." Jaxon nodded and watched as Lucius stepped back and then walked away. Once he was sure he was gone, he headed over to the cross and sat down beside the head of Jacob Bennett. The man who was forever twenty-three, looked up at him his green eyes staring at him before he licked his tongue out and wetted his lips.

"I didn't think you'd come back."

"I'd come back for you Jacob...you have proven to be my only friend in all these years." he admitted. He studied the cross his friend was tied too, and then looked down. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing I didn't create on my own." Jaxon's golden brown eyes looked at him for a moment before he lifted a hand and rubbed it over his face.

"They're saying you lied to them about Emily."

"I did...I loved her, did you really think I would let them get her all those years ago...did you really think that I would allow her to join a place, a coven especially after getting such bad vibes from Lucius in regards to her."

"Then you should have left with her."

"That was my fault as well...I couldn't resist the temptation of being two powerful entities merged into one. A vampire and a witch...my life after turning as been truly," he stopped and looked away. "I just I wasn't very strong."

"No, I would have to say you weren't." Jaxon replied softly as he looked at the man who he had mentored from the moment he had crossed over. He knew at the beginning that Lucius had just been punishing him for speaking out for the young man. He had reasoned with Lucius in private that perhaps the slave girl Emily had actually escaped from Jacob. Lucius not really knowing what had happened had in a fit of rage thrusted Jacob into his care. He didn't want to waste his Coven teachers on a man he didn't trust. It seemed that Lucius had never really gotten over his trust issues for Jacob even after hundreds of years.

"I'm prepared to die though...I'm ready."

"If you say so."

"I've missed her for so long, you know...I regret, will always regret sending her away. She told me that Lucius couldn't be trusted but the temptation of it all." Jacob smiled for a moment as he remembered the furiousness on Emily's face during their discussion so long ago. "She was so beautiful when angry...I sometimes used to make her mad just to see her face, and boy did she get angry. Thank God I knew some magic as well or she would have burnt the plantation down...I mean sometimes she was just that angry." Seeing Jacob so okay with his fate, made Jaxon wonder what could get in a man's heart that made him so ready for death. He had been ready for death, had longed for it for centuries but he had never really given in like Jacob.

"Lucius wants to know about descendants."

"Like I would tell him."

"It would take awhile before he found out...I'm sure he'd discover it someway." Jaxon admitted softly. "He's probably already looking into it."

"So you want me to make it easier for him." Jacob snapped out as he thought about everything he had done over the last few weeks. Checking up on his family, making sure they were okay and even mourning the death of his granddaughter times however many greats it took to make it correct. Jaxon shook his head and knelt down closer to him.

"No...don't make it easier for him." Jaxon whispered his voice low as he looked at the other man. He reached out and extended his hand carefully placing it on the hand closest to him while trying not to jar the wooden stake that was driven through his wrist.

"I'm glad you came...at least I got to see a friendly face before it all ended."

"At least." Jaxon replied softly as he looked at the man, the only man who he could call his friend. As soon as the thought entered his mind he knew exactly what needed to be done. What he needed to do. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me," he paused and then moved closer. "Let me help...let me watch over them. Lucius isn't going to stop, not with you. He'll go after them...you and I both know this." Jacob nodded his head and then looked up at the moon. He remembered how much he and Emily would go out into the dark of night to practice so they could teach each other new tricks. She had been more powerful...more learnt in the art of magic, so she taught him more in the beginning but once he got the hang of it. It had been wonderful, they had shared so much. Until the day that three men showed up on his doorstep claiming to know actually what he was as well as Emily. That day was the end of their peaceful companionship and love.

"Just protect my granddaughter." he whispered brokenly. Jaxon nodded his head and reached out and touched Jacob, with the last bit of his strength he sent Jaxon a small image of a room. It was the only information that he was willing to pass to him because he feared that somehow Lucius would find out. Jaxon pulled back and looked down at him before speaking. The inner fear and turmoil that he had felt from Jacob had been the first thing to awaken his emotions in years. Jacob was like his brother, one he had raised especially in the way of becoming a true vampire and using his powers from his witch ancestry. He had showed him how to successfully merge the two and now his friend was on the verge of dying because through it all he had loved someone.

"I'll do it." he whispered softly into the night. "Now I have to ask you something else. Do you want to die like this tomorrow...or should I just take you out of your misery right now." Jacob looked over at him and then chuckled bitterly before crying.

"All those sundays in church...," he paused as he thought about his upbringing, and how his father despite owning slaves would travel with him and his mother every sunday to hear the preacher. He thought about how many times he sat in the first pew listening to the significant of Jesus' death and how that had affected him. "Kill me with the stake...at least that way...just do it." he trailed off and looked at Jaxon who just sat watching him.

"A stake it is." he quickly reached out and pulled the stake from his wrist, Jacob bite his bottom lip as he moaned it pain. Jaxon could hear the moving of footsteps and quickly shifted so he could look Jacob in the face. "I'll find her and protect her...and I'll see you on the other side someday." Jacob just looked at him and nodded before resting his head back and looking up at the moon. Jaxon paused only briefly as he took in the sense of peace on Jacob's face before driving the stake into his heart, just as the doors to the arena bursted open.

"I haven't seen Elena around lately, Bonnie. Is everything okay in BFB land?" Bonnie looked up from her plate and rolled her eyes at her father.

"It's BFF...not BFB what does that even mean?" she asked, Benjamin Bennett shrugged his shoulders and looked at his daughter, his only child.

"I don't know what any of those things you and those girls say to each other mean anyway. The only one I know for sure is LOL and even that took you explaining it to me," he replied with a smile he hoped would lighten the mood at the dinner table. "You know you're going to give me a complex if you don't even try to eat my food. I worked pretty hard on that."

"I'm sorry dad I'm just not in the eating mood right now." she stated as she once again began pushing her vegetables around on the table. Benjamin looked at her for a moment before speaking up, secretly he hoped that this wouldn't upset her but he knew he needed to talk to her about things once and for all.

"I know you're upset about your grandmother dying but-." His words froze at the look that Bonnie sent him almost immediately.

"How would you know...you were hardly here and then you sent me away so you could go on another business trip," she looked away from him while mumbling. "You probably didn't even care." Benjamin immediately bristled at her words and spoke up while raising his voice a little.

"I cared about my mother...I loved my mother and regardless of what you think I love you too. My job is a time consuming one, but look I asked them for this summer off and they as of right now are giving it too me. Besides I thought you needed to leave for a little while."

"Why would I want to do that? You sent me to people I barely even knew." she returned sharply. "I basically spent all of my time in the guest room." Reading and studying spells, she finished in her head before looking down at her plate. "I didn't enjoy it there." Benjamin looked across the table at her and wondered how he could reach his daughter and make her understand that even though he did things that she probably didn't agree with. He did it because he loved her. Everything he had been doing since her mother had died had been because he loved her and wanted to protect and provide for her and his job was the prefect way to do that. Lifting his glass of ice tea to his mouth he took a good sip and then spoke up.

"You still have told me why you and Elena aren't cool anymore."

"Just a differing of opinions."

"Now you girls have been friends for so long...you shouldn't let something like opinions destroy your friendship." Bonnie looked at her father and slowly nodded her head. Even though she didn't agree with most of what he did she still found some of his statements and beliefs to be good.

"You're right...I'll call and talk to her later Dad." Benjamin smiled happy he could at least do that right.

"Alright then...and how about tomorrow me and you can go out...we can have a father/daughter day like we used to have when you were little." Bonnie cracked her first smile of the night at her father's words and shook her head.

"And what exactly will we do?"

"Whatever you want, babygirl...I see I've made some mistakes and I want to make things up to you." As soon as he finished the statement, his phone went off. His eyes instantly went towards Bonnie who just shook her head and sat back.

"Go ahead answer it, I know you want too." Benjamin shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"No...it can wait we were talking." he stated just as the phone stopped ringing. "Now about our day tomorrow what do you think, what do you-" he was cut off again by his phone ringing, Benjamin didn't even attempt to look at his daughter, he just picked up his phone. "Bennett, here."

Bonnie sat back and just looked at her father as he settled back on the chair and started talking on the phone. It took everything in Bonnie, not to mentally toss the phone again the wall until it broke into a million pieces. After a few moments, she watched as her father's face fell and he sent her a worried look across the table. "I asked you for the summer off...I've worked my butt off all year, you can't tell me my production hasn't been the best," he paused and allowed the other man a word then continued. "Seriously I've never really asked for much since I started working there...all I want is this summer." Bonnie watched as his jaw dropped opened in shock before he shot up to his feet. "Wait what...how in the hell do you know that." he snapped, before he looked over at his daughter. Benjamin then quickly walked out the room with his hand raised in the air above his head in obvious shock. Bonnie watched his retreating back as his voice got smaller and smaller as he disappeared deeper into the house. She looked back down at her plate and sighed.

"So much for our father/daughter day." she muttered to herself as she pushed her plate away from her and sat back with her arms folded across her chest. After a few minutes, her father returned with a look of complete sadness on his features. He watched his daughter for a moment before leaning on the side of the doorway. She looked up at him and then sighed before standing up and heading towards the sink with her plate. "Let me take a wild guess...your job needs you." Benjamin lowered his head into his hand then and sighed brokenly. He was completely torn up, and he didn't know what to do. His job needed him and his daughter needed him.

"I'm sorry baby girl...it's an emergency and-."

"Right here is an emergency...I need you daddy...I've been through so much this year and you were hardly there for me." she exclaimed thinking about her near death experience at the hands of one Damon Salvatore. There were still moments when she felt his sharp teeth tearing in her neck with the intent to kill. "I need you but like usual your job comes first."

"I do my job to help protect you and provide for you, Bonnie." Pushing himself off the threshold he walked in the kitchen. "Everything I've done in my life has been for you alright." he whispered, Bonnie sat her dishes down and then looked up at him.

"Well," she paused and she truly wanted to say more but she just didn't have the strength to do it anymore. "I guess I'm driving you to the airport." With that said she brushed by her father and quickly headed upstairs. Benjamin listened as she bounded up the stairs, his heart heavy with sadness and regret.

Jaxon landed directly in front of the room that Jacob Bennett had sent to his mind during their last talk. He knew he had to move fast or else Marcel would catch up with him. Kicking the door open, he stepped inside and saw most of Jacob's things tossed around. "This is where they must of caught him...Marcel never did check for clues." He stepped over a tossed chair and looked around the room and that's when he spotted it. The grimoire of Jacob Bennett, as he made his way across the room he heard the sound of someone moving behind him. Whipping around, he snarled as he saw Marcel standing in the doorway his black wings out for anyone to past by and see.

"What was that about not checking for clues?" he asked as he stepped into the room and promptly kicked the fallen chair out of his way. Jaxon shifted towards him and watched him not really trying to shift. Marcel just looked at him for a moment before the temperature in the room started to rise. "You know I've always wanted to burn you alive."

"Likewise...I always thought the perfect way to rid the world of Gaul pests like you were to burn them away." Marcel's incisors immediately dropped at his words, his eyes blackening and then turning red.

"Roman scum." he muttered just as the room erupted in flames, Jaxon watched as Marcel lunged at him before swiftly turning and catching him by the shoulders, his incisors dropped to about ten inches as he held the other man before him. Rising his fist he slammed it into the other's shoulder and stepped back as he heard a sickening pop. Marcel grunted in pain, and quickly sent out an energy burst that sent Jaxon flying back into the wall cracking it. Shaking the dust from his head, he lowered the flames surrounding Jacob's grimoire just as Marcel reached for it. Latching on to one of the pages that extended out of the book. Jaxon mentally pulled the book to him, not caring that Marcel had pulled out an empty page.

"We'll have to settled this sometime later...as of now I have much more important things to take care of." Before Marcel could react, Jaxon had flung himself out of the room, his huge bat-like wings taking him away from the scene. Marcel stood up then and looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. Almost immediately he smiled at the words on the page. It seemed Jaxon wasn't as smart as he thought and they would be having their conversation much sooner rather than later. All it would was a bit of magic to find out exactly where this Bonnie Bennett, Jacob had written about was. His thoughts however, were interrupted by the sound of a man's terrified voice.

"Sir are you alright?" Looking out the front door of the room, he saw a middle aged man standing there. "Get out of there...the place is on fire...you'll get hurt." As Marcel stood staring at the man the small pain his shoulder made itself known. In the blink of an eye he was in front of the man, who was so shocked he dropped the phone in his hand. Marcel studied him for a moment, his eyes growing black right before the man. The man barely was able to release a scream before Marcel snapped his neck and sucked him dry. Wiping his hand over his mouth he closed his eyes as he felt his shoulder shifting back into place. He looked down at the page in his hand and just smiled, it would just be a matter of time before he met this Bonnie Bennett, but first he needed to go back and tell Lucius what he had found going off after Jaxon.

Lucius was in his office, when he finally returned to the compound, without looking up from his grimoire Lucius spoke. "I'm happy to see you had time to eat before coming back here." Marcel reached into his pocket and took out the paper he had managed to get from Jaxon.

"He was a witness...and you know I've never been one to let a good meal go to waste." He stated with a smirk, "But it's all not bad news...I have a name for you." Marcel replied as he walked across the room and handed Lucius the paper.

"A name...I'd rather have the person...not just their name." He stated as he took the paper from his hand. Unfolding it he looked at the paper briefly and then back up at Marcel.

"A family tree huh...and I guess Bonnie Bennett is the latest witch in this family." he murmured tracing the lone name at the bottom.

"I was thinking maybe you could see where she was...and I'll go get her of course with some minions." he replied smoothly. Lucius sat the paper down and looked at him for a moment before chuckling. Leaning back in his chair, he watched Marcel for a moment before speaking.

"Would the minions also be used to...um, well I don't know...to go after Jaxon."

"Don't you want him dead...he betrayed you." Marcel snapped out. Lucius sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"He was my first true turn...the others were mere mistakes...mistakes that caused this influx of regular vampires into the world. But, Jaxon and you were truly my greatest turns. I really don't want him to die...he's quite powerful in his own right."

"But he betrayed you...and he's going to try and keep a witch from you...a witch that has come from one of the most powerful witch lines in Africa. I know you want Bonnie Bennett...well Jaxon is going to have to die for that to happen." Marcel stated his eyes trained on Lucius who seemed to be thinking over everything he had just said.

"Very well...though it pains me to give this order, do whatever it is you think necessary to get me this Bonnie Bennett...gather everyone you need and when I've found out exactly where she is I'll tell you, and then you go and do your job." Marcel nodded and then back out of the room. Finally he was moving up to the number two spot, Lucius right hand man. Oh he'd get Bonnie Bennett and kill Jaxon nice and slow. Oh he'd make sure to enjoy killing that Roman bastard every step of the way.

Bonnie rested her head on the side of the window as her father drove them both towards the airport. Benjamin Bennett looked over at his only child and then back at the road his large hands gripping the steering wheel, after a few more moments of silence he spoke up. "Look, baby-girl...I know you're upset with me...hell I'm upset with me too but really there's nothing I can do, my job is demanding and I just can't...you know I can't take you being angry with me." he admitted softly as they pulled up to a red light. At her father's words, Bonnie closed her eyes and allowed the few tears she was holding back from him to fall.

"I'm not angry, Dad. I'm just sad, so much has happened to me this year. Grams is gone, and I really just wanted to spend time with you." she admitted softly, Benjamin lowered his head then feeling even more like a piece of crap for leaving his daughter like this. He knew she had been shaken up by her grandmother's death. It had all been so sudden, his mother had never even seemed sick to him especially since had spoken to her that week. To him over the phone she had seemed perfectly fine. Reaching over he placed a hand on his daughter's smaller one and sighed.

"I'll make it up to you...once this project is done, I'll come back and we can just hang together." Bonnie bit into the corner of her bottom lip and sighed for a moment.

"It sounds okay to me." she admitted with a nod of her head. He smiled then and settled back in his chair and stepped on the gas as it went green.

"Thank you for being so understanding, baby-girl," he stated softly. "So are you going to call Elena and try to fix whatever riff you two are having?"

"Yeah, Dad...," she answered with a shake of her head. Bonnie sat there for a little while thinking and then spoke up. "Can I go out to Grams' house sometimes?" she asked softly hoping he would say yes at least to the weekends. She liked it out there and it was also the perfect place for her to practice her bigger spells. Ones she couldn't perform in her father's backyard in their crowded neighborhood. Benjamin looked over at her worry all over his face.

"Your grandmother lived pretty far out there...the houses are pretty much spaced out. I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"At least for the weekends, Dad...please and you can call and check up on me whenever you like." Benjamin sighed for a moment before nodding his head in consent, before raising a hand and speaking out firmly.

"But only for the weekends...during the week...you spend time at home understand."

"Okay Dad." she replied as they finally pulled up outside of the airport, Benjamin pulled over to the side and turned off the car. They both got out, and Bonnie met her father by the trunk of the car. "Have a good trip, okay."

"I will...and I'll call you when I land alright," he stepped forward and hugged his daughter close before kissing her on the top of her head. "Be safe and I'll see when I get back." he replied softly as he headed into the airport. Bonnie watched him before getting into the car and heading back home. As she drove she picked up her phone and dialed Elena's phone number. The two of them hadn't really talked to one another since Founder's Day, granted they had seen one another at the hospital both of them either coming or going from Caroline's room but they just hadn't talked. Almost immediately Bonnie hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. School would be starting up soon and hopefully they could talk then. She didn't really feel like have such a personal conversation with her best friend on a cell phone, she wanted to have the conversation face to face with her and that's what she was going to do first thing on Monday when school started back. Bonnie gave herself a reassuring nod and spoke aloud.

"Monday I'll talk to her monday."

Jaxon had never been more annoyed in his life, he had been trying his hardest to figure things out in Jacob's Grimoire but unfortunately things weren't working out. He knew he was rusty at least to rusty to be trying to protect a witch that had the whole Coven probably led by Marcel about to rain hell on her head and her life. Sitting back on the bed, he flipped through Jacob's grimoire again. Half of it was in diary form and the other half was a collection of spells and ideas that really impressed him. He didn't think Jacob was this good at spell configuring, but the man certainly didn't make any sissy spells. They were all killer spells, they could kill both vampire and witches. If Marcel or Lucius ever got their hands on these spells things would certainly get bad. The only clue he could gather from the book was that his granddaughter was in Mystic Falls, which was where he was at the moment. He had arrived the night of the fire, after quickly scanning the book for clues. So far from what he could tell the people here...well at least some knew about vampires or at least supernaturals, which would explain the mysterious fire that took out a great deal of people that the town didn't seem to be mourning. In fact..., he paused in his thinking as he heard a small shifting in front of him. Looking up from his book with a raised eyebrow he studied the police officer in front of him. He was the second in command in this small town and he was pretty sure he could answer any and all of his questions. "The dead has arisen." he deadpanned with a smile as he sat the book aside and place his hands on his lap while watching the man at the foot of the bed struggle in his chair. "Look, don't panic...I was getting a little worried about you for a minute...I don't want to enter a new town and instantly murder someone." he watched as the man's eyes widened greatly before continuing. "I have some questions...and you are going to help me by answering them." The man screamed like he was trying out for the lead character Sidney in Scream as Jaxon mentally pulled him and the chair over to his side of the bed. "Shut up." he snapped out coldly. "Now if you behave and answer my questions I promise you I'll let you go," he looked pointedly at the man and then spoke again with a tired sigh. "Do I make myself clear?" When the man nodded his head he spoke up quickly. "I had a friend named Jacob Bennett now please tell me are there any Bennetts in this small town." The man blinked up at him before nodding his head. "Well please answer me."

"Um, there's only Benjamin and his daughter now...Sheila Bennett died a few months back." he answered truthfully although his voice quivered with each word. Jaxon settled back and stared at the man blankly for a moment as he thought things over and then paused. He was an old soul so he knew the meaning of names. Benjamin literally meant the son of Jacob or son of my old age, yeah he was in the right place.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay, it's time for another update but first of all I want to thank my reviewers from last week; yellie113, Bonnie4eva x, Quizas, LOM1585, glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover, Darkness is mystery , anonymous, babyshan211, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra, and Marchbabe. Thank you guys and I hope this chapter addresses some of the concerns expressed. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please drop me a review I would love to know what you guys are thinking.

Baby S

Chapter Two

Damon Salvatore groaned as he awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, reaching out blindly he picked it and held it to his ear. "Damon." he muttered as he rolled onto his back, just as the voice of Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes came through the speaker.

"Damon, I'm sorry to wake you up at this hour but there's been an attack." Forcing his eyes open, he raised an eyebrow and then spoke up.

"A vampire attack?" he asked in confusion. There was a moment of pause on the other end of the phone before Sheriff Forbes answered again, her voice was filled with worried which caused her voice to take on a tone that slightly annoyed him. The only reason he endured it was because he and his brother needed a cover, and so far the resident vampire slayer seemed to be working.

"That's what we're thinking." she replied back, Damon immediately rolled his eyes in annoyance as he finally got up from his bed.

"What do you mean, that's what you're thinking...shouldn't you know by now." he asked harshly as he grabbed a shirt.

"Look, I'm sure once you see what happened, you'll be talking the same way." she snapped back with a little bite in her voice. Damon tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear as he grabbed some jeans from his dresser.

"Alright then...I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you the accident is by the bridge on the highway, we'll be waiting on you." she replied and then hung up the phone, tossing the phone aside he pulled up his jeans and then yanked on a black t-shirt. Once he was fully dressed he picked back up his cell phone and grabbed his keys and wallet.

Bounding down the stairs, he was surprise to see Stefan in the living room silently reading a book. Pausing at the bottom, he looked over at his brother and spoke up. "What no Elena this morning?"

"What do you want, Damon?" he asked as he closed his book shut and looked up at his brother. Damon crossed his arms over his chest and just smiled. He'd been enjoying himself all summer, by annoying his brother and basically bothering the Mystic Falls current love birds.

"What, can't I as your older caring brother take an interest in your life." he asked as he gave his brother one of his charming smiles. Stefan just lifted his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Not when you make it a point to make me miserable every step of the way," Stefan replied as he leaned back on the sofa now taking in Damon's appearance. "You're not an early riser...so where are you headed."

"To do my job, which is to protect and serve." Damon replied with a shrug of his shoulders. At his words, Stefan sat forward intrigued now.

"There's been a vampire attack." he asked curiously, Damon nodded his head for a moment and watched as his brother thought things over.

"You don't sound surprise...have you been in my blood again." Damon asked with a smirk as he shook his finger at his brother. "Boy, what would Elena say if she knew you were at it again." Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother's words and shook his head.

"I'm shocked that's all...I thought they killed all of the vampires on Founder's Day, except for us." He finished the statement by giving his brother a dirty look, to which Damon immediately held up his hands and shook his head.

"Please, I haven't had a co-ed since Founder's Day, something about not pissing of you and Elena...or the teenager witch that will try to burn me to crisp." he stated muttering the last part to himself. "So obviously it isn't one of us, unless you aren't telling the truth about the blood thing." From the look he received from Stefan he just chuckled. "Okay fine...it isn't us so it must be a new vampire."

"Yeah, must be." Stefan admitted as he looked down in worried, instantly Damon spoke up his voice light with humor despite the situation.

"Oh don't brood...big brother will take care of the scary vamp." Once again Damon received another look which made him smirk. "Alright I'm going, and if Elena comes by," he paused again as Stefan stood up from the sofa. "Playing...just playing."

After getting in his daily ribbing of his brother, Damon headed outside to his car and drove off. It didn't take him long to get to the accident site and when he did he was surprised by the number of cars on the road. Pulling over behind one of the various police cars he got out and joined the chaos on the bridge. People were rushing along everywhere, many police officers were trying to keep the news crews out of the area while others were moving around obviously doing some order that Sheriff Forbes had issued. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he looked around and spied the Sheriff in her car currently writing down a few notes. Stepping over, he tapped his hand on the top of the car and watched as Sheriff Forbes looked up at him, relief flowing through her features at the sight of him. "Thank goodness you're here...what took you so long."

"I had to give my brother a few chores." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "So what's happened?"

"As you can see there was an accident?" she replied pointing towards the other side where a large black Escalade had crashed into the side of the bridge. Damon looked over at the wreckage, and Sheriff Forbes followed behind him. Damon quickly looked the crash site over, all the windows on the vehicle were broken and the doors seemed to be crushed. Turning back around he looked at Sheriff Forbes and frowned.

"Um, I know you didn't call me out here for a routine car crash." Shaking her head she stepped away from the wreckage and pulled Damon to her side.

"This is where at least I believe it all started. I think the victims were driving, and perhaps a vampire stopped the car...they are quite strong right." Damon nodded his head, his mind going back to the time when a vampire had caused Elena's car crash on this stretch of road as well.

"Yeah, they are."

"Well, I think maybe it was a vampire that caused the car crash and took the victims out." she explained quickly underneath her breath as she moved them away from everyone else. Damon nodded his head and then spoke again.

"You say victims...so are they alive or dead."

"Dead, quite dead." she replied. "I think the vampire took them there into the bushes and finished them all off there...well at least I think it was a vampire." Damon's blue eyes light up at her words as he lifted a hand to massage the back of his neck.

"Okay, you think...it was a vampire."

"Look, that's all we're used to dealing with...and as far as I know we killed each and every vampire during the Founder's Day sting." Damon nodded his head, as she continued on. "But what we found here...I think is quite disturbing and to be frank with you I've never seen this before." Intrigued now, Damon looked over towards the bushes where a rather large white sheet was spread over what appeared to be several bodies.

"If you don't mind me asking...just how many people were killed."

"Six teenagers or young adults." she replied, "they seemed to be just driving through...they're all from another town and we've contacted their families." Damon nodded his head and wondered at what type of obese vampire could have done something like this. He stared at the blanket as Sheriff Forbes started walking over there, he quickly mouthed six to himself and just shook his head. Even in his day, he couldn't dry out six people back to back. Quickly moving behind Sheriff Forbes, he followed her to the bodies. Some of the city doctors who were still around the bodies looked up at their arrival.

"Excuse us gentlemen...I need you to leave the area for a moment."

"Of course, Sheriff just be sure not to disturb to much of the crime scene." Sheriff Forbes nodded her head and waited till the men were gone before looking back at Damon who was watching her silently with his hands shoved back into the pockets of his leather jacket. Once they were as alone as they could be out there she motioned for him to come closer.

"Now, I don't know what you can stomach...but this is truly a gruesome sight." Damon looked down at the sheet and then back up at Sheriff Forbes deathly serious face.

"It's okay show me." Sheriff Forbes nodded and then drew back the sheet, for the first time since taking up the role of Sheriff Forbes' vampire slayer or expert he was truly shocked. He stared down at the six bodies and felt his stomach drop. He was almost positive that this wasn't a vampire attack, he should be old enough to know if a vampire could do something like this.

"So what do you think? Is it a vampire attack?" she asked as she stepped back and looked up at him, Damon swallowed and looked back down at the bodies. They were all lined up in perfect order, but what was the real shocking thing was the state that the bodies were in. All of them appeared to be drained of all their blood, but unlike when he sucked someone dry and their bodies remained looking quite normal. These bodies almost looked like smashed juice boxes, the skin was wrinkled and the faces were sunken like they had all starved to death. His eyes narrowed as he studied the faces, all of them had sunken cheeks, and their skin was pale and ashen and practically plastered to their bones. The pores in their faces were all open, wide...so wide he could see it from where he was standing, and then there was traces of blood on their lips. However the most shocking part of it all was the look of identical horror he saw in each of their eyes. Sheriff Forbes watched him carefully, "See anything I missed?"

"Are there any fang marks?" he asked leaning closer so he could see their necks. Sheriff Forbes shook her head and picked the sheet up.

"None...I couldn't see any, and I searched the bodies and had the doctors look them over as well." she replied as she covered the bodies back up. Damon narrowed his eyes and thought everything over, the only supernatural he knew that lived off blood were vampires and if they drained you dry or mixed blood with you and you died then you were sure to come back. However, here...there were no fang marks and therefore these victims would not be returning from the dead. "So what do you think?" Damon continued to stare at the blanketed bodies before looking at Sheriff Forbes and answering in a soft mutter.

"I don't know what type of creature could have done something like this?"

Many years ago...

It had been weeks since he joined the Coven, and now Jacob was certainly feeling like things were out of hand. He missed Emily, oh he missed her bad. Ever since Lucius found out that she had "escaped," he had been rather unfriendly towards him, well unfriendly wasn't even the word. Lucius had openly talked about killing him. Only because he didn't trust him when he told him that Emily had run off from the plantation, that she had escaped. The only person that stood up for him, was the quiet one named Jaxon Augustus. He had stood up for him in front of Lucius and saved his life. Afterwards almost everything was a blur, some guards had grabbed him and taken him to this very cell where he had remained for three days. All of this happened after he had been forced to drink so type of liquid that practically turned his stomach, and now the sun that was currently coming in through the lone window of his cell was hurting his eyes and burning his skin. Oh he was quite sure that he now resided in hell, how else would this be happening. Of course this all must have been punishment for allowing Emily to leave him and to go out into a world that didn't even recognize her as a person who was to be respected. Rubbing a hand over his face he stared at the stream of sunlight that had forced him into the only dark corner of the room. He had been screaming for help before, but had stopped hours ago when he realized that no one around probably cared. Now all he felt was fear...fear of the sun and what was to happen to him and this uncontrollable hunger that he was sure he could do nothing about. He looked up from his position in the dark corner as the door to the cell opened and Jaxon strolled in, closing the door behind himself. Jacob took this time to study him. He truly was terrifying when one thought about it. His massive frame left little to the imagination about what exactly he could do to someone who crossed him. He stood well over six feet, and his body was nothing more than a mass of muscles. His black hair was cut low to his head, however his face showed just how strong and cruel the man could be. Jaxon's face was for lack of a better word, hard. The man's features were cold, and the scar that ran from the top left side of his head down through the corner of his left eye all the way to his chin sent chills down Jacob's spine. Jaxon was a man he never wanted to mess with.

Jaxon sent Jacob a look and signed somewhat dramatically as he mentally pulled the lone chair in the room over towards him. Without taking his eyes off Jacob he settled down in it and watched him for a moment before speaking. "I didn't think you'd be in here cowering like a some woman." he deadpanned as he shook his head.

"I...I was burning when I woke up this morning...it scared me and-."

"Scared you...huh," Jacob watched as the other man threw back his head and released a booming laugh, Jacob remained silent as Jaxon continued laughing at his expense before finally quieting down for a moment. "That word and those like it should never come out of your mouth again, Jacob...or I will toss you into the sunlight myself."

"What?" Jacob asked in confusion, Jaxon looked over at him and then spoke up with a sneer in his voice that he probably couldn't hide from anyone.

"I said, basically if you act like a bitch I won't hesitate to kill you. I didn't stick up for a man whose cowers in his room like a child that's lost their mother." he snapped. "I expected to come in here and at least find you standing waiting on someone to come in here to answer some questions. Not you on the verge of crying."

"You have to understand my position...the sun literally burned my flesh." Jacob whined, which only caused Jaxon to sign deeply before rolling his eyes.

"And that's lesson number one, Jacob. The sun...should be your only real enemy...no one else on this earth should be able to end you except for the sun. You're one of us now and that means you're powerful enough to defend yourself against any other attacks."

"Attacks?"

"Don't repeat me, Jacob." Jaxon growled out clearly annoyed by now. Jacob, just nodded his head and looked at him. Jaxon continued to watch him, before standing up and walking over towards him. He stopped halfway there and placed the ring in the center of the sunlight.

"What? What are you doing?"

"You a favor...man up, and come and get the ring." Jaxon replied as he stepped back and looked Jacob dead in the eyes.

"Did you not hear me? I burn when the sun touches me...I mean I literally burn." Jacob exclaimed in shock, Jaxon clenched his jaw at the weak sound of Jacob's voice before speaking, this time his voice was deathly quiet but it still held a dangerous undertone.

"I'm not giving you a choice...get the ring and put it on." Jacob stared at him in shock before slowly moving out from his corner. Jaxon just crossed his arms over his chest and watched the younger man attempt to get the ring. He silently wondered how this was even going to work, Jacob seemed just about as weak and wet behind the ears as a man could possibly be and this was a man who was a witch...he had power within him and yet he acted so weak. Jacob slowly and painfully reached out for the ring but drew back his hand as the sun started to burn him. "Jacob, get the damn ring." Jaxon voiced snapped out immediately as he watched him shrink away from the sunlight. Jacob, nodded his head and then reached out quickly for the ring and immediately put it on before he even attempt to look at his now badly burnt right arm. Jaxon smirked and lowered himself into the car again and motioned for Jacob to have a seat on the bed which was completely covered in sunlight. Jacob cautiously moved to the bed and once he realized that the sun was no longer burning him sat down. "Good, now that we have that out of the way...we can talk, do you have any questions for me before I have them bring in some food."

"What did you do to me?" Jacob replied softly, even though his voice expressed an inner rage, that Jaxon had to smile at. It seemed the boy wasn't as weak as he believed and that was a good thing especially if he was suppose to train him. Raising an eyebrow Jaxon pointed to himself and shook his head.

"I...didn't do anything to you. You were the one that wanted join our...ranks, you chose this. No one here forced you to do a thing."

"Still, what am I?" he paused for a moment before looking back up at Jaxon who was watching him silently. "What am I now?"

"That's a very good question, take a guess."

"No, tell me what happened? You have to tell me what happened after I...-." his voice broke off as he remembered one of the last conversations he ever had with Emily before he told her to take her brother and run. She told him that the three men that were visiting his home were much more than they let on. He looked over at Jaxon and frowned. "You guys aren't witches are you?" Jaxon smirked and shook his head before rocking back on the hind legs of the chair.

"Yes, we are."

"Then why...I was a witch before and I never burned in the sunlight." Jaxon shook his head and chuckled.

"Boy, you sure are clueless as a supernatural being. I've never met anyone who wasn't aware of other supernatural beings." Jacob frowned at his teasing which he knew wasn't a good natured. Glaring up at the man before him, he spoke up.

"Don't make fun of me."

"Don't make it so easy for me to do so...we've established that you're still a witch," Jaxon replied with a shake of his head. "So do you wanna guess what else you are...or should I just tell you." Jacob looked down at the ring and then back up at Jaxon.

"Tell me?"

"Have you ever heard of vampires?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Jacob jumped up from the bed rapidly shaking his head in disbelief. Jaxon was lying there was no way, he could be a vampire there was absolutely no way. "Is something wrong?"

"You're lying?"

"And why would I do that...what purpose would it serve and do I seriously look like I've told a joke in my lifetime." he snapped out coldly. "You are a witch and a vampire...nothing more than that, and certainly nothing less than that."

"But I wasn't bitten...I would know right."

"Lucius has a certain history if you will...but then again that is story for another time...the point is you are both. You're a witch and a vampire...just like everyone else in the compound. You have the power of both entities running through you and I've lived long enough to know that this combination is a powerful one."

"But why?"

"Lucius wants his witches to be greater than ordinary witches and more powerful than regular vampires. Ordinary witches can't fight us because of our added vampire reflexes and vampires can't fight us because of our witchery backgrounds." Jacob sat back down on the bed heavily and looked at his hands. Watching him silently, Jaxon leaned back on his chair again. "That still looks bad...how about I bring in some food for you...I'm sure by then you will heal." he muttered as he quickly shouted out. The doors to the chambered opened a young woman with black hair was pushed into the room. Jaxon immediately stood while Jacob watched in horror. The young woman looked completely frightened as Jaxon neared her and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"What is she doing here...you don't really expect me to-."

"Eat her...no not really?" Jaxon replied as he returned his glaze towards the woman. Jacob watched as he looked her directly in the eyes. "Please have a seat." the woman nodded and then moved to the chair that Jaxon had just vacated. Turning around Jaxon looked at Jacob and sighed.

"Are you ready for you first kill?"

"I'm not killing her." he snapped out angrily as he glared up at Jaxon who was before him in the blink of an eye. He jumped back and scrambled on the bed until his back touched the wall. The stare that Jaxon had fixed him with let him know that he had crossed the line.

"You know I'm the type of person that gets a little upset when the person I stuck my neck out for doesn't listen to me. You're going to feed off of her and then you'll kill her. There's nothing else to discuss." he stated angrily. Jacob gulped and then looked over at the woman. Even with Emily when he used to practice his witchcraft he never really killed anything.

"She's innocent."

"We were all innocent once." Jaxon replied dismissively. "Now before you do...there's something I need to show you and it's how to feed. You aren't a regular vampire so don't eat her like the uncouth vampires that run amok do. We are better than that." he stated coldly, he waited till Jacob was looking at him before continuing. "Now I want you to focus on her blood," he watched as Jacob did as commanded, he was secretly glad that Jacob was obeying him now. There didn't seem to be much fight in him. "Focus on it and then mentally pull the blood towards you." Jacob nodded and did as he was told. Jaxon watched as the woman's body stilled and then her pores opened as well as her mouth and blood started escaping. "Draw it to you." he commanded as he watched the blood seemingly float across the room towards Jacob. "Now open you eyes and drink." He watched as Jacob did as he was told, he hid his smirk as Jacob jumped back away from the floating stream of blood which effectively loosened his hold on the woman. Jaxon watched as the blood hit the ground, he turned to look at Jacob and smiled for real this time. Jacob's eyes were black and the veins in his face were far more pronounced. He watched as Jacob stared at the blood that now literally the floor.

"Good job...now how about I show you how to really eat," he asked as he allow his own eyes to darken with bloodlust. "I'll even show you what I like to call the kiss of death."

Jaxon was pulled from his memory by the sound of Bonnie Bennett coming out of her home, he had come here earlier this morning after he had finished with the cop. He studied her for a moment taking her soft brown skin and waving black hair. She looked nice, and much to innocent for the likes of Marcel and Lucius. As she got into her little blue car, he started his. He would be shadowing her until Marcel and his minions made themselves known which he knew would happen because Marcel lacked certain skills like critical thinking.

"No, Dad I haven't talked to her yet. I think I'm going to wait until Monday that why we can talk to each other face to face. I think we should talk like that." she admitted as she backed out of their driveway. Benjamin Bennett sighed and then spoke up again.

"Alright then baby girl...are you ready for school tomorrow." he asked plainly, Bonnie could hear him moving around in his hotel room no doubt getting ready for whatever it was that he had to do that day.

"Yeah, I'm just doing some last minute school shopping." she replied softly as she turned out of her neighborhood not really paying much attention to the car that had been following her throughout the neighborhood since she pulled out of her driveway.

"Shopping huh, do I have to make a fatherly command about what it is that you should be buying." Benjamin asked jokingly, Bonnie groaned as her car rolled to a stop at the red light.

"Daddy, you know I won't buy anything revealing...just some nice clothes." she replied with a shake of her head. Benjamin chuckled and spoke up again.

"I'm just playing you know I trust you, baby-girl." The truth was, Bonnie was so completely independent which was probably his fault. He had been leaving her to work for years now and he still couldn't believe that she was just as talented as she was. She practically leaved by herself and she ran the house. Sometimes when he was alone he hated himself for forcing that type of adulthood on his daughter.

"How was your flight?"

"Boring as usual...I was seated by this very talkative old woman and-." he paused as he heard his daughter delicately snort over the line. "Excuse me young lady or you taking pleasure in my pain." he asked with a laugh of his own.

"Oh it's nothing...you really don't like being talking on planes do you."

"Nope, I like to focus on the engines, while praying that nothing happens." he replied smoothly.

"You've been flying for years...I still can't believe you're scared of it." she replied back with a smile. "Besides focusing and praying what else do you do to get ready for a plane ride."

"I look at your picture and your grandmother's picture...they're in my pocket watch, you know the one you gave me all those years ago for Christmas." he replied back with a chuckle as he remembered just how happy his little girl had been to give him his present bright and early at three o'clock in the morning.

"I didn't know you kept that."

"Take it with me on every trip...so about these clothes, nothing to revealing or else young lady oh and I forgot this before I left. Absolutely no boys in the house." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his words and the quickly focused back on driving. "Do you hear me?"

"Right no boys in the house."

"Good...cause you don't want me to catch them do you," he paused for dramatic effect and then continued. "Cause I will hurt them, bad."

"Dad, please you won't even hurt a fly." Bonnie stated dismissively, as she pulled into the parking lot of her favorite clothing store. Benjamin Bennett chuckled at her earlier statement before answering back.

"That's right I won't hurt a fly...didn't say anything about a boy." Bonnie snorted delicately again at her father's comeback and then turned off her car.

"I'm here."

"Okay, well I guess that's my cue...I know not to get between you and your shopping, please don't spend to much, Bonnie. Cause then I'll have to work to death to make it all back." she shook her as she climbed out of the car.

"Okay love you Dad."

"Love you too, be safe."

"Always." With that said she hung up the phone and quickly ventured inside the store, happy to get some new school clothes. Almost as soon as she entered the store, she saw several of her fellow classmates shopping, and one person she really didn't expect to see and from the look on their face they didn't expect to see her either. She wrapped her hand around the handle of her purse, and gave off a small smile as Elena Gilbert walked over to her with Stefan and...Damon in tow.

"Oh my goodness, Bonnie I didn't expect to see you here." she exclaimed as she quickly rushed over and pulled her friend into a hug. Bonnie hugged her back, she was glad to see her and hopefully now they could talk which would save them both from having an awkward conversation when they got to school tomorrow. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you sense July." she replied softly as she latched onto her arm and led Bonnie away from the Salvatore brothers that were both watching the reunion silently.

"I'm sorry...I've just been really busy." she replied back with a sigh, "I'm sorry though...how's Jeremy doing."

"Fine...he has someone to talk to, and he's doing fine." Elena replied. "How are you doing? I know you said busy but I know you have to be doing other things." Bonnie just nodded her head, not really willing to discuss her adventures in witchcraft in a crowded shopping area. Elena immediately caught the look on her face and sighed. "Right, that isn't something you want to talk about out loud huh."

"Yeah, considering how this town feels about certain people who aren't all entirely human I might find myself in a...situation." Elena frowned at the idea that Bonnie had just presented but continued on.

"Everything aside I really did miss you this summer, and you know I don't blame you for the watch thing. Stefan really talked to me and he made me see the bigger picture. If you haven't done it...there would have been a lot of people who would have died on Founder's Day." Bonnie just nodded her head.

"Thank you for that...I was so afraid you wouldn't forgive me." Elena gave Bonnie a small smile and shook her head, as if the idea of Elena never forgiving her, should have never even been a thought in her mind.

"Bonnie, we're sisters...family. I could never stay mad at you, now come let's do some shopping I need your help with some things cause believe me having two guys with you is not a help, they'll tell you anything just so you can leave." Bonnie gave her a small smile, but she was certainly not looking forward to sending time with Damon Salvatore while she was shopping. The whole idea didn't seem quite appealing.

"Damon, behave." Stefan muttered as he saw the look on his brother's face as he stared at the resident witch.

"You know last time I check I was the older brother, and that means I do the telling and stern voice." he replied with a smirk as he walked ahead of his brother who quickly followed hoping that Damon didn't start anything in this store. He didn't feel like stopping a fight, in fact it was just suppose be him and Elena but after Damon returned from seeing Sheriff Forbes he quickly inserted himself in their day.

"Still leave her alone, I'm sure you're the last one she wants to see."

"Well, I have to ask her a question anyway." Damon replied, as his mind traveled back to the scene on the road. He didn't think he would ever forget what he saw out there, which was why he needed to talk to Bonnie so he could see Emily's grimoire or at least Sheila's so he could see if they had ever come across what he saw.

"A question and what would that be."

"For me to know and for you to never find out," he chuckled at the glare Stefan sent him. Shrugging his shoulders, he waved his hand at his brother before rushing up to the two young woman and draping his arms over both their shoulders. He smirked at their twin expressions of shock.

"Damon get off of us." Bonnie replied sharply as she moved off from beneath him, he frowned and placed a hand over his heart as he looked at her.

"You wound me Ms. Bennett...I was just coming over, seeing as how we're all one big happy family now." She rolled her eyes at his words, and then looked over at Elena hoping she would come in and defuse the situation because she certainly didn't feel like verbally sparing with Damon this afternoon. Seeing that her friend wasn't exactly in the mood for her now usual verbal match with Damon, Elena quickly cut in.

"Stop it, Damon...or leave." Holding up his hands, Damon fixed his eyes on Bonnie who met his stare head on.

"For now."

"For the rest of the day." Elena commanded as she turned to look up at him, he looked away for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"Fine, for you." he replied hoping that the dig would upset his brother, and judging by the almost silent growl that sounded behind him he had achieve his goal. Smirking he stepped back and allowed Elena and Bonnie to move on. As Stefan stepped by, he felt as if he was being watched turning around he didn't see anyone looking at him. Deciding to shake it off, he followed behind the other three hoping he could have a little bit more fun behind the day is over.

The rest of the day truly tested Damon's patience especially since Stefan and Elena never really left Bonnie alone with him. He really needed to talk to her, but they were truly blocking him. As they all exited the store, Bonnie moved off from the rest of them and headed towards her car. Seeing his chance, Damon quickly followed behind her not caring to listen to their warnings. Reaching out he caught, Bonnie's arm. "Hey, wait up a minute." he stated firmly as kept his hold on her despite the feeling of rapid heat that burned through the palm of his hand. He held his hand there defiantly for a few more moments before slowly releasing her. "Just wait a minute alright...I get it I really do. You hate me...and well...I dislike you greatly, especially for the whole fire in the basement incident but let's put that behind us...for now cause I really need to talk to you." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, before sighing.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked calmly as she looked up at him in suspicion. Damon relaxed a bit, glad that she was at least allowing him to speak with her.

"There's um, been an incident recently...and I really don't know who or what could have done what I saw so I need your help."

"With what? I'm a witch, and I don't know everything." Damon rolled his eyes at her response before groaning out.

"Not you...what I mean by help, is you letting me see Emily's and Sheila's grimoires...that's what I meant." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at his use of her grandmother's name. Damon, instantly knew his mistake and pressed on. "Look, I'm sorry about your grandmother and my part in it, but didn't you tell Stefan that you knew your job was to protect this town."

"Doesn't mean I have to do so with you...in fact if I recall I'm suppose to be protecting this town for the likes of you." she replied back saucily, Damon smirked at her words and just shook his head.

"I'd hate to see more innocents die...because of your grudge against me. You know I never took you as that type of person. Loyal to a fault maybe, but never vindictive to allow innocent people to die just because you don't like the fact that you desire me." he stated, unable to resist the urge to change it up and judging by the look on her face at his words, he had achieve his objective.

"This conversation," she began pointing to herself and then to him, "Is over, I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with this." she muttered as she began walking away. Damon quickly placed himself in front of her and gave her his most charming smile.

"I was just playing." he implored. "Come on, can't you take a joke." As she moved to step around him again he held up his hands hoping to placate her. "Look, I need your help."

"Why don't Elena and Stefan know...they were certainly acting clueless in the store." she pointed out. Damon gave her a look before replying.

"I don't go to them with everything. Besides why worry them."

"Why worry me?" she questioned back, Damon rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment before speaking up.

"This isn't about you...I just need to see the grimoires and see if Emily or your grandmother talked about what I saw...so just let me take you home and-."

"I hope you seriously don't think I will be inviting you into my home or my grandmother's home for that matter." she snapped out in disbelief, "There will never be nothing that serious in the world will I will forget all my good sense and invite you." Throwing his hands up in the arm, he growled and then nodded his head.

"Fine...how about you meet me over at my home." she studied him for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Elena and Stefan before looking back at him.

"Only if they are there."

"They will be...they'll probably be sucking face but they'll be there." he replied evenly, Bonnie gave him one last look, before nodding her head.

"Okay, just let me head out to my grandmother's and I'll be at your place." Damon gave her a small smile and then nodded his head.

"Alright...I'll be waiting," he replied as he started to walk away. "With the "It," couple of course." Bonnie just walked away, not caring about what else he had to say. Damon slowly walked over to his brother and Elena who were watching him curiously.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing much...just me and the little witch talking, let's go home shall we...I suddenly have a taste for an AB positive shot." he chuckled at the cringe that graced Elena's face as well as the frown that marred his brother's face. "What like you weren't craving bugs bunny."

By the time Bonnie made it to her grandmother's home she was still thinking over what could have made Damon so upset, so upset that he had approached her. Getting out of her car, she stood beside it and started digging through it for the spare key she had to her grandmother's home. After a few minutes she grabbed it and then began to move forward however her memories stopped her. Usually her Grams would be on the porch asking her what exactly she was doing there or if she was in some type of trouble. Bonnie's eyes watered at the image of her grandmother on the porch waving her in. Blinking the image way a lone tear escaped her eye and rushed down her brown cheek. She hastily wiped it away and started forward only to be stop by someone calling out to her from behind. Turning around she saw a older African American man with two teenage children, a boy and a girl. All three of them looked hot and sweaty from walking out in the heat.

" Oh thank God! Hey...Miss, I was wondering if we could use your phone...you're the first house we've been two that has someone home." he replied tiredly while still managing to put a small smile on his face. Bonnie looked at him for a moment and then thought about what Damon had approached her about. She wouldn't feel right, if she just let them go without at least letting them make a phone call. After all according to Damon there was someone out there who could do them harm and she couldn't have that on her conscience.

"Um...sure," she walked forward with her cell phone held out. The man smiled and reached out as well taking the phone from her hand. Their fingertips brushed over each other, and Bonnie had to conceal her confusion at the energy he sent off. "Don't worry about the minutes...just call whoever you need." she stated plainly.

"Thank you." he murmured as he started dialing, she looked behind her and saw that his children had walked further into the yard. The boy was currently looking over her car, while the girl was walking towards the porch steps. "Ma'am," she turned around and screamed as she stared up into the black eyes of a vampire, he smiled at her and took a menacing step forward while crushing her phone in his hand and tossing it aside. "There doesn't seem to be a signal." Bonnie couldn't even scream as he reached out with the quickness of a snake and grabbed her neck within his crushing grip as he picked her up off the ground. Her eyes, widened in terror as she struggled against his hold, starting to grow quite light headed she summoned the last of her strength. The man immediately winced and dropped her to the ground with a groan while clutching his head as he fell to his knees. Turning around Bonnie saw his two children rushing towards her with identical looks of rage on their face. Luckily for her they were far enough away from her car. Rushing towards the only thing she could deem a safe haven she quickly raised her hand and sent out a pulse that sent them stumbling back. Not wasting anytime she rushed to her car and got in, however in her panic she dropped the keys onto the floor of the car. Reaching down blindly she searched for the keys while keeping her eyes on the three vampires outside her car window. Bonnie started openly crying when she the older man get up, because she realized in her panic that she had forgotten to keep her hold on him. In a flash he was at the driver's side, and all Bonnie could do was scream as he drove his fist through the window sending glass shards showering down on her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

A/N: I'm sorry about not updating last week, I ran into a bit of writer's block and I'm just now getting over it. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _yellie113, LunaSolTierra, LOM1585, babyshan211, Phelycia, Quizas, chaylorXtraylorlover, SmilesX10, and CrimsonEyedCullen_. Thank you guys for the reviews, and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please tell me what you think by dropping me Review.

Baby S

Chapter Three

There was nothing Jaxon could do to hide his rage at the contraptions within the human world that allowed travel to become so annoying. He had lost track of Bonnie's vehicle at the last stoplight. He had considered going on through the red light, but stopped himself when he realized that breaking such a law would only draw attention to himself, and getting said attention off his case would perhaps require him to kill a human that needlessly stuck their nose into his business which they would do considering that he did not have a single piece of document that had his name on it, to prove he was who he said he was. Besides he was quite positive that his story of would land him in jail for the simple fact that the person would deem him to crazy to be among the general population. He would never deny that he was crazy, mad...insane, but the story of his origin wasn't the cause of that.

Jaxon found himself happy that he had been able to put a tracer on Bonnie's car while she had been shopping with her friend and the two vampires. The tracer was an old trick that he had development centuries ago. The tracer basically put out a smell that only he and a select few could find otherwise it smelt like anything else. He had been secretly glad that he had developed the spell and so far the only person he had taught it too had been Jacob. As he continued following the tracer, he came upon a stop in the road while a car was parked haphazardly in the middle of the road. Frowning he slowed his car down and looked the place over. The hood of the car was smoking, and as far as he could tell no one was there. Parking his car, he looked around for a bit, before sighing. "Come on out." he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt two figures land behind him turning around he put a wide smirk on his face. "What a surprise I should have known Marcel wouldn't be able to do something like this by himself." he stated dismissively as he looked at two of the men that Marcel used on a regular basis as his henchmen. The two men barely acknowledged him and simply stepped forward with their teeth bared. Moving quickly Jaxon, flicked his wrist towards the one on his right and watched as he bursted into flames almost immediately. Turning his attention back towards the last man standing he spoke up his voice cold as ice.

"Try something." he whispered coldly as he studied him. The man blinked at Jaxon's challenged and then started to feverishly mumbled something only to have Jaxon grab him by the throat. Narrowing his eyes, Jaxon turned his head to the side and chuckled. "All this time within the Coven and you've learned nothing." he muttered with a shake of his head as he looked at the man before him. "Absolutely nothing." The man struggled against his hold and kicked his legs out in an attempt to free himself, while Jaxon merely smiled and chuckled at his struggle. He had absolutely no intention of letting him go, but that didn't mean he couldn't play for a few seconds before rushing off and finding Bonnie.

Bonnie screamed out as the older man slammed his fist through the window, breaking it quite easily while sending small sharp pieces of glass showering down on her face. Lifting her hands up she tried to shield herself while he just snarled down at her. "You damn bitch." He snapped out angrily still furious over her previous mental attack. It had literally felt as if his mind was about to burst forth from his skull. Glaring down at the cowering form of the woman he was suppose to be capturing he decided that maybe he would like to have a little fun with her before taking her to Marcel. Noticing that nothing was happening to her at the moment, Bonnie peeked out from beneath her arm and looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears at the moment as she stared at the man who literally held the decision of her life in his hands. She didn't trust her powers that much, in fact since her father had been home she hadn't had that much time to practice. He glared down at her and the spoke his voice sounding quite harsh and uncaring. "You wanna try something else?" he asked boldly as he looked down at the scared girl before him, while licking out his tongue to flick off the edges of his incisors.

"Please just leave me alone." she whispered out weakly, he smirked then and tilted his head to the side while looking down at her.

"Aww, Bonnie, I'm sorry but no I can't do that." he whispered back in a mocking voice, "Just can't do that." Before Bonnie could react to his words he snaked his hand into the car and latched onto her hair. Wrapping his hand around her long hair he roughly began pulling her up out of her seat and out of the broken car window. She screamed and kicked her legs out trying her hardest to latch onto anything inside that would keep him from pulling her from the safety of her car. The man frowned at her struggle and began yanking again pulling even harder on her despite her screams. He had quickly succeeded in pulling her halfway out of the window where all that remained in the car were her legs. Bonnie continued her struggle even as she felt the jagged pieces of glass that he had left standing after he initially broken through her window tearing in her skin. The man chuckled as he heard her gasp out in pain while the glass created dark red lines on her flesh easily tearing through the skin. He looked back over his shoulder at the other two who had accompanied him on this little mission.

"This was really too easy, Wilson." the female purred as she walked closer to the struggling pair. "Marcel is going to be quite pleased with us." Reaching out she dipped her finger in the pooling blood on Bonnie's shoulder and stuck the coated finger within her mouth closing her eyes as if it was a delicacy that she hardly ever had the pleasure of tasting. While they stood there talking, Bonnie listened and felt a rage building inside of her. They reveled in her pain, and that truly pissed her off. Concentrating through all the pain she was currently feeling she sent out her biggest mental attack yet. The attack sent all three of them down to their knees while holding their heads. Once she felt the freedom of the man's hands off o her she weakly tried to ease back into the car, while trying not to cut herself any further. It was a slow process, as she tried to keep her concentration on all three of them while forcing herself back into the car. As Bonnie did this, she moved back and a piece of glass cut itself deep into the back of her forearm. The initial pain caused her to gasp out loud and release the woman from her hold. All it took was that one moment of freedom for the other woman, who wisely capitalized and rushed to the car window grabbing hold of Bonnie's dangling body. All Bonnie would remember was the sharp terrible pain she felt as the woman picked her up and quickly slammed her down on a jagged piece of glass directly below her. The very one that she had been trying to avoid. On the moment of impact, Bonnie released a blood-curling scream as the sharp glass embedded itself deep within her stomach. The woman continued her assault and this time roughly yanked her up and tossed her from the car and onto the ground. The sudden pain and fear for her life broke Bonnie's hold on the other two men. She quickly started to crawl away from them as the oldest man stood and looked over at the woman.

"Damn it, Jane...what in the hell. Marcel said bring her back to him alive, judging by that cut and the amount of blood she's losing she won't make for ten more minutes." he snapped out between deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. The woman gave him a look of impatience before looking back at the crawling form of Bonnie who was leaving a rather large trail of blood behind her.

"Wilson, please...she alive," she dismissively stated as she glared at the young witch who had attacked them in self-defense. "Look if she really doesn't seem like she'll make it one of us will just have to feed her our blood and then everything will be all better. She'll be healed...and we will take her to Marcel who will in-turn take her to Lucius." she turned away from Bonnie and turned around to face her two companions. "I mean just think about it. We'll have gained so much credit from this deed...that maybe Lucius will promote us in the Coven and then-."

"I don't really think that's going to happen," a deep voice stated from behind her, all three of them looked over and saw Jaxon Augustus standing there before them. His clothing splattered with deep dark stains of blood. They all knew him as Marcel's most hated rival and also as the second strongest among their Coven. He looked at where they were staring and spoke his voice taking on a disinterested tone. "Oh are you concerned about the blood...don't worry it's just the blood of your little helpers you left on the side of the road," he slowly moved and placed himself in front of the prone body of Bonnie Bennett while looking at the three offending Coven members standing before him. "Besides the scenario you just mentioned...Jane...I just don't think that's going to happen," he paused and sent a look towards Bonnie's body. Her movements had stilled and Jaxon instantly felt regret over not getting here in time. Oh he knew she was still alive, he could hear her heart beating. It was quite easy to hear it seeing as how it was the only heart beat among them. "You've hurt her."

Jane at that moment became bold and stepped forward, as she looked at Jaxon as if he was nothing to her. "It's not like she didn't bring on herself." Ignoring the fearful looks of her companions she continued to stare Jaxon down as if daring him to do something. Marcel had spoken for years of how weak, Jaxon really was. Well, she wasn't going to let him scare her off. She wanted to advance within the Coven and that started with standing up to him. Wilson swallowed deeply in nervousness and looked at the woman beside him before stepped back cautiously. "Besides I'm sure you don't really-." Jane could hardly finished her statement before Jaxon was beside her, his incisors down to a shocking ten inches. As Jane stared up into his transformed face, she felt for the first time absolute fear. Jaxon hardly spoke as he held her tightly in his grasp.

"You talk a lot shit, Jane...do you mean to tell me you can't back it up. I was really looking forward to a challenge." he whispered as he looked down into her eyes. She moved to open her mouth but all Jaxon did was grab around the mouth and spoke again. "What...were you going to say please." Jane blinked up at him just before he quickly bit into her neck and ripped out her jugular. Turning his head towards the two men still standing shock he spit out the tore flesh while slamming his fist into her and effectively pulling out her heart. Yanking his hand from her body he tossed the cold lifeless object and listened to the sound of it sizzling and popping as it burnt beneath the sun. He had barely released Jane before she started to turn to ash. Dusting off his hands he looked back at the two men who were now trying to run away. Snarling, he reached out his hand and mentally locked their joints freezing them in place. Calmly, he walked towards them keeping his eyes on Wilson he knelt over the boy and reached for his ring. Still looking over at Wilson who he had determined was the quote, unquote leader of the group he spoke. "You had no right to hurt her...none." he muttered more to himself than to anyone else. He briefly looked up and saw Bonnie awake now watching his every move silently. He momentarily stilled for a moment before returning his attention to the two men he was currently dealing with both of whom were looking up at him in fear. Taking in the look of utter fear, he smiled while forcing his true form to disappear beneath his harsh human mask. He didn't know which face was better and at the moment he just didn't care. "Please don't look so frightened...at least it will be quick as possible."

"Please." the younger man whispered brokenly, the fear and pain that he heard in the man's voice did little to turn Jaxon's heart. In fact it only served to piss him off even more. This was one of the people who only a few moments ago had openly laughed at Bonnie's pain. Cheered on as the older man and woman harmed her over and over again. He had never been one to reveled in the pain of the weak, his father before his death had raised him better than that. He didn't get off on the screamed of pain that a human could release in pain. Oh he liked the fight but never when it was one-sided. Jaxon looked him directly in the eyes while with the quickness of a snake snatching his hand away from his body. The hand that housed the protective ring. Studying the hand in his face he barely registered the screams of the man as he turned to ash beneath him. Taking off the ring on the hand he held it tossed it aside and watched as it too turned into dust. He looked over at the man who was still on the ground and sent him a small smile. The man tilted his head back and Jaxon saw two tears roll down his face, standing up he slowly walked over to the trees and studied them for a moment before his eyes locked in on a rather large thick tree limb. With a flick of his hand he pulled the limb down to him and then walked over to the man. Standing before he drove the limb down into his stomach and through the ground. Ignoring the moan of pain, he quickly made his way over to Bonnie who was now openly crying and trying her best to fight against him as he pulled her into his arms. "Don't fight me I'm here to help." he muttered out quickly, once Bonnie stilled he looked her over and saw the glass that was embedded in her stomach. Reaching out, he yanked it out of her body and tossed it aside as Bonnie weakly moaned in pain. "Sorry about that." he whispered softly, lifting his wrist to his mouth he quickly bite into it and waited for his blood to rush forth before placing it to her lips. She looked up at him and he down at her. For a moment, he found himself stunned, stunned by the fact that the eyes staring back up him were Jacob's eyes. She appeared so innocent, so untainted. "Drink it." he implored as he added pressure to her mouth with his wrist, while also trying to ignore the fear that he saw in her eyes. He closed his eyes as he felt her latch onto his wrist drinking deeply. He had never fed anyone before not even when he knew someone needed it. Now, he felt the pull...the connection that Lucius had always talked about as Bonnie fed from his wrist. Pushing back the feeling, he picked her up in his arms and stood and carefully walked towards her home. "Invite me in." he whispered as he looked down at her, Bonnie looked up at him and then nodded her head weakly before whispering.

"Please inside."

"Thank you," he kicked open the door and marched inside the home not caring about the blood they were currently dropping onto the floor. He headed straight towards the living room, while holding her head to his wrist as he made sure she continued to drink. Carefully he sat down on the sofa and looked her back over. He watched calmly as the open wounds she had outside closed and healed up as if nothing had happened. He continued to let her drink until he felt and heard her heart beat slow down back to a normal human rate. Slowly, he took his wrist away from her and then looked down into her eyes again. She blinked back up at him, her eyes wearily taking him in. "You need you rest...I'll be back later to check up on you." With that said he slowly rose and headed outside, calmly he walked up to Wilson and knelt down. "You and I have quite a bit to discuss." he stated evilly as he yanked the limb out of the man and tossed it aside. Picking him up, Jaxon decided that he could forego the traditional human modes of transportation at least for the time being. Forcing out his black leathery wings, he grabbed hold of Wilson and flew off.

Damon sighed as he looked down at his watch again for perhaps the second straight time in five minutes. Stefan and Elena watched him curiously from their position on the sofa. Catching their stares, Damon let out a growl and asked, "Is there a problem?" Stefan shared a look with Elena before glancing back at his brother while shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing much...how about you? Aren't you a little anxious to be seeing Bonnie. After all I really think you two were the best of friends right now." he replied back playfully as he looked at his older brother who could only frown at his words. Shaking his head, Damon turned away from them and muttered.

"I'm not anxious...just annoyed. She's late." With that said the room returned back to silence, only Stefan and Elena broke the silence while quietly talking to one another. Damon, however contented himself by looking at the empty fire place while wondering just where in the hell Bonnie was. The truth was he was in fact anxious and now quite worried for Bonnie. If only they had seen what Sheriff Forbes had shown him today, then they wouldn't be teasing him so much. The only thing about tonight was that it was making very aware of how he felt about her. He cared about her, worried about her. He just didn't know how to get past...well their past. Oh, he knew how he acted around Bonnie Bennett, hell he thought about how he acted around her almost daily. The constant fighting and bickering...the looks he gave her. Looks that he would never admit to if someone approached him about them. Hell, everything changed after the basement fire, where he had almost lost his life...or afterlife depending on how one looked at it. He knew he had done things wrong and that she blamed him for her grandmother's death. Lying there in that fire, he thought about all his wrong. Every last one of them, and how if possible he could correct them.

It had been there in that fire that he had also decided to leave his brother and Elena alone. He knew that one person he had to make things up to were Stefan and he was going to do that by allowing him to achieve happiness with Elena. He wasn't going to interfere with their relationship let he had been doing. However, that didn't mean he couldn't pick on him, and then there was Bonnie Bennett. It was true that he had hardly seen her after Founder's Day but he had to admit to himself though that he liked her. He liked her...a lot. She was strong and she could stand up to him. Might set him on fire, but she could stand up to him. Bonnie was probably the only person who really stood up to him besides Stefan and he knew he needed that in a woman. He needed someone who wouldn't allow him to walk all over them and Bonnie was the one. Unfortunately, she didn't even see him as a friend.

"Damon are you alright?" Stefan asked drawing Damon from his rambling thoughts, looking back over at his brother he just nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm just," he trailed off for a moment and looked back down at his watch. "Look, this town isn't that big and seeing how we only saw Bonnie about an hour ago, and Sheila's house isn't that far from here. Well, I thought she'd at least be here by now." he stated as he looked at Stefan and Elena who instantly grew worried at his observations. Turning in the arms of her boyfriend she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Stefan, he's right...she should have been here by now." She covered her mouth with her hand as she allowed her shock and fear to overtake her. Bonnie could have been hurt all this time and she was just now realizing it. Some friend she was turning out to be, she thought sadly to herself as she looked at her boyfriend who was simply looking at his brother. Damon pushed himself up from his chair and sighed.

"I think...all things considered we should drop by." Damon continued on smoothly as if he was putting himself out, however both Stefan and Elena saw through his attitude and realized that he was really worried about Bonnie.

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best and-." Stefan stopped when he realized that Damon had left sometime during the middle of his sentence, looking over at Elena he quickly motioned for to come to him. "I guess we better do this the old fashion way." he murmured as he hoisted her up into his arms and took off after his brother hoping that they weren't too late if anything had happened.

Damon arrived at Sheila Bennett's home and his nostrils were immediately assaulted by the thick smell of blood and ash, both smells setting him on edge. Turning his head, he looked over and saw Bonnie's car parked in the driveway. The front door was dented and the driver's side window was smashed opened with blood staining the sharp edges of the shards of glass remaining in the window frame. He could even see blood staining some of the edges. Pulling his glaze away from the car he saw a long trail of blood coating the dirt which was nearby two large piles of ash. Placing his attention back on the trail of blood, he watched as it thinned out and led his glaze towards the house.

"Damon, what in the hell happened?" Stefan asked as he appeared beside his brother while setting Elena down who quickly covered her mouth in horror over the scene before her. Voicing both his girlfriend's thoughts as well as his, Stefan continued. "Where's Bonnie?" Damon looked towards the slightly open front door and then back at his brother.

"Our best guess is that she's inside the house, I hope," he added as he took his glaze away from the house and back to the scene that had been left in the front yard. "You guys need to go ahead and check on her. You both know I can't...I'm not invited in." he replied, as he looked over at Elena who immediately took off. Stefan gave his brother one last look before turning around and following behind Elena hoping to ward off any attacks that could occur from any lingering vampires. Damon decided that while they were checking on Bonnie, he would go and check out everything else. As he slowly walked through what he was no calling the 'scene of the crime,' he noticed that among one pile of ash the sun was glinting off an object on the ground. Walking over towards it he saw that it was a dismembered hand that housed the ring he was currently looking at. Bending down, he picked up the hand and slipped the ring off quickly dumping the hand onto the ground as it started to decompose.

"Damn, did Bonnie do that?" Stefan asked as he appeared behind his brother, Damon turned and gave him a look for a moment before his eyes moved pass him to look at the house.

"Is she okay?" he asked, Stefan gave a look back towards the house before nodding his head. Lifting a hand he rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before speaking.

"She was a little out of it...I think she passed out from the pain," he paused for a minute as if he was struggling with telling his brother another piece of information. Looking up he caught Damon's eyes on him and decided to tell him anyway. "I could...I could smell another presence in the house."

"Vampire?" Damon asked

"I think...it was." Stefan replied back. Damon turned and looked at the scene again before sighing.

"Well, it looks like it was a vampire attack." he replied while tossing his brother the ring before heading towards the house. Stefan followed behind him, worried because Damon wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't being his usual snarky self, Damon would have tried to crack a joke by now at least to relieve the tension but that didn't seem to be working.

"You know you can't go in there right." he called out, Damon turned and nodded his head as he looked back at his younger brother.

"I know...I'll just wait on the porch, because like it or not...she's going to invite me in." he stated with a determined glint in his eyes as he positioned himself on the porch stairs. Stefan walked up to his brother, sighing silently under his breath while looking the ring over...really studying it.

"Damon?"

"Yeah." he answered, as he reluctantly pulled his hearing from the inside of the house where he had been listening to Elena getting Bonnie up and comforting her as she cried. Glancing up at his brother, he saw that the events currently going on inside the house wasn't lost on him as well.

"Um, I...this isn't like our ring." he pointed out as he held it up to Damon, who took it from his grasp and looked it over. Lifting his own ring hand up, he quickly compared the two and then looked up at Stefan before stating.

"I guess you're right...um, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't we the only beings...supernaturals I mean that can't walk in the sun without some kind of protection." he asked bluntly as he looked at his brother for a moment. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're the only ones that I know of...are you hinting at something...you know it would probably be for the best if you just said it." Damon didn't answer right away, instead he looked back down at the ring and then back up at his brother.

"Stefan, go inside and make sure that everything is okay alright...and then get her to invite me in." he stated calmly as he looked back down at the ring. Stefan nodded his head and then spoke up again while walking towards the front door.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Don't see...just do it." Damon replied back harshly as he rolled the ring around in his hand. He had a very uneasy feeling that Bonnie was in danger and that this morning's murder scene and the attempt on her life this afternoon wasn't just some coincidence. These things, whatever they may be are in town and they're after her. These creatures wanted her for something but as far as he was concerned that was never going to happen.

Bonnie and Elena looked up as Stefan entered the home, his eyes drifted over to the women and then he spoke up. "Bonnie are you okay?" he asked his eyes bore down into hers. She just nodded her head and looked down at her overly bloody tee-shirt. Bonnie just looked down at herself and then back up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just need to change clothes." she mumbled as she headed around and quickly headed upstairs to the room her grandmother had set aside for her to use whenever she decided to come over. She still had clothes here because after her grandmother's death she had rarely ventured over here, mainly because her father had been home, and had wanted to keep an eye on her. As she disappeared up the stairs, Stefan looked over at Elena while he seated himself down on the sofa.

"You probably need to go after her...make sure she's alright." Elena was gone before he could finish his statement.

Elena quickly bounded up the stairs and found her friend in the bedroom that her grandmother had given her. Leaning against the doorframe, she studied her friend for a moment before speaking her voice calm yet concerned. "You have to talk about what happened...they'll help you, Bonnie." she stated with conviction as she looked at her friend. Before Bonnie could reply, Elena's phone went off. They both continued to stare at one another before Bonnie stated.

"Pick it up, Elena...and let me change clothes." Elena keep her eyes on Bonnie as she reached down and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Elena, thank goodness you answered. Have you seen Bonnie today?" Elena's eyebrows rose up to her hairline in surprise at the sound of Benjamin Bennett's voice.

"Um, yeah...she's right here." she turned and looked at Bonnie who had been watching her curiously, she quickly mouthed that the caller was Bonnie's father and then handed over the phone. Tucking it between her ear and shoulder she starting pulling on her pants.

"Bonnie...what in the world is going on...I've been calling you for the last half hour." he stated his voice full of worry, Bonnie settled down on the bed and looked across the room and sighed.

"I'm sorry Dad...Elena and I were having an intense conversation."

"Doesn't explain a thing about your phone?" he stated impatiently, Bonnie bit down on the corner of her lip and sighed.

"You're right...I dropped it today, and it broke." She heard her father sigh, for a moment before speaking up again. There were a few moments of silence before she heard her father sighed and spoke up again this time his voice sounded quite weary.

"Well, buy yourself another one, Bonnie. I have to be able to get in touch with you...at all times." she nodded her head and leaned back on the bed. "Now, your voice sounds strange is everything alright." he asked

"Like I said Elena and I were having a very intense conversation."

"So did you two works things out?" he asked again.

"Yeah."

"Good...that's good. Look I have to go, so um after school tomorrow go out and buy yourself a phone I don't care about the price. Just make sure you have it with you, you have no idea how worried I was."

"Okay Dad...and I'm sorry about that."

"Don't...it's my job." he stated cutting in on her statement. "You're my daughter and I love you...believe me I plan to worry about you till I'm old and gray. I'll talk to you later on tonight baby girl." With that said he hung up the phone. Bonnie closed the phone and dragged her glaze over to Elena who had been watching her silently.

"So?"

"He was just looking for me...he was worried." she replied as she held out the phone for Elena to take. Slowly rubbing a hand over her stomach, she thought about her near death experience that afternoon and the man that had come to her rescue. They stood there together through another awkward moment of silence before Bonnie sighed. "I guess we better get go on downstairs." Elena nodded her head at the suggestion.

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon are waiting on us." As they started downstairs, Elena turned to her friend and spoke up. "You know they're gonna want to know what happened." Bonnie just nodded her head at her friend's words. As they entered the living room, Bonnie spied Stefan sitting on the sofa slowly flipping through a magazine he found on the coffee table. As soon as they stepped foot in the room, he closed it and tossed it aside. Pushing himself off the sofa, he advanced on them and stopped only when he was a few feet in front of them. Tilting his head to the side, he looked Bonnie over. Seeing her out of the bloody clothes was a welcome relief. He quickly checked her over for injuries and determined that all the injuries she had, were closed up and healed which meant she had taken in some vampire blood before they gotten there or she found herself one fantastic healing spell.

"How are you feeling now? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied back softly as she swung her arms forward and briefly hugged herself while moving over to the sofa. Once seated, Stefan followed her and knelt down before her. They both looked at one another before he continued.

"I know you won't like this...but we have to invite Damon inside." Bonnie's mouth dropped open and before she answer, Damon's voice cut in from outside the front door.

"Let me in...you stubborn ass." There was a moment of silence before Damon called out again. "Sometime today would be nice...judging from the lovely new decor outside we have a lot to discuss, especially about your visitors." Rolling her eyes heavenward she prayed for the strength to handle this encounter.

"Fine, Damon please come in." A mere second later, Damon walked into her living room his ice blue eyes immediately looking her over for any sign of damage. Once he was done with that, and satisfied that she looked as healthy as she did earlier that afternoon he lifted his eyes to her greenish ones and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So do you mind telling me what in the hell happened this afternoon?"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the kind words...I really love to hear for you guys. Now I want to thank my reviewers from last time;_ BoxingKangarooo, Quizas, LOM1585, chaylorXtraylorlover, babyshan211, Phelycia, justareader13, glasvegas, yellie113, LunaSolTierra, ShaWill85 and SmilesX10_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to send me a Review.

Baby S

Chapter Four

"I think she needs to stay either with you," Damon replied pointing at Elena "Or us." he finished with a shrug of his shoulders as if he was putting himself out with the suggestion. Both Stefan and Elena raised their eyebrows at his words and then looked up at Bonnie who was furiously shaking her head.

"Absolutely not."

"Look, I wouldn't want to stay with Elena either...so go and get your things, I guess Stefan could clear a room for you." he replied, his voice taking on a tone as if he didn't really care at all. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head.

"Damon, I said absolutely not to the idea of me staying at your home." Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "And please don't talk about me as if I'm not here." she stated thinking back to the statement that had started their current fight. Damon shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over at her with just an ounce of patient before speaking.

"Didn't you tell us that several...not just one came after you. That they knew your name, and they they were talking about taking you to someone who wanted you alive...while you were on the ground bleeding and that this mysterious man came up, killed them with ease and then feed you his blood and left. After saying all that you tell us not to worry and that you will be fine." he finished with a bitter chuckle and a shake of his head. "Teenagers...so glad I grew out of that phase."

"Please." Bonnie snapped back. "Besides I can protect myself."

"Oh I think not...you could have been killed today do you realize that." he shouted back with a shake of his head. Bonnie quickly gave him a look before turning to Stefan and Elena who had been silently watching the exchange with twin expressions of shock on their faces. Damon was certainly showing everyone, well anyone who cared to look, his feelings for Bonnie. She, however was trying her best to ignore it while pissing him off.

"Look, I'll just put up a ward around this house and my home...so if there are vampires that I don't want in or on the property they can't get in." Damon looked at her for a moment before sighing, and moving over towards a chair and sitting down on it.

"Okay and what exactly will this ward do?"

"Anyone with ill intent can't come onto the property it's just as simple as that." she replied with a shake of her head while looking over at him. "It doesn't just include vampires but also humans and it also acts like my own personal alarm system I will be alerted each and everything someone with ill intent comes onto the property...it's a good alarm."

"Stefan?" Damon asked looking over at his brother for his thoughts. Stefan shrugged his shoulders and looked at his brother for a moment before nodding his head. It certainly sounded like a good idea and despite what happened this afternoon between Bonnie and the vampires he was confident in her powers. He knew she could do anything she wanted all she had to do was put her mind to it.

"I think it's a good idea." Damon's mouth dropped open at his words before standing up. "Damon?"

"Nothing I'm just going go on outside for some air." he muttered, Stefan watched his brother leave before quickly following out behind him. Once they were alone, Elena looked over at her friend and spoke up.

"Are you sure about this, Bonnie? You know Damon is really trying to look out for your best interest he truly does care about you." she stated softly as she looked at her. Bonnie slowly nodded her head for a moment before speaking up.

"I know...but I can take care of myself, Elena...my grams did it and so can I." Bonnie's words made Elena give her a sad smile before speaking.

"Did you ever think that maybe your grams didn't have anyone to share things with, that maybe she was forced to take care of herself...by herself." Walking over to her, Elena placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and spoke. "It's okay to ask for help...to accept it. I know losing grams was hard on you but you have three people that will do everything that they can to help you...don't go at it alone." she quickly pulled Bonnie into a hug and held her tightly before stepping back. "I'll call you later and please don't stay here for the night."

"I won't." Bonnie replied softly, "Does Damon still want a look at my grandmother's grimoire?" she asked suddenly remembering why she had been at her grandmother's home in the first place. Elena shook her head, she was pretty sure Damon was quite worried about something else.

"No I think he's going to be fine for now." she answered back with a shake of her head as she looked at her friend.

"Okay then." Bonnie whispered as she led Elena to the front door, "I guess I'll see you." Bonnie replied softly as Elena walked down the stairs towards Stefan. Bonnie also noticed that Damon was no longer there. Looking over at him she spoke up. "Where'd Damon go?" Stefan shrugged his shoulders as he hung an arm across the back of Elena's shoulders.

"I'm not sure...he just was gone when I came back out here." he answered truthfully, Bonnie bit her lower lip and then sighed.

"Okay then...I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow for school." Stefan nodded his head in an affirmative before picking up Elena and jetting out of the front yard. Bonnie quickly closed the door and pressed her back against it for a moment. She could do this, she could fight vampires if she needed to. She could do it. With a shake of her head, she pushed herself away from the door and headed towards the living room where her grandmothers' grimoires were kept. Picking them up she looked them both over, "I think it's time I picked up my study habits."

Many Years Ago...

"Abominations...that's what you both are...abominations." The elderly man stated as his head lolled to one side, he looked up at Jaxon his eyes doing absolutely nothing to hide their disgust and hatred for him. "Everything we stand for went to hell with you two." the man muttered again delirious with the pain that had been inflicted on him early by Jaxon and Lucius who had just grown tired of the man's moaning and stepped out of the shadows.

"Abominations...and what exactly would humans consider you?" he asked, his voice taking on a condescending tone. "I mean...they barely know anything about vampires but witches...oh they know about them...know enough about them to kill them, and in this country you and your coven decided to come to well... Jaxon, please tell me what was that your people do to those they hate or don't understand, Jaxon?" Lucius asked as he looked over at Jaxon who was still looking at the older man silently, "Jaxon?"

"Crucify...we crucify them." Jaxon replied as he looked back at his maker who was watching him with a small smile on his face.

"Now, I'm going to tell you this once...I'm taking over this area and any Coven members who haven't set themselves to a certain ideal are free to join my Coven...as long as they choose to take on the other aspects of it...which would be vampirism."

"We always knew vampirism among the humans started with our kind." The elderly man muttered as he looked at from Jaxon and back to Lucius. "You brought a plague on this world and then you wish to start a Coven full of cursed witches."

"Not cursed...blessed, you see as you grew old and your magic weaken with your age...I remained young and strong. This isn't a curse...I am blessed."

"Blessed...," the man trailed off and spit in the Lucius' direction. "Nothing about you is blessed...and if you continue to pollute the witch lines like this..." His voice was stopped by a loud slam across the face. The man's head flew back at an angle, Jaxon quickly righted his chair before he toppled over.

"I'm blessed...you're the one that's cursed...cursed to live with a power and know that no matter what it won't save you from age, disease or death. I've found the solution...I just made a few mistakes in the past." Lucius snapped out angrily as he pushed Jaxon out of the way so he could stand directly in the man's face. "The ability to live among the humans and know that I am a god among mere mortals and other supernaturals is a blessed feeling."

"You can die." Lucius' eyes darkened at his words as he leaned in closer to him.

"No one is good enough for that...like I said I'm a god." he whispered, his words only causing the other man to laugh.

"No...you're no god...just a man posing as one. There will be one that will be able to stop you, and a life of misery will follow." The man chuckled then, "Do what you will to me? As of now I'm done entertaining you." Lucius looked as if he wanted to say more but decided against it and looked over at Jaxon who was watching.

"Lesson." he muttered lowly still feeling quite upset over the older man's words, he didn't like the idea that he had presented. As Jaxon had become accustomed too, he stepped forward at the word lesson silently waiting instruction. Lucius looked down at the man before him and steadied the man's head. "Please stay awake...I would very much like to look into your eyes when I do this," he looked back over his shoulder at Jaxon. "Mercy...should never be in your vocabulary...kill whoever you question and fight. That way, you'll never have to look over your shoulder." he muttered as he drove his hand into the man's heart while keeping his eyes on the older man. "That way you'll get no surprises."

Now. . .

It was almost sunrise, Jaxon slowly sat down on the chair that had been placed on his balcony and looked across the table at Wilson who sat stiffly in his chair facing him. "The television said sunrise would happen at about six...twenty...that gives us twenty minutes." he murmured as he looked at the man. "Again I'm sorry about the use of vervain," he stated as he took off his gloves and tossed them to the ground beside him. "Are you comfortable?"

"Please just let me go, I'll tell you anything." Wilson pleaded softly, he could barely turned his head to look at the man.

"Oh you'll tell me everything...but I won't be letting you go." he stated softly as he looked at him with a shake of his head. "No...I won't be doing that." Wilson lowered his head to his chest, his shoulders shaking with unshed tears because he knew he was going to die. He was going to killed in twenty minutes. Jaxon allowed the man a few moments of self-pity before speaking up his voice cold and uncaring.

"Wilson," Jaxon called out quite coldly as he looked at him. "Look over here Wilson...look I'm not unreasonable."

"Then let me go," Wilson stated, "Let me go." he shouted as he shook in the chair.

"Like I told you." Jaxon replied. "I can't do that...but I can...allow you to choose how you want to die." Wilson looked at him as if he was insane, Jaxon caught the look and just shook his head. "Don't give me that look...Wilson." he muttered before reaching down. Wilson watched as he placed a gun on the table between them. "Now you can die by wooden bullets. It's quite modern...but it's effective..quick," he reached down again and pulled up a wooden stake. "Or you can go about it this way...it's rather old school...or I could inject you with so much vervain that you wouldn't feel a thing when the sun rose...however if I'm not satisfy with your answers I will chose how you die myself." Jaxon replied coldly as he looked at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"How many are here...with Marcel?" Jaxon asked calmly as he fingered the trigger of the gun, Wilson looked at him and then away from him.

"I don't know." The gunshot that followed made Wilson groan in pain as he rocked back in his chair, just as another gunshot followed. Wilson felt burning pain in both of his legs, he moaned aloud as the pain moved through his body. Jaxon patiently waited till Wilson to calm down before speaking again.

"Wanna try again...I don't have time for liars."

"Fine...it's a good bit of us here...quite a bit."

"Is bit...a unit of measurement, Wilson?" Jaxon asked impatiently as he looked at the man before him. "I'm One thousand nine hundred and eighty-seven years old and I've never used that measurement before," he raised his hand and moved it across the table and pressed it against right side of Wilson's chest. "I'll hit an artery...and believe me it's painful so please be more precise just like I'll be with my gun if you keep fucking with me."

"Fine...there are about twenty of us...well fifteen...when you get finished with me."

"Why fifteen? Seems a bit much for one witch that hasn't even tapped her true potential." he asked, Wilson looked over at the gun and then spoke up.

"Because of you...Marcel wants you dead...he wants you dead."

"There's nothing new there." Jaxon replied with a shake of his head. "Did he only send you five out so far."

"No...there are others...in the streets...looking around...asking for her...he wants a simple extraction." Jaxon nodded his head for a moment, just as the first rays of sun rose hitting their feet. "Please stake me...I can't take the sun...please." Wilson cried as he looked at the rising head of the sun as his ankles started smoking and his clothes lit on fire. Jaxon watched him silently and shook his head. He wasn't satisfied with the other man's answers, he lifted his glaze out towards the sun before speaking his voice as cold as the sun was hot.

"No." Wilson's eyes widened, as the sun ate up his legs, he could literally feel them burning away and turning into ash, tilting his head back he screamed out in pain. The sound scaring away some birds and no doubt waking some of the humans who had also rented rooms within the hotel. The heat of the sun was completely unbearable, the pain it gave him as it took him finally from this world was to much. Lowering his head, he looked across at Jaxon who was still sitting there silently watching.

"Please." he whispered as the sun slowly made it's way up his chest and to his neck, Jaxon pushed back his chair as the wind began to blew the pile of dust out into the air. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed two gold coins and placed them within the dust pile, before grabbing his things and walking back into the room. He quickly grabbed his things and left the room. He knew from the scream that Marcel released that the cops would soon be at his door. Gathering his things, he quickly walked out into the hallway and sped down the hallway just as the elevator door opened with personnel. Excusing himself he stepped aside and allowed them to race down the hallway before getting on the elevator.

"You know when I sent you there...I didn't think it would be this difficult for you to locate a witch...possibly the only witch in that small town." Lucius snapped over the line, causing Marcel to hold the phone away from his ear.

"I'm sorry."

"This is what happens when you send out people to do the task you want done...I would have had her by now, if you weren't so scared of Jaxon Augustus." he snapped out angrily, his words hit there mark and Marcel was up and out of his seat.

"I am not scared of Jaxon...I'm trying to do this discreetly or do you want to witches slash vampires out dueling in front of humans. That will only draw the defense witches out...and I'm sorry I don't want or need that type of attention.

"Please they've been after us...since the moment they realized that witches like us...powerful witches existed. There is nothing that they can do to you or I... or Jaxon...nothing. Now I want her here...if I call again, then you're simply going to have to bite the wooden bullet and go out into the field yourself. Cause if you come back here without her I will kill you and all of those with you." he stated coldly. "Failure doesn't exist within my Coven." Marcel held back the phone as the line closed. Tossing it aside, he growled and felt the pinch of his incisors as they nipped the flesh of his lip. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at his right hand man on this mission Garrett.

"Well I guess you heard all of that then huh." Marcel muttered as he lazily waved his head in the air and watched as his phone slowly reconstructed itself again. The man simply nodded his head, as Marcel continued on. "Judging by the fact that its a whole another day...I'm assuming that everyone has been killed...assemble a team and send them out. Don't make them go after her, yet. I just want them to get information on her. Send someone to that school...maybe some of the students can answer some questions."

"Yes sir...how many...five as usual."

"Yes five...and make sure they split up...I don't want to lose five people at once again." he stated harshly as he stood up and walked over to one of the humans that they had captured upon entering the town. The man had been serving him as Marcel's own personal drinking fountain. Holding his hand out he slowly pulled a bit of blood from the man and drank it all in. He looked up at Garrett who was still standing there and looking at him and frowned.

"What are you doing still here? Go...I want this done with." he replied with a dismissive shake of his head as he looked at the man before him. Garrett nodded his head and quickly exited the room in search of the five who would make up the new extraction team. He certainly didn't wish to fail, he knew that if they messed up Marcel would blame him and then kill him. As he entered the main room of the lair he cleared his throat and those gathered there stopped what they were doing.

"I need five more people to make a possible extraction team." he silently waited as five people slowly rose from their seats. "Alright...please follow me for your instructions and I can not express to you enough how failure is simply not an option."

Damon didn't know whether to turn off his cell phone or not, cause he certainly didn't want Sheriff Forbes calling him for every little thing. Besides, he couldn't figure out exactly why she would want him at a hotel in the first place he didn't know of any vampire that would hold up in a hotel room. No, they were far more superior than that. They would locate themselves a home or a lair but never a hotel room. He parked his car in the hotel parking lot and saw several on duty officers questioning the personnel of the hotel. He even saw one man, who appeared to be quite sick and judging from the large spot of throw up by his feet he was. Shaking his head in disgust he quickly headed into the hotel where he found Sheriff Forbes. She turned and saw him and sent him a weary smile. "Good, Damon you're here." she stated softly as if relieved.

"You called...so here I am." he replied as he looked over at the crime scene investigators who were frowning over at them. "What's their problem?"

"I won't let them up into the scene...I wanted to wait until you got here."

"Was it another attack?" he asked, as he faced her. She shook her head and just sighed.

"Not exactly...no I wouldn't call this an attack." Damon followed behind her as they got onto the elevator, he watched as she pressed the bottom for the top floor. As he waited he smelted something vampire but not quite. He placed it off by sniffing and wiping the bottom of his nose. Once the elevator hit the floor Sheriff Forbes stepped off and headed towards the end of the hallway. Damon followed behind her. The smell of vampire and something else becoming quite strong as they made their way further down the hallway.

"So what exactly do you think happened?"

"The sun came up." she stated cryptically, as she turned and looked at him. Damon paused in his steps and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Excuse me."

"The sun came up, Damon." she replied as she opened the door. Almost the smell of dead burnt flesh hit Damon like a sledge hammer. He paused in the doorway, and looked at the room before stepping through. Sheriff Forbes slowly followed behind him watching his every move. Damon looked around the room but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "It's all on the balcony." Damon looked back at her and then towards the opened balcony door that was letting in fresh rays of sunlight. Moving carefully Damon headed towards the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony and froze. It almost looked as if two people had, had breakfast on the balcony. Inside there were a pair of gloves on the ground, a wooden stake on the table and a small bottle of vervain. The smell hit him and instantly turned his nose, his mind instantly flashed back to Founder's Day down in the basement. "So what do you think?" Damon jumped at her words before lifting his glaze to the chair which was blackened from fire and ash.

"It looks like you have a vampire slayer on your hands." he murmured softly thinking of Bonnie's mystery man.

"What like Buffy?"

"I prefer Blade..." Damon replied as he turned around looking at Sheriff Forbes. "Besides I'm a vampire slayer, and believe me I loved the television show but Buffy doesn't describe me or your killer."

"How do you know?" Damon stepped aside and pointed at the gloves on the ground.

"I think the hands are two big." he replied smoothly as he looked at her. "So in other words we're looking for Blade." he replied as he looked at the vervain. He knew who ever had killed the vampire had been one himself which was why there were gloves on the ground. No vampire would handle vervain without them.

"So someone is killing vampires."

"Yes, just like you and I." Damon replied impatiently, "Look I really need to go can you handle the rest of this." He replied stepping back from the scene. Sheriff Forbes nodded her head and stepped aside to let him back into the room.

"I'll call you if anything turns up."

"You do that...and I'll call you if I come across anything." she nodded and then picked up her radio asking for the officers to allow the CSI upstairs. Damon quickly made his exit, once he was by his car he decided to head towards the school. He seriously needed to talk to his brother and possibly Bonnie. It looked as if Bonnie was stuck in the middle of a vampire war and she didn't know it, or didn't want him to tell her. Normally he let someone like her figure it out on their own but he didn't have time for Bonnie to do that.

It took him barely anytime to make it to Mystic Falls High, and when he did get there it was lunch time with a grin he got out of the car and locked it. "Planned that perfectly." he murmured to himself as he looked around. He instantly spotted the little crew sitting at picnic table enjoying their lunch. He quickly walked over, and paused as Bonnie lifted her glaze to meet his. "Sabrina...how are you today?" he called out with a smirk as he quicken his pace and settled down on the bench beside her.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Nothing much...just came to see my brother, his lovely girlfriend and you of course." he replied back cheerfully. "Wait, aren't you guys happy to see me." he asked with a playful grin on his face as he looked at them.

"I guess." Stefan replied trying to break the awkward silence. "But, seriously why are you here." Damon looked at his brother and then over at Bonnie, who was watching him wearily.

"Bonnie aren't you going to guess why I'm here?" She slowly placed her fork down and looked at Damon for a moment before saying.

"Damon, please tell us why you're here." she asked her voice sounding almost like a drone. He looked at her and then back towards Stefan and Elena.

"Well, since she asked so nicely...I'm here because well...there was a murder this morning, a vampire was killed and judging by your interesting story of what happened yesterday afternoon when your mysterious stranger saved you...well let's just say I think he killed that vampire you said he left alive before taking you into the house."

"Okay, and-."

"I think you might be caught in the middle of a war." he said softly as he looked at her. "That's what I think. I think you're caught in the middle of it, and they're trying to get you." He stated bluntly, as he placed two gold coins on the table"And judging from this...I think this war has been going on for quite some time."

"What is that?"

"Roman coins...it was left in the pile of ashes which means that your 'hero', if that's what we're calling him left it there for the man to take with him into the afterworld...to um pay the ferryman." Elena gave him a look and shook her head.

"How do you know that um...that's his intention?"

"History...it's all in a book somewhere." he replied back with a smirk, "Now I think we all need to just rethink things, because I think these people are going to be coming after you like crazy and I don't think a couple wards around the homes where you lay your head at night is going to help." Bonnie looked up from the coins at his words and sighed.

"I'll be fine...and I certainly don't want to drag you all into my mess."

"It won't just be your mess...they'll drag in other innocent people in it... I'm sure of it." Damon replied, with a deep sigh as he looked at her as if she had grown several heads. He didn't understand why she kept denying the fact that she would seriously need help, he just didn't get her.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"Go stay with Elena." he replied back quickly. "Go stay with her for a little while."

"I'll think about it." she murmured as she stood up and walked away from the table with her tray of food. Damon watched her retreating figure for a moment before turning around pushing himself up and off the bench. He pointed a finger at Elena and spoke his voice deadly serious.

"Talk to your friend." he snapped as he walked away from them and headed towards his car. Once they were alone Stefan looked at Elena and just chuckled.

"Man you can literally cut the tension between the two of them with a knife." he stated with a chuckle as he looked at his brother's back as he reached his car. "You can just cut the tension." he muttered with a shake of his head.

"What can you cut with a knife?" They both looked up as Caroline appeared with Matt by her side. She studied them for a moment, before Stefan just shook his head.

"Nothing...what brings you by?"

"Oh, I was hoping Bonnie would be with you guys too...we're having a little gathering at the Mystic Grill tonight...and I was hoping my two best friends would come along." she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"How many will be at this gathering?"

"Oh almost everyone...we're all just going to hang out at the grill eat and be merry." she finished her statement with a giggle as she leaned into Matt's side. "In fact there's this guy that I thought would be perfect for Bonnie...I know I shouldn't be playing matchmaker but you know me."

"Yeah." Stefan replied, as he turned away from her for a moment, Caroline watched them silently for a moment before saying.

"So are you guys coming? And if so...please bring Bonnie along." Elena nodded her head as she looked up at Caroline and just gave her a brief smile.

"Yeah, okay." Caroline smiled and then rushed over to a young black male who was standing off talking to Tyler and few of the other football players. Both Elena and Stefan watched as she happily chatted on the guy and then turned back around.

"He's cute." Elena admitted with a shrug, "You know maybe this is what Bonnie needs to get her mind off of what's been happening."

"I guess...but Damon won't like it." Stefan admitted with a sigh, as he thought about all the maneuvering he would have to do to keep his brother away from smashing his fist into the younger man's face. Oh he knew Damon would be at the party...and he certainly didn't feel like standing in the middle of his brother and the whole football team cause it certainly looked as if they were trying to recruit Bonnie's mystery date.

Damon, frowned as he stepped into the Mystic Grill later on that night. Normally he would appreciate the large group of teenage women running around drinking illegally looking to be bad for only one night. However, tonight just wasn't that night, and it probably was because he knew Bonnie would be there among the group of teenage girls perhaps drinking illegally and unknowingly chatting up a vampire like last time. "What are you doing here?" he looked down and his eyes settled on Caroline, a smile graced his face as he spoke.

"Well I was enjoying myself...go away and perhaps that can happen again." she fixed him with a pointed stare before shaking her head.

"I swear if you-." He quickly narrowed his eyes and leaned down into her face. Instantly bringing her into a trance as he glamoured her.

"Go away...go find your boyfriend and stay away from me for the rest of the night." Lifting his head, he watched as she blinked up at him and frowned for a moment before saying.

"Okay." Damon watched as she walked over to the pool table where Matt was and latch her arm around him. He was brought out of his stare by a chuckle that came from the bar beside him. Turning around he saw one a massive man sitting on a bar stool drinking out of his glass. There was a rather large cut on his face and his physique was one that spoke of his strength.

"You got quite a way with women." he stated with a drunken chuckle. Damon gave him a brief smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh it wasn't a compliment." he stated with a shake of his head as he tilted his head back and took another gulp of his beer. Damon narrowed his eyes at the sight and the shook his head and walked off deciding that beating the man to a pulp wouldn't be a good idea at the time, especially since he was here to see about Bonnie.

"Um, yeah whatever excuse me." he muttered as he disappeared into the crowd of people, he found Bonnie and Elena seated in a booth talking quietly to one another. Sliding into Bonnie's side, he draped his arm around her shoulder and shook up.

"What part of you caught in the middle of the war didn't you understand...and laying low certainly can't be done here." he replied as he took Bonnie's drink from her hand and took a generous sip and frowned. "Virgin?"

Snatching her drink from him, she gave him a look that clearly said she was not assumed. "Could you please leave I'm on a date right now." she replied back with attitude, Damon raised an eyebrow at her statement and then looked across at Elena.

"I thought I told you to talk to your friend...not get her a date."

"Like it's your business, Damon." Bonnie replied back sharply, "Besides I can take care of myself, so please leave cause I don't want him thinking I have a bad case of the ex."

"Oh believe me if we ever went out I wouldn't be your ex...ever." he replied back before turning to Elena and shaking his head. "I gotta have a talk with you about your people skills. Cause when I told you to talk to her this isn't what I initially had in mind."

"You shouldn't have anything in mind when it comes to me." Bonnie replied with a shake of her head just as Stefan walked up to the table with her date. Stefan watched as Damon slowly sat back and eyed her date and then looked over at him.

"Hey, brother...glad to see ya...and you I don't believe we've met."

"Cause we haven't." the younger man stated coolly. "Bonnie, is everything okay here." he asked looked around Damon towards, Bonnie who was now covering her face in embarrassment. Damon looked over at her for a moment before standing up and frowning.

"Yeah, everything's okay," he answered in Bonnie's stead, looking over at his brother he pointed towards a empty pool table. "Stefan do you mind if I talk to you over there."

"Um sure." Stefan answered as he allowed his brother to drag him away. Once they were alone, Damon faced him.

"What in the hell, Stefan."

"Look, Elena thought it would be a good idea if we got Bonnie's mind off of everything. She's been tense since it happened." Stefan answered as he tried to reason with his brother, "And Caroline thought that her and Xavier would make a good match."

"Should have known Caroline was in on this." Damon muttered as he looked at her brother. "But you know what that's besides the point didn't you hear a word I said outside during your lunch break or were you to busy paying attention to Elena's. . . features." he asked bluntly as he looked at him for a moment.

"I did...which is why I'm here."

"Yeah, with Elena...by yourself, I'd be more likely to believe you...but since she's here I don't think you're keeping a good eye on her."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're here...you can do that." Stefan replied as he turned walked away from his brother who was still standing furious beside the pool table.

"So Xavier what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked with a bright smile on her face as she looked up at her handsome blind date, she would certainly have to remember to tell Caroline and Elena thank you later on tonight.

"Nothing much...my parents wanted a change of scenery...and since it really doesn't matter where my father works, since he works from home most of the time we made the move." he answered honestly as he looked at her for a moment. "So what about you how do you like Mystic Falls?"

"It's okay...but I've been here forever so you'll have to excuse me if I don't sound to enthusiastic." she replied, he grinned and looked up as Stefan came back over and took his place beside Elena. "Everything okay over there." Xavier asked pointedly as he looked at Damon who was openly watching them from the pool table.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine now." Stefan replied with a smile as he looked back at his brother. Xavier nodded his head and then turned back to Bonnie and started asking her more questions. Their date continued on for about another hour before Xavier's home went off. Pulling it out he looked down at the screen and sighed.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked, as she noticed the look of regret that played across his face, he sighed for a moment before speaking.

"Nothing much...um...my parents just want to me come on home, and it is pretty late." he replied back softly as he looked over at her. Pushing himself up from the booth he looked down at her and graced her with a small smile. "I'm sorry about this...I was really enjoying myself, it's just that my parents don't seem to understand that I'm growing up."

"Please I have to call my father everyday just to put him at ease...he worries too." Bonnie stated, hoping that her offered information would make Xavier feel better. He smiled at her words and just shoved his phone into his pocket. "Um, do you wanna come with me," at her confused look he pushed on hoping he could ease her confusion. "I mean just out to my car...not my house." he continued on nervously as he looked at her shyly. Bonnie looked at him for a moment before standing up with a smile on her face. She really did enjoy her time with Xavier and didn't mind walking him to the his car.

"I don't mind, Xavier. Stefan...Elena I'm going to go outside with him." Stefan gives her simple nod and then watches as Xavier places his hand on the small of Bonnie's back as they walked away. Glancing over his shoulder he looked back at the pool table where he had left his brother earlier and inwardly groaned when he noticed that Damon was no longer at the table. Elena followed his glazed and then looked back at Stefan.

"Do you think...he'll start something." she asked.

"It's Damon." Stefan stated instead of answering the question with a shake of his head, after a few moments Elena nodded her head in agreement. She just hoped that Damon didn't make to much of a mess outside. She seriously wanted Damon and Bonnie to be friends, and she knew if Damon messed this up...well that would certainly be out of the question.

"You know I don't normally go out on blind dates, I tend to think that I'm to young for something like that but I'm glad that Caroline was able to talk me into this one." Xavier replied with a chuckled as they walked into the grill's parking lot.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've done something like this before as well." she admitted as she looked at him up from him. Xavier grinned and just shook his head for a moment before chuckling.

"Seems like your friend is a busybody...matchmaker...no offense though." he replied as he came to stand before a large black truck, taking out his keys he held them in his hand for a moment before opening the car door.

"Well, I guess I better get going then." Bonnie stated as she turned on her heel, Xavier quickly reached out and wrapped his arm around Bonnie tightly. Turning around she looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What are you doing, Xavier?" she asked in shock as his hold tightened around her. He watched her for a moment before clearing his throat. He paused for a moment and looked down at her before answering.

"My job." The off the wall statement completely threw Bonnie as she turned and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head in confusion.

"Your job." she asked him again, he rolled his eyes and pulled her close so that their foreheads were practically touching. Lifting one hand he trailed down her cheek and then grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her even closer.

"Yes, my job...you see my father...or boss wants you, and who am I do deny him what he wants when he gave me this life." he murmured as he looked her directly in the eyes. She gave him a looked as if he was crazy before struggling to get out of his hold. He watched her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Let me go...or I will kill you."

"Try it...kill away." he snarled as he released and watched as she stepped away from him. Bonnie stepped several feet away from him and then shouted out incendia. Bonnie watched as fire started but all Xavier did was merely brush his hand through the air and smirked as the small sparks of fire that had started on his clothing eventually died down. "You know if I had the time...I would let you try again." he snarled out as he walked towards her. However, before he could reach her Damon had appeared and placed himself directly in front of her.

"How about you let me try." Xavier's eyes narrowed at the sight of him as he recognized him from the grill as the man who had been giving him a hard time.

"Please be my guest." Xavier replied softly as he stepped back and mockingly bowed. He would get rid of this vampire and then he'd take Bonnie back to Marcel who would take her to Lucius and hopefully out of all of this he would receive favor with the Coven leader. Damon growled and allowed his incisors to drop down. Xavier just laughed then as he looked at the man before him.

"Are we doing show and tell?"

"I guess...you've been showing and telling me you're nothing but a bitch." Xavier just smirked at the statement before allowing his own incisors to drop down. He took in the shocked expressions of both the vampire and Bonnie.

"See you're not the only one with fangs." he snarled out before charging Damon who seemed to be ready for the attack. Damon as quick as lightening moved forward and met Xavier midway through the air colliding with him. They both fell to the ground with sickening smack. Damon bit down into the man's shoulder and listened to him as he growled out in pain while at the same time releasing his hold on him. Damon stepped back, and spat out the other's man blood while looking at him. Xavier slowly pushed himself up and looked at Damon before sending him a grin. Damon opened his mouth to comment but was suddenly overcome with an intense heat. Falling to one knee he looked at the man before him shock. Bonnie rushed to his side and touched him and pulled back at her hands in shock over the heat she felt coming from him.

"Leave him alone."

"Leave with me then." Xavier replied, not taking his eyes of Damon whose entire body was covered in sweat. She looked back at him and frowned just as Damon reached out with all the strength he had and grabbed her hand.

"Run." he forced out through the intense pain. It felt as if his insides were literally on fire. Bonnie went to do as commanded but was stopped as Xavier held up his free hand, she felt as if her body couldn't do a thing. He watched her for a moment before speaking up his voice cold.

"The only place you're going is with me." he replied as the jacket Damon was wearing starting smoking. Bonnie watched in horror as Damon slumped forward onto the ground. Covering her mouth, she looked from Damon's smoking body to Xavier who was watching her.

"Please stop." she cried as she went to touch Damon again but pulled back because of the heat. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"That I can't do."

"Oh I believe you can." Xavier froze and for the first time, Bonnie noticed that he actually seemed frightened. Xavier swallowed and then spoke up calmly as he tried to stop his voice from openly trembling.

"Jaxon...I didn't think you'd be here." Bonnie watched as a tall man stepped forward from the shadows with a look of sheer impatience on his face. He studied Bonnie and the prone figure of Damon on the ground and nodded his head.

"Yes I would have to say that much is obvious." Jaxon deadpanned as he looked over to where Damon and Bonnie were, lifting his hand the smoke coming from Damon's body stopped. Turning then to Xavier he continued. "I guess killing five of his men...did nothing to help Marcel get the picture huh." he questioned as he stepped towards the man. "And I guess killing you won't help him either...but I'll do it." Xavier snarled at his words, but also made a conscience effort to step back away from him. "You know what they say about someone doing the same thing over and over again even though they end up with the same result," he paused as if he waiting for an answer. When Xavier made no move to speak he spoke again this time his voice louder and firmer. "Do you know what they say."

"No." Xavier growled out angrily.

"Insane...they say if you do stuff like that you're insane." Xavier barely had time to reply before Jaxon had him by the throat. "I guess that makes me a little insane." Xavier struggled in Jaxon's hold, bringing his hands down on Jaxon's arm all he did was cause the man to laugh. "It doesn't matter what you fight me as...human, vampire, or witch...I will still kick your ass and Marcel's." he snapped out as he slammed the man onto top of a nearby car. The impact was so intense that the wheels on the car popped off and dented the truck that Xavier had been trying to use. The glass from all the windows shattered on impact. Thinking quickly, Bonnie mentally pulled Damon away from the struggling duo and knelt behind him holding him to her.

"You think killing me is going to stop Marcel." Xavier grunted out through the pain. Jaxon looked down into his face and shrugged his shoulders for a moment.

"I don't care...cause killing you was something I was going to do the moment I saw you with her." he snapped out coldly. "And I'll kill everyone that came here with Marcel simply because you all came here to hurt her." he snapped as he looked into Xavier's eyes. Jaxon lowered his incisors and moved to bit into Xavier's neck.

Thinking quickly, Xavier focused on the glass from the shattered car window and sent them sailing into Jaxon's back. Grunting, Jaxon flinched as thick pieces of glass embedded themselves into his back. Snarling he grabbed Xavier and tossed him as hard as he could into the brick wall that was behind them. He watch as the cement shattered like a mirror and bits and pieces fell on the ground with loud smacks. "Give up, Xavier...no mercy will be shown here. Just give up and I will be quick." Xavier turned over his face was bloody, Bonnie held onto Damon while watching in fascination as the man named Jaxon slowly advanced on him.

"I won't give myself up to someone like you who spits in the face of the Coven...of Lucius the man that-."

"He is no great man...his own legacy is built on blood, tears and bodies."

"Like you had no part in it." Xavier replied back harshly as Jaxon bent down and picked him up. Jaxon watched him silently for a few moments before speaking up.

"I no longer have a part in it." Jaxon growled out as he reached out and grabbed hold of Xavier's incisors. "Just like you will no longer have a part in it." Before Xavier could process what he was doing, Jaxon reached out and yanked out his incisors. Screaming he covered his mouth as black blood poured forth. Falling to the ground in agony he held onto his mouth, and watched as Jaxon pulled out a gun from his pants. Bonnie screamed as Jaxon fired off two shots into Xavier one in his head and one in his heart. As soon as the last bullet entered his body, Xavier slowly turned to ash. Tucking his gun away, Jaxon made to leave but was stopped by Bonnie's words.

"Please help him." she implored as she looked at his wide back. Jaxon stopped and turned around and looked at her and the vampire that was sitting silently in her arms. Walking back over to them, he placed a hand on Damon's stomach and then spoke without looking at her.

"He's torched his insides...a fire from the inside." he murmured as he looked up at the vampire's face and then finally at Bonnie. He took in her eyes and face and couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty, even as she shed tears for a vampire. Bonnie watched as the man that had come to her and Damon's rescue looked at her. He seemed like so harsh, but she knew that couldn't be true after all he had saved them.

"Bonnie we were getting worried about-." Elena stopped and screamed as she saw the scene before her. A large man looming over Damon who seemed be un-conscience and a tearful Bonnie. Stepping before her, Stefan spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Jaxon looked over at the younger vampire and then back at Bonnie and Damon before speaking.

"Upholding my promise."

"He saved us, Stefan." Bonnie replied softly as she looked at the man before her and then back at Damon. "Please help him." Jaxon studied the vampire for a moment. This action would go against everything he had been taught and believed in. Vampires...regular vampires were a curse. A plague...a black spot on the page of humanity itself. A spot that had been created by Lucius...a mistake. Giving mortals the ability to be gods was never Lucius intention. Throughout the years he and Lucius as well as Marcel killed vampires without a care, and now here he was about to help one live. Mercy was for the weak... he could almost here Lucius voice saying in his mind. Vampires were the true abominations. "Please." he heard her soft voice whisper again. Mercy...was for the weak, he heard Lucius whisper in his mind again as he looked at the vampire that had tried so valiantly to protect Bonnie. Mercy...was for people like them. Lucius was wrong...mercy was for the strong to bestow on those weaker than them. Lifting his wrist to his hand, he bit into it and waited for the blood flow and then guided his blood through the air into Damon's mouth.

Bonnie watched in awe, as the man made his blood flow through the air and into Damon's mouth. Stefan and Elena watched hoping that this would do the trick. Damon's chest starting rising and falling easily as he took better and deeper breaths. Bonnie looked down at him and then over at Jaxon who was sitting on his hunches watching. "Thank you." he bowed his head for a moment before speaking.

"You are welcome." he stood then, just as Damon opened his eyes. He made an effort to get up but was restrained by Bonnie and his brother who had made his way over to his side once Jaxon stood. Only Elena saw Jaxon as he slowly disappeared into the night like mist, once she was sure he was gone she went over to Bonnie's free side and looked Damon over as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews from last week, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter sorry for it being so late. Please remember to review I'd love to hear from you.

Baby S

Chapter Five

After making sure that Damon was okay; Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan quickly left for Bonnie's home while leaving Damon behind so he could answer some of Sheriff Forbes' questions since the commotion had attraction some attention. Damon stood slowly massaging a hand over his belly as he watched Sheriff Forbes look over the crime scene. Looking over her shoulder back at him she sighed for a moment before speaking up. "This was quite a fight." she muttered as she carefully fingered some of the broken glass that remained on the ground, Damon nodded his head in agreement and crossed his arms while watching her.

"So was it just you two fighting?" she asked, since she knew of only Damon who had been at the scene of the crime.

"Yeah, I spotted him when I saw him chatting up Bonnie Bennett." he admitted with a shrug of shoulder as he looked down for a moment. "I, of course headed him off and got him to come out and talk with me...when I confronted him, he basically snapped and attack me and he would have killed me too if it wasn't for our resident Blade." he replied as he walked over towards her. Sheriff Forbes paused at her examination of crime scene and turned to Damon her face full of regret and guilt.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have kept you here like this...not when you're hurt." Damon chuckle weakly and just shrugged his shoulders for a moment before sighing. He looked at Sheriff Forbes for a moment before speaking up.

"Look I wanna get to the bottom of his this just as much as you do." Damon replied and for the first time he felt he was being absolutely truthful to Sheriff Forbes, she nodded her head for a moment before speaking.

"What do you think he wanted with Bonnie?" she asked worriedly, she had to admit she worried about her daughter and her two friends. After hearing Damon tell her that he had been able to pull a vampire away from Bonnie Bennett she had literally been sick to her stomach. She couldn't and certainly didn't want to imagine that Bonnie, a little girl that she saw grow up in this town, being killed by a vampire.

"What do vampire usually want humans for?" Damon replied back with a shake of his head as he looked at her. "A good midnight snack." he replied with a shake of his head as he looked over at the pile of dust, pretty sure that wasn't what this particular vampire wanted. Sheriff Forbes shot him a look at his words and he frowned and held his hands up. "I don't mean to be callous but, isn't that what they do." he stated more than asked as he looked at her. Sheriff Forbes gave him a look for a moment before shaking her head and returning her attention to the ground.

"And you say that this," she paused and looked over at him and then sighed. "I suppose him going to have to call him what you've been calling him for a while now. So then our resident Blade came to the rescue."

"Yeah, he came in the nick of time cause I certainly couldn't handle this guy."

"Why what was different about him." Sheriff Forbes asked as she turned to face him. Damon paused and internally wondered what was different. It was almost as if the vampire had also been a witch as well. Especially the way, he countered Bonnie's spell and basically lit his insides on fire. Lifting his ice blue eyes up he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know...maybe he was an older vampire, he was just good...but Blade came to the rescue." he stated reluctantly, no one knew how much he hated to admit that. He was basically to old for someone to come to his rescue, especially someone he didn't even know. His brother was one thing...they were at least family but a quiet stranger wasn't someone he wanted to owe his life too.

"You don't sound to happy about that?" Sheriff Forbes replied as she looked at him while walking away from the crime scene and over to Damon. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked up at him for a moment before speaking. "How about you head to the hospital and let them check you out."

"I'm fine...just a little sore and besides that's something only a few hours in bed can cure." he stated with a patient smile as he looked down at her. She nodded her head for a moment before stepping back and looked at him.

"Okay then...do you mind keeping an eye on Bonnie Bennett, just for a little while I don't want her to get into any trouble." she replied softly as she looked up at him, her eyes full of worry. Damon lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck and just shook his head for a brief moment before speaking up again.

"Don't worry...I'll do it, until I'm sure she's safe." he answered as he turned and walked away from Sheriff Forbes and the rest of the police that had accompanied her to the scene. Once he was sure that she was looking at him any longer he quickly sped away to Bonnie's house.

"Hey, Dad." Bonnie replied as she tucked her cell phone between her ear and shoulder as she spoke him calmly. There was a momentary pause before Benjamin Bennett spoke up over the line his voice full of surprise.

"Baby girl...hey...is something wrong?" he asked his voice coming through the line full of fatherly concern. Bonnie folded a pair of jeans and placed it into a suitcase before looking over at Elena and Stefan who were both silently watching her for the edge of her bed. Bonnie thought over his question and then thought about the vampire that attempt to take her...kidnap her and take her to only God knows here and to only God knows who.

"I'm fine...I'm just calling to get your permission for something." she replied as she forced herself to smile despite the fact that he wasn't there with her. She always felt that her father could tell if she was smiling or not over the phone and she certainly didn't want to give him a reason to worry about her.

"No, you can not have boys over at the house." he replied with a chuckle as she instantly exclaimed daddy with a small wail. He smiled brightly for a moment before speaking up his voice cool and calm. "So what is my favorite daughter calling to ask me about."

"Can I go and stay with Elena for a little while."

"Is everything okay?" he asked his voice taking on a worried tone, she sighed for a moment before answering him.

"Yes...everything is fine, I'm just a little lonely and besides we're checking up, and I don't see the problem." she stated with a sigh. She hated lying to her father but she didn't want to tell him that she was a witch and that vampires were after her. She didn't know what his reaction would be but she was sure that he wouldn't believe it. He never truly discussed magic with her, mainly because he claimed that his mother was making things up. Besides that fact her father was a business man that dealt in reality. He certainly wasn't going to believe some tell about witches and vampires and other things that go bump in the night.

"Well since you put it like that...then no I don't see the problem either. I'll just stop the mail and-."

"Don't worry about that...I won't be so busy that I can't go by the house and pick up the mail." she replied quickly. She really didn't want to put her father out like that. She knew he was busy and she certainly didn't want to make him have to do anything extra while on his business trip. Benjamin paused on the line for a moment before speaking.

"Alright then...as long as it's okay with Elena's aunt I really don't have a problem with it."

"Thank you Daddy." Bonnie exclaimed happily as she held onto the phone, Benjamin just laughed and spoke up.

"Well okay then...I guess I'll be talking to you later on, you be safe sweetie." he replied before hanging up the phone. Bonnie closed the phone and then slipped it into her pocket before looking at Elena and smiling.

"He said yes."

"Good..." Elena replied releasing a sigh of relief, after what she witnessed tonight she certainly didn't want her friend staying alone in a house all by herself. "So are you all packed?" Bonnie looked at her bag and then shook her head.

"No, just give me a few more minutes."

"It's not like we can't come back...besides what if they are watching to see where you are going." Elena replied as she wrung her hands together. Stefan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder at her words and then looked over at Bonnie.

"Like it matters, they probably already know that I'm...well, that I go to school at Mystic Falls High and since they know that little piece of information they can find me anytime they want and follow me whenever they want. What I need to do is practice a bit more and get better at my spell casting and then I can take them on."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Stefan replied, he never knew any vampire besides Katherine that could handle his brother. Everyone else attempted to do it and failed miserably, except for this stranger that left Damon on the ground in Bonnie's arms. Damon had literally been out of it for a few minutes after being attack, and it wasn't until after hearing the shrill of the police sirens that they both heard approaching in the distance, that Damon broke out of his stupor.

"And why not...I'm good, it's just that with these guys I'm going to have to be better." she replied with a determined look in her eyes as she went back to her closet and pulled out several more outfits just as a knock sounded on the door. All three of the lifted their glazes to one another and wondered what or who exactly was outside Bonnie's door at this hour. Stefan gave them both a look before jetting downstairs to the door. Opening it up carefully he sighed when he saw his brother on the doorstep with his hand poised in the air for another fist pound for Bonnie's front door. Damon looked at his brother and shook his head.

"You certainly can't invite me in." he replied with a shake of his head before calling out. "Bonnie!" He paused as he heard the thundering of her and Elena's footsteps on the stairs and waited patiently for them to appear in the doorway.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you to Elena's home." he replied back mockingly in that sounded suspiciously like a butler. "So can I come in?" Damon asked returning his voice back to his usual tone, Bonnie eyed him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Please Damon come inside." she muttered as she made a dramatic sweep with her arm, in a flash Damon was inside of the house and closing the door behind him. Once it was closed and locked he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"So does anyone have something to say to me...cause I warned you and you all didn't listen to me." he replied back with a shake of his head. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him for a moment before turning on her heels and heading back upstairs. "An apology...you know, an I'm sorry Damon for not listening to you I promise it won't happen again...that would be nice to hear." he called out after her while mocking her voice. Bonnie froze on the steps and turned to him with a scowl on her face.

"I do not talk like that."

"Hey, just apologize and all will be forgiven." he repeated with a smile as he looked at her as if he was patiently waiting, because he knew she had to do it. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him for a brief moment before sighing.

"Sorry."

"That's not what I said you had to do." he replied back, "Say, Damon I'm sorry for not listening to you, and I promise it won't happen again."

"Are you serious?"

"Isn't this situation serious?" he asked bluntly while keeping the smile on his face even though the comment had completely sucked the humor completely out of the situation. Bonnie blinked at him in shock before sighing.

"Let me go pack and I'll apologize to you later." she replied softly as she headed up the stairs, Damon watched her go before walking over to the sofa and sitting down. Elena barely spared him a glance before heading back up the stairs after Bonnie. Once the two brothers were alone, Damon looked at his brother who was leaning on the stairs sporadically looking up after the girls.

"So where is she staying?" he asked bluntly as he picked up a picture of Bonnie, her grandmother and her father.

"With Elena...she just called for her father's permission so, she's going to do it. She's packing right now." Damon sighed and nodded his head in obvious relief, a movement he quickly stopped when he noticed the look his brother was sending his way.

"What?" he questioned as he set the picture down and looked over at Stefan who was silently watching him.

"Nothing much...just noticing how relieved you are over Bonnie listening to your advice, cause normally you wouldn't care."

"Is there a question in all of this, cause I rather like it when you're all broody and stare-y." he replied back with a shake of his head. Stefan just smiled and shook his head. He wasn't going to push his brother on his obvious like of Bonnie Bennett. He just wasn't going to do it, because all Damon would do was deny it.

"No need for the snarky." Stefan replied back with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest, obviously pleased with himself and his actions. Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother and shook his head while pointing a finger at him.

"Oh no...you can't do me," he replied with an indignant look on his face. "You don't see me being all moody and broody every chance I get. You know why, cause I understand that, that's your thing and I don't want to step on your toes, but trying to steal my style is a bit much." he replied heatedly as he looked at his brother for a moment who was just smiling at his words. "Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Stefan replied with a grin, just as Bonnie and Elena came back downstairs, Damon studied them both for a moment before speaking up.

"I'm glad you're listening to me now...it's just a shame that it took a near death experience for me and one for you, before you realized that you should listen to me." Bonnie gave him a look that clearly said she was unamused by his words. Pushing himself off the sofa, Damon spoke up his tone serious and calm.

"Now I really don't think you should do anything extra."

"This isn't going to control my life...and I'm not going to run off and hide." she replied back with a shake of her head. Damon crossed his arms over his chest for a moment before sighing.

"Fine...looks like one of us will have to be there in order to make sure you're safe." he stated calmly, "Cause it certainly doesn't look like magic works on these vampires...the important question is what type of charm do they have." he asked. "Far as I know...the only charm any vampire can have are the rings that block you from the sunlight...haven't even heard rumors of charms that can protect you from a witch's spell."

"You're right about that...I haven't heard anything about that either." Stefan added, feeling as if maybe he needed to put his own opinion in the conversation so that Bonnie would listen to them about what was going on. Bonnie's hand clutched the strap of her bag as she turned and looked first at Stefan and then finally at Damon.

"About me not doing anything extra...I was thinking about practicing my witchcraft."

"Don't see how that's a problem?" Damon asked, not seeing where any of this was going, Bonnie met his stare head-on and pushed on.

"Yeah, well the problem is...I certainly can't practice my spells at Elena's home. Jenna and Jeremy..." she trailed off as Damon got the picture. Looking over at Stefan and then back at her he spoke up again.

"Well our house is-."

"I want...to practice at my grams home." Damon's mouth dropped open at her words and he furiously shook his head.

"Absolutely not...," he paused and looked at Stefan and Elena who were both remembering Bonnie's earlier comments upstairs in her room. "Come on guys help me out here."

"I'm not sure magic will do the trick...these guys are powerful...I mean they took down Damon."

"Geez, thanks." Damon replied with a roll of his eyes as he looked back at Bonnie and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously upset with the way his brother described that night's events.

"Look, I'm not trying to talk about you...I mean it did happen."

"Still not helping." he muttered from the side of his mouth, before looking at Bonnie and talking instead of his brother who was doing a rather good job of making him feel a lousy, crummy and awful protector. "Look, what my brother is trying to say is that well...we aren't sure you can use magic in this fight."

"Please...of course you can...cause he certainly did." she replied back with a pointed look in Damon's direction. "Look I'm not saying I'm going to venture off by myself in the woods with my little black magic book...all I'm saying is that I need to practice and you're welcome to come with me when I go off to do said practicing." she replied as she looked from Damon over to Stefan and Elena.

"And where exactly will this be, the practicing I mean." Damon asked smoothly as he looked at her.

"At my grams house."

"You do know that, these vampires that are after you have already been there...last time I checked you almost died there."

"I also died outside of the Mystic Grill, I don't hear you proclaiming that I'm no longer allowed there."

"I'm sorry the attack outside the restaurant didn't make that clear enough for you." Damon pointed out smartly as he gave her a look that clearly said he was amused at all. Bonnie looked over towards Elena for support the her friend wisely remained quiet.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm going to go to my grams' house alone, but-."

"Try not at all." he called back as he looked at her. Bonnie's eyes narrowed at his words and she spoke up, this time her voice getting quite heated as she stated.

"You don't tell me what to do, I don't know what your problem is but this telling me what to do needs to stop right now before something happens to you." she replied back with a shake of her head as she looked at him. Damon raised an eyebrow at her threat and moved forward to say something when Stefan quickly planted himself in-between them both and sighed.

"Let's not fight alright...let's just figure things out okay." he reasoned as he looked over at Elena for help in the situation. She quickly nodded her head and spoke up then.

"Yeah, no more fighting...now I'm pretty sure that Bonnie isn't talking about going to her grandmother's house by herself," she paused and looked over at Bonnie. "Right?" Running her hand up and down the strap of her bag, Bonnie nodded her head and looked over at Elena.

"Right, but I can't practice it here or at Elena's house."

"Which is true...so you can protect it at our house." Bonnie looked at Damon and then shook her head.

"My grams house is just right for practicing not that I'm opposed to setting yours on fire." she finished with a smirk in Damon's direction, that he did not return. Instead he turned his glaze towards Stefan and Elena and sighed.

"I guess we'll be having a weekly field trip then."

Bonnie had hardly been stepped foot out of Elena's car, when Caroline rushed over beaming at her as if she knew some secret. Returning the smile, Bonnie watched her friend as she came to an exhausted stop in front of her. "So, how was he...I mean your date last night." Yep, Caroline secretly did think she knew a secret...like the fact that Bonnie's date had been wonderful and that Xavier didn't try to kill Damon or kidnap her after they walked of the Mystic Grill.

"It was fine." she replied back. Caroline nodded her head, and then looked over at Elena who was standing by the front of the car silently watching them.

"See I told you that they would be good together." she called out proudly as she looked at her, Elena just gave Bonnie a look, who in turn cleared her throat to get her friend's attention.

"Caroline...I don't think I'm going to see him anymore." The smile on Caroline's face instantly dropped as she looked at Bonnie as if she had just told her that she wanted to eat her brains. Shaking her head she looked from Elena and then back to Bonnie.

"You looked like you were having fun last night."

"Yeah, well...that's all I wanted to have. I'm seriously not trying to attach myself to someone right now...believe me dating is the last thing I have on my mind right now." Caroline stepped back obviously stunned before shaking her head.

"But it looked like you two hit it off well."

"We can still be friends, Caroline." Bonnie replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she headed towards the school, Elena and Caroline easily falling into step. "Besides, I don't want to settle for the first guy I meet."

"Right." Caroline replied with a smile easily recovering from her shock over what Bonnie had told her. "Elena, what do you think?"

"I think Bonnie's a big girl...she can handle finding a boyfriend, besides it's not like she lacking in the looks department and besides that there a lot of guys here aside from Stefan and Matt of course," she paused and sent Caroline a smile. "That would love to get to know Ms. Bonnie Bennett." All three of the laughed as they entered the building.

When lunchtime came around Caroline left to go and find Matt while Elena and Bonnie went to go and have a seat outside like they normally did when the weather was particular nice, like it was today. Stefan soon came to join them outside with his own meal. "So how was school today, and Bonnie if Caroline tries to set you up again just say no." he replied as he sat down beside Elena while placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Oh please that's something you don't have to worry about." she replied back with a smile as she looked at him. They all ate silently for a few more minutes before Bonnie spoke up again this time her voice blanketed by a curious tone. "You know I've been thinking about Xavier and I don't think he had a ring on."

"He had to have it on...there's no way he could have been out here in the sunlight like without." he replied with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I know but I don't remember it." she replied with a shake of her head, "In fact now that think of it, I know he didn't have it on." she stated, as she pictured him. He talked with his hands and he certainly didn't have one on either hand. "Can you wear on a necklace?"

"Nope...the ring has to be on your body...like a finger...or it really doesn't work." he stated with a shake of his head while looked down at his own ring. "So what are you thinking?"

"Nothing much...just that he was quite unusual and this little bit of information certainly makes that bit of information true." she stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "So...guys how about this weekend..we head out to my grandmother's house so I can practice." Elena reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Bonnie's before speaking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, more than anything...Elena." she replied back with a sigh. "I need to be able to practice, cause unfortunately for me...Stefan and Damon won't always be around."

"What about your mystery man?" Elena asked as she remembered the man who seemingly disappeared into the air outside of the Mystic Grill. Bonnie bit her bottom lip before shaking her head for a moment.

"Please I really don't need to be concerned about some guy...that's involved in all of this." she answered back simply. "Besides, I don't think he's looking for a date."

"He's protecting you though." Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, for some reason." she muttered back as she looked down at her plate. "I don't know him, and I can't figure why he would want to, no offend Stefan but vampires in general don't seem like the type to protect the damsel in distress...all twilight books and Stefan aside." Stefan chuckled at her answer and just shook his head.

"Well maybe you'll get your answer."

"Maybe." she repeated with a shrug. "All I want to do right now is practice my magic so next time they come I'll be ready to help you and Damon out."

"You know we don't want you to fight."

"I'm sorry but these guys are strong and I seriously don't you guys can take them on by yourself so if I can help I will." she returned with a huff as she sat back. "Elena's helped you both before."

"That was before we got there...and we don't like it." he stated with a shake of his head, "Just like your our friend and we want to be able to help you get through this trying time." he replied back with a shake of his head as he studied her.

"Fine...so will you guys come with me to my grandmother's home this saturday and help me train?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes up at him. Stefan graced her with a smile and nodded his head. Satisfied with how the conversation went, Bonnie sat back and allowed the couple a little time to themselves while she finished up her meal.

"Would someone please explain to me how I came to agree to all of this." Damon groaned as he settled down on the back porch steps of Sheila Bennett's home while watching Bonnie perform some spell that burnt the grass all around her. Tilting his head back, he looked over at Elena and Stefan who were also watching but not paying him any attention. "Hello, could one of you please tell me how I ended up here wasting a perfect Saturday watching Bonnie burn grass...and not the good grass mind you."

"Be quiet, Damon!" Bonnie called out from her position out in the field as she turned and looked at him. "And to answer your question, you're out here because you know I would have come out here by myself if you hadn't."

"Right, how could I forget." he muttered with a shake of his head. "Could you please hurry this along...I don't want to waste my night as well." Bonnie shook her head at him and then returned her attention to what she had been doing earlier. Damon watched her silently and then looked over at his brother.

"She's certainly gotten better, but after what happened to me I'm afraid it's not good enough." he muttered lowly as he rubbed a hand over his stomach. He didn't like the fact that she was out here right now practicing, and it wasn't because he didn't want her to get better. He just didn't want her to believe her skills were something that they most certainly weren't. She could run-off into battle thinking she was stronger when she was only perhaps half as strong as some of the people out there. Stefan reached out and patted a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry too much." he replied back with a brotherly smile, nodding his head Damon looked back over at Bonnie and saw that she had stopped her movements and was staring off into the wooded area, just beyond the ward she had placed up. Then a tall figure apart, calming stepping through where the ward had been placed. Looking like nothing had happened. Before he could blink he was beside Bonnie with Stefan taking up the other side. They both watched as the man walked closer calmly looking from the left to the right and nodding his head as if he were amused.

"Nice ward, Bonnie." the man called out as he walked closer and now Damon could tell it was the same man from the alley and judging from Bonnie's gasp, she came to the same conclusion. Stepping forward, Damon spoke up.

"How did you get on this property?" he asked, watching as the man tore his attention away from Bonnie to look at him.

"I simply walked on...nothing fancy." he replied dismissively as if he should have know that already. Bonnie's mouth dropped open at his words as she shook her head in confusion.

"But I put a ward down...it should have-."

"But I mean you no harm...in fact I saved you, last time I checked," he replied smoothly as he looked at her and then over at Damon. "And you." He rocked back on his heels and then nodded his head towards where the ward would be. "Nice ward...I think it would hold up for about five minutes before a better person "knocked," it down."

"Excuse me...I'm quite powerful."

"You mean...you have the potential to be powerful." he replied back with a smirk as he looked at her. "Cause as far as I'm concern...you couldn't even handle a new turn." he replied with a shake of his head. He thought about Jacob's granddaughter and frowned, the woman really went slow with the girl. If she had been with anyone else she would have been leaps and bounds ahead of her current self. However, that wasn't the case and there was no use in dwelling on the ifs.

"Turn? Do you mean vampires?" Stefan asked, it was quite hard to hide the look of disgust that appeared on his face at the word. Lucius' training was deep enough that he couldn't change it after one night even though he did use his powers and blood to save one.

"No...that's not what I mean...a human can handle vampires, if they know what it is that they are fighting...no, I believe only supernatural beings can handle us."

"What exactly are you?" Bonnie asked as she looked at him.

"We don't have a name exactly." he replied smoothly. "But um, let me put it like this cause you need to know what it is you are fighting...I'm a sort of like a vampire...and I'm also a witch." he stated calmly as he forced his incisors out. He watched as all three of them took multiple steps back. "And the people after you are exactly like me, and only differences between me and them is that I'm better, and I'm here to protect you because I promised I would."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

A/N: Hey guys, it's another week and that means it's time for another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week. _chaylorXtraylorlover, Ali08, Phelycia, Hellzz-on-Earth, babyshan211, and smilesx10_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to Review.

IMPORTANT: Now I've been asked if Jaxon will get in the way of Bamon, so let me just answer that question. No, he will not...this is a Bamon story. So just hang in there with me.

Chapter Six

"I don't trust him." Damon blurted out from his perch on top of the kitchen counter, growing tired of Bonnie, Stefan and Elena discussing the man in the other man. Turning to look at him, Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and just sighed for a moment before speaking up.

"Do you have a reason why? Considering you just met him."

"There are plenty of reasons." he countered with a shake of his head, he just couldn't nor did he want to say why out loud. Bonnie studied him for a moment before speaking up.

"Let me guess...you don't like him because he saved my life twice and yours once is that it." Damon huffed and pushed himself up and off the counter.

"No, it's the fact that he's here because of a promise...and to who, who made him promise to protect you. Who else knows about you besides us and...," he trailed off thinking that mentioning her grandmother at this time is right. "Your father doesn't know about what you are does he?"

"Please, he always discredited my grandmother...-" Bonnie muttered only to be immediately cut off by Damon.

"Exactly so...why is this guy coming here...taking about someone made him promise to protect you, if it had been your grandmother wouldn't you have seen him that night the tomb was open." he stated forging ahead hoping that by him mentioning that night she wouldn't go back to hating him at the degree she had earlier that summer up until the beginning of this week.

"Maybe." Bonnie replied softly.

"Exactly," he stated coolly, "So you mean to tell me...that you're going to trust a guy who just appears the moment things start happening. Maybe it's all apart of some great plan...get you to trust him and then kill you once that trust has been given."

"I'm sorry but that's not what I'm here to do," they all turned and looked at Jaxon who stood in the doorway of the kitchen his arms crossed over his chest as he lent on the side of the doorframe. Stefan and Damon were trying to get over the fact that neither of them had heard him come up to them. "If you have questions...ask me, and guess what I'll answer them." he replied coolly as he pointedly looked at Damon as if daring him to man up and ask him something. Taking the challenge Damon looked over at Jaxon and spoke up.

"Fine...there have been some incidences recently...there was a group of teens killed earlier this month and just yesterday there was a vampire execution on a hotel balcony know anything about it." Jaxon nodded his head and looked over at Bonnie.

"I can only take credit for the execution...however he was not a vampire...and neither am I." he replied as he turned to look at Damon. "We...our kind are certainly no where near your level."

"Huh, you don't say...at least we agree on something." Damon snapped back as he looked at Jaxon and then over at Bonnie.

"See he admits it...he killed the guy."

"Yeah, but he also said that he wasn't a vampire...what exactly are you?" Bonnie replied as she studied him for a moment while stepping closer, Jaxon studied her silently for a moment before shaking his head and pointing towards himself.

"I am more than a mere vampire," he spat out. "And more than a witch."

"Man, we don't have time for your cryptic bullshit answer the question." Damon snapped angrily, as he eyed the man. Jaxon gave him a tired look but spoke up again.

"I am a mixture of both." Bonnie stumbled back and looked at him as if he were lying, turning to look towards Elena and Stefan she shook her head and frowned for a brief moment before the events of Xavier's attack came crashing all around her. She remembered how Xavier had dropped fangs and then at the same time worked out a fire spell which basically cooked Damon's insides and then how he had held her in place with absolutely nothing. She remembered the feeling of not being able to move and not being able to help Damon either. It was at that time when she was really about to give up when Jaxon arrived. He basically beat Xavier down, and then healed Damon by feeding him his blood but the exchange had been different very different from anything she had ever seen.

"A mixture...last time I checked vampires don't reproduce, if that were true I'd have a lot of babies out there."

"I'm sorry if you lack the imagination...but I am a mixture and no my parents were one or the other. I was born a witch, and then turned by another." he stated as he looked at Damon not even bothering to hide the fact that the other man was pissing him off. He had to admit he liked the man's brother so he mentioned it. "Why can't you be like your brother huh...quiet and gathering all the facts before he even attempts to make a statement, saves him the trouble of looking like an ass."

"How did you know that he's my brother?"

"Aside from the slight resemblance?" Jaxon asked with a raised eyebrow. "You both carry almost the exact same smell."

"Please, let's get back on topic." Stefan stated cutting in on the conversation slash pissing fight his brother was picking with the other man. "So a vampire turned you?"

"No...Lucius is not a vampire and he would kill anyone who made the mistake of calling him that." Jaxon replied with a shake of his head. "No, he's the one that started the vampirism plague...he doesn't believe that mere humans should be turned. No he only wants witches within his fold. He feels that we are better equipped for the power that vampirism gives someone since we already have the power of witchcraft in our blood."

"So he doesn't want us to have this power...of vampirism." Stefan asked curiously, as he looked over at his brother. Jaxon nodded his head before verbally answering the question.

"Exactly, humans can hardly handle the power of being a ruler...a king...a mere sheriff without being blinded by power, giving a human being the power of vampirism is to Lucius and myself a high crime something that none of our kind want to do."

"But you turn witches."

"Yes, but as I stated we already handle our powers with ease, the vampirism given to witches is a gift-."

"One I don't want."

"And one I'm willing to protect your from." Jaxon stated firmly as he looked at Bonnie who was leaning on her friend for support. Bonnie wrung her hands together for a moment before speaking up her voice soft yet firm.

"Who did your promise...I mean who made you promise to protect me?" Jaxon studied her and then stepped back out of the kitchen doorway.

"Let's go into the living room...I'm pretty sure it's more comfortable in there." he stated smoothly as he turned on his heel and headed out towards the living room. He listened as he heard several sets of footsteps following him. Once everyone was seated, he spoke as he looked towards the mantle which housed several pictures of the Bennett family. Glancing back at Bonnie, he leaned back in his chair and spoke up.

"How much do you know about Emily Bennett?"

"I know plenty about her." Bonnie replied, "She wasn't a vampire, I know that." she quickly shot out as she looked at him. Jaxon nodded his head and sat back.

"I wasn't going to say that." he stated calmly, "Nope not at all, however I have to ask you this...do you know about Jacob Bennett the man that fathered her children." Bonnie's mouth dropped open and quickly closed.

"Jacob Bennett...yes the man that owned her and loved her before he forced her to leave the plantation."

"What are you talking about, Emily was Katherine's servant." Damon replied coming into the conversation rather quickly. Jaxon shot him an annoyed look before continuing.

"What happened after Jacob forced Emily to fled, I have absolutely no knowledge of, however I do know that they were lovers and he cared for her greatly. That I do know." He replied with a shake of his head.

"What does this have to do with-."

"Jacob Bennett was the one that made me promise to protect her, right before I killed him." Jaxon replied easily, as he watched all four faces shift into faces full of horror. Damon was on him within a second, while Bonnie merely covered her mouth in shock. "Before you all get upset...what I did was an act of mercy."

"Mercy?" Bonnie choked out, wondering how he could simply sit there and say that. He had killed one of her relatives.

"What Lucius and Marcel had planned would have been a prolonged death, it would have been quite painful, and he would have had to live in pain for a mere twenty minutes, at least...what I did was quick and merciful." he replied. "I received no joy in it...Jacob had proven to be...my one and only friend." At his words, Damon slowly released him and took a couple of steps back.

"So he made you promise?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Yes, but I took his life, he made me promise to protect you and that's why I'm here. Normally I would simply turn away...and live my life no matter how boring it is, but this time I'm here because my friend asked me to be here for you."

"So what are you going to do?" Stefan asked curiously as he looked at the man before him. Shrugging his shoulders, Jaxon turned his attention to Bonnie and spoke up his voice taking on a no nonsense tone.

"I'm going to train her...and hopefully make her better than she is now." Jaxon stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "That's what I plan on doing." He finished his statement by looking over at Bonnie who was nervously nibbling on the corner of her lip. Meeting his glaze, Bonnie slowly nodded her head and then spoke up.

"Okay, then...I can...I mean sure why not." she finished nervously, she didn't know what type of training that Jaxon had planned but she was pretty sure it was going to be something that would push her to her limits.

"Good, this is all for the best." Jaxon replied with a brief smile, that all in the room weren't sure if they actually saw a smile and not a grimace. Damon shook his head, as he pointed at the other man who impatiently looked up at him. "Anything you wish to say."

"Are we all just going to ignore the fact that he has murdered...someone."

"I certainly hope you aren't counting the man that tried to murder you." Jaxon snapped back as he looked at the younger vampire. Damon shook his head and then looked over at Bonnie.

"He murdered someone at the hotel...and he's admitted it, are you sure you want to work with him. I mean he hasn't even given a reason."

"Do you give out reasons?" Jaxon asked as he pushed himself up from the chair. "You're a vampire, and I know your kind...you take innocent blood all the time."

"Like you haven't."

"I'm not sitting him acting like I haven't." Jaxon pointed out. "But if you want a reason as to why I killed him...here it is. He had already injured her, and I didn't like. He was the one I took with me after helping her here that day. So, because of his attack on her," he paused and pointed at Bonnie. "I had already planned on killing him...I took him back to my room...questioned him, got my answers and then killed him." he paused and looked from the twin faces of horror on the girls' faces and then back to Damon. "If you want details I'll tell you in private." he muttered as he stared over at Damon who met that stare immediately. The stare-off was broken by the sound of Bonnie's cell phone going off. She quickly looked at the caller i.d. and stood up.

"It's my Dad...I'll take it upstairs." Moments later her and Elena disappeared up the stairs, Jaxon watched as both men watched the ladies go and then cleared his throat.

"Just to let you know...I have no interest in Bonnie...no interest leaning towards some type of romance." Jaxon stated as he looked towards Damon who instantly bristled at his words. "You really don't have to worry about me." he finished softly. Damon and Stefan turned towards him, Damon's ice blue eyes cut daggers at Jaxon who calmly sat, relaxed.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is...it's obvious you care about her...and that you want her...and I'm just telling you that I don't want her." he replied calmly. "She is a beauty...but as far as romance goes for me...I've been done with that for centuries." he paused as a familiar wave of guilt, shame and pain rolled over his body. Damon just watched him closely before nodding his head, and then headed towards the sofa.

"So how old are you?"

"One thousand, nine hundred and eighty-seven years old." Jaxon stated without blinking as he looked at the younger man. "I've had several lifetimes."

"Man that's almost like the dawn of time."

"It isn't." Jaxon replied with a shake of his head. "Time had been going for quite a while before I was even a gleam in my father's eye." Jaxon paused as a image of his father floated to the forefront of his mind. Stefan studied the man before him and then asked.

"So how um...how have you enjoyed-."

"I haven't enjoyed immortality since I was about five hundred years old. Ever since then I've been quite bored." Jaxon stated with a shake of his head, "Don't worry, you'll get there eventually if you don't commit suicide...believe me I know quite a few that took that route." He glanced up as Bonnie and Elena came back into the room.

"Jaxon?" Bonnie called once she reached the bottom of the stairs, "I was thinking, since you're going to train me and all...how about you stay here, and I can come here everyday after school and train with you."

"Sounds fine." Jaxon replied.

"Oh and another thing." Bonnie replied coolly, Jaxon looked over at her for a moment and then motioned for her to continue. "You can't feed on people." Jaxon's eyes narrowed at her words and shook his head.

"Excuse me."

"You can't feed on people...not if you're going to help me." Jaxon continued to look at her hoping that she would just smile and say kidding, but all he saw was a look of absolute seriousness on her face. Deciding that he could amend his diet while helping he simply nodded his head and the stood up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" she called out as she followed him. Jaxon paused at the door before turning around and looking at her.

"I'm going to blood bank, I'm hungry."

Several Years Ago...

"Damn it, Jacob...what have I told you...you can't chant, you shouldn't chant." he snapped as he walked onto the practice field calmly stepping over the smoldering body of a vampire. Jacob lowered his head for a moment and then looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, you sound weak and anyone that hears you talking like that will automatically think it." he snapped out heatedly as he looked at the younger man. Jacob nodded his head, but it was clear to Jaxon that he was still overwhelmingly sad about the lost of one Emily Bennett. Jaxon eyed him quietly for a moment before speaking up.

"It's best that you just forget about her." he stated knowingly. "It won't do you any good to dwell...besides you're have centuries to forget about her and start over with any woman of your choosing."

"I guess you have never been in love before...if you say something like that. Emily was not just some girl...she was for all intents and purposes my wife, and now she's gone." Jaxon nodded his head for a moment before speaking up his voice cold.

"Would you want her here?"

"No." Jacob replied with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't want her anywhere near here." Jaxon nodded and then looked towards one of the younger witches who were quietly surveying the session.

"Another please." the young male nodded his head and then disappeared, once they were alone Jaxon looked at Jacob and spoke his voice cool and patient.

"The boy is going to bring out another vampire...I want you to kill it, but I don't want to hear the chanting of your spell...it should just happen. Many witches can only do a few unspoken things and most of the time it isn't anything worth bragging about. Here you will learn how to silently utter a spell and kill someone. It will mask you from the human and vampire worlds...if the spell happens and yet no one here the person who utter the spell then you are safe and alive. It's just that simple. I don't want to hear another latin word come out of your mouth. I just want things to happen." Jacob nodded his head as the boy returned with a vampire who was slowly struggling against his bonds. Once the vampire was fully on the field, Jaxon stepped back and watched as Jacob slowly advanced on the vampire who snarled at the other man with his fangs dropped in open defiance.

"Burn him from the inside out." Jaxon replied coolly, "I want to make sure you can at least do that." Jacob nodded his head and then focused back on the vampire. He whispered the chant in his mind and watched as the vampire stopped his snarling. The vampire slowly fell to his knees in the dirt while smoke escaped from it's mouth. That only happened for a few more seconds before the vampire's entire body erupted in flames. The howl that followed, shook Jacob to his core and he quickly jumped back afraid that the flaming body would rush him. Jaxon stood watches his eyes transfixed on the fire. Slowly he walked over to the body and knelt down.

"Good job...well done. Normally it takes a newbie several tries but you got it quickly. I guess you are learning, so you're not a complete waste." Jaxon replied smoothly as he stepped back and allowed the vampire several more pained filled moments. Openly frowning at Jaxon's words, Jacob spoke up hoping his voice didn't have to much fear in it.

"I will never be a waste."

"That remains to be seen." Jaxon stated back, "But don't worry, I will make you into to something. I didn't stick my neck out for you only to become like the others. No I'll make sure when I'm finished with you that you're almost as powerful as me." Jaxon replied as he looked him over, "and judging by the looks of things, I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

Jaxon slowly pulled himself away from the memory and sat his cup of blood down and stretched out on the bed. In both cases, he guessed that he would have his work cut out for him. Being difficult seemed to be a Bennett gene, one he certainly was looking forward to overcoming again. However, this time he didn't have the compound and it's endless sources of captured vampires for her to practice on, and he was certain that capturing vampires and bringing them to the house to be killed wouldn't sit well with the Bennett girl. Bennetts, difficult indeed. Perhaps with her, he should allow himself to be the practice dummy, after all he could defend himself and he could certainly tell her if she was doing things correctly. Pushing himself up and out of bed, he walked over to the table and picked up Jacob's grimoire. Moving back to the bed, he sat down and flipped through it till he got to one spell he was pretty sure she should learn. "Jacob, man this one right here is a great one." he murmured to himself as he ran his hand over the words. He had to admit a spell like this, he'd only seen used once before but even the person who did use it didn't have it crafted like Jacob had this one, and Jacob locked it within the family tree. Most of his spells were like this, almost all of them Jacob had locked within his family tree, meaning that only a true Bennett witch could use them. Before his death, Jacob had certainly been dealing with some strong magic. He just hoped he could get Bonnie to lock into that in a couple weeks, because he was almost positive that Marcel and Lucius weren't going to give them much time.

"Damon I really don't know if that's such a good idea," Elena stated as she looked up at the vampire that she was sure by the end of the day would be driving her best friend insane. "Besides, Bonnie certainly doesn't need the added stress."

"I'm not looking to stress her out...I'm just going for safety reasons, that's all." he stated with a dashing smile that he was absolutely positive was wasted on his brother and his girlfriend after all they knew him and could see directly through him and his words.

"Please...Damon, I'm not sure if you know this but you and Bonnie still aren't quite on the terms of friends...you're more like associates now." Stefan replied dismissively as he looked at his brother. Damon crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"I'm not going to stress her out or anything. I'm just going to make sure that this practice is on the up and up...and I thought I was doing my good deed for the year," he paused at their look and sighed. "You know I'm quite capable of doing good deeds if I put my mind to it." he stated lifting his finger and tapping the side of his head. "Look don't you two want the night off...you know so you can go home to the manor and play kissy face all night long."

"We would if we weren't worried about Bonnie's safety." Elena replied back with a shake of her head.

"Which is why I'll go instead," he stated with a smirk. "So why not go enjoy yourselves while good ole Damon watches over Sabrina."

"You need to stop calling her that." Stefan pointed out with a shake of his head, Damon smirked at the warning and then looked over at Elena who seemed to be thinking over his suggestion. Deciding to give her more evidence as to why it would be a good idea he stated.

"Look, Bonnie and I may not be on the best of terms but I really won't let anything happen to her." Elena looked him in the eyes briefly before nodding her head and looking up at Stefan who was watching the exchange silently.

"Let's give him a chance, Stefan. Besides if he messes up Bonnie and Jaxon will have his head." Damon winced at the picture she painted for him but quickly put a smile on his face and looked towards his brother who seemed to be thinking things over as well.

"Alright...this is your shot Damon...don't blow it."

"Aye Aye." Damon stated as he gave them both a mock salute and then walked away. Stefan watched him go, before turning to Elena and sighing.

"I hope we didn't just make one big mistake."

"Me too...cause if we did, Bonnie will be coming after me." Elena stated with a shake of her head before they headed off towards Stefan's car. Nodding his head in agreement, Stefan grasped her hand in his as they headed towards the parking lot.

Bonnie couldn't believe her luck when she saw Damon Salvatore leaning against her car that afternoon. Narrowing her eyes she walked up to him and spoke up. "What do you want?" she asked pointedly. He stared down at her and smiled.

"I'm here to escort you to your practice session." he replied smoothly as he reached out and took her car keys from her hands. Bonnie blinked up at him and then looked around for Elena and Stefan before shaking her head.

"Where is your brother and Elena?"

"Enjoying themselves probably...and to be frank my little brother's romance life isn't something I want to discuss." he pointed out as he opened her car door and leaned on it from the outside silently watching her. Bonnie felt a moment of deja vu and immediately placed the scene as the one where he had been asking her for the necklace and then later on that night he had bitten her with the intent to kill. "What is it?" Damon asked quietly as he looked at her for a moment before his mind locked onto what it was that probably gave her pause. Stepping back away from the door he cleared his throat and motioned for her to get in the car. "Do you want me to drive or just ride along?" he asked as he looked at her.

"You're not driving my car." she pointed out with a shake of her head, Damon smiled and then zipped around the passenger seat, opening the car door he got in and smiled as she carefully climbed into the car.

"Fine, then consider me just along for the ride." Bonnie didn't know how to feel about Damon or his current attitude but she was willing to give it a chance cause their little fights certainly didn't matter in the grand scheme of things especially since she had a group that was a mixture of vampire and witch coming after her with everything that they had.

Jaxon was waiting for them on the front porch when they pulled up outside of the house, he was sipping a cup of what Bonnie was quite she had to be blood, turning off the car she looked over at Damon who was just opening the door. "Behave...he's here to train me and I really don't need you two fighting."

"Don't worry about me, trust me...it'll be like I'm not even here." he stated with a wink as he got out of the car. She quickly followed suit and walked up to Jaxon who had set his cup down and was watching her as she approached.

"You're late."

"There was after school traffic." Bonnie admitted with a sigh as she looked at the imposing man, who was currently staring her down. "Sorry."

"You are taking this seriously aren't you." he asked with a open frown as he looked at her and then over at Damon who was quietly observing the whole scene.

"Of course." Bonnie replied back a little mad that he was focusing so much on her being just a minute late. Jaxon reached out and picked up his cup and took a generous sip before saying.

"Tardiness isn't something you need to pick up. Casting is about timing and tardiness can get you killed." he stated with a small smile, that didn't seem to agree with his facial features. Bonnie relaxed slightly as he motioned for her to come inside the house. Once inside he closed the doors and led them to the living room. Once they were seated, Bonnie spoke up.

"You know I really failed to see-."

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you, Bonnie...and I want you to know this up front. What you supposedly know about magic ain't shit." before Bonnie could blink a book landed directly in her lap, that looked strangely like a grimoire.

"What is this?"

"Jacob Bennett's grimoire...in there are spells only you and other true Bennetts can use. No one else can do them, Jacob made sure of that." he stated calmly. Bonnie looked down at the book for a moment and then back up at Jaxon.

"He had a pretty difficult time during his training, and I'm hoping that you won't be as difficult." He paused and took another sip of his drink, before sighing.

"Besides I won't be forcing you to kill any...vampires." he turned his glaze on Damon at that moment who immediately stood up at his words.

"Just try."

"If I had wanted to do something, I would have already done it." Jaxon replied with a shake of his head as he looked at him. Turning his attention back to Bonnie he sighed and then pointed a finger at himself. "I didn't think you would want to try to kill vampires so I've decided that you will practice on me for the time being."

"Um I don't know about that."

"You're not powerful enough to hurt me yet, but if you're against it then I guess I can go vampire hunting and bring you back a test dummy." he replied with a small smirk, Bonnie just shook her head and pushed herself up from the sofa.

"Fine, we can do this...just don't go and get any vampires alright."

"Alright, let's go out to the backyard I think that's a perfect area for you to practice." he stated as he walked ahead of them out the backdoor. Once they were alone, Damon reached out and grabbed hold of Bonnie's upper arm.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah, besides you're here so nothing is going to happen right." she pointed out as she gently shrugged out of his hold and headed towards the door. He watched her for a few moments before following after her.

Once outside they saw that Jaxon had walked far across the field, he was in fact so far away that he had to raise his voice so that Bonnie could hear him clearly. Bonnie stepped off the porch and walked onto the field and locked her eyes onto Jaxon's figure. "Okay so now what?"

"I want you to try and injury me...do something." he called out plainly as he watched her. Bonnie nodded her head and lifted her hand towards him and shouted out incendia. Damon watched for the fire to erupt but nothing, not even so much as a spark appeared on or around the other man. Bonnie lowered her hand and looked down for a moment before repeating the gesture. Once she was done, Jaxon spoke up from his position across the field. "Chanting...won't do you any good, especially against us. All you do is give us a head up on what spell you're trying to cast and we just counter...easily." he stated with a shake of his head. "Now, I want you to be able to do something like this when we're finished." His words were punctuated by a instant fire that surround Bonnie and himself. Shrieking, Bonnie jumped and rushed away from the fire's edge just as Damon rushed forward his glaze locked on Jaxon's figure.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he snapped out only to have a force knock him back into the wooden porch steps. Jaxon, however had never taken his eyes off of Bonnie's green eyes which had widened in shock.

"See how I never said a word...besides what I wanted to say to you." he stated as the fire died down, "This is what you'll be up against and more than likely...Damon," he paused and pointed at the more enraged vampire. "And his brother won't be much help." In a flash Damon was directly in Jaxon's face staring him down.

"You do that again and you're going to regret it." he snapped out, his face transforming until his vampire features shone through. Jaxon watched him with nothing but amusement in his eyes as he looked the other man over.

"Really and just who is going to make me regret it." Jaxon asked as he stepped closer to Damon who instead of backing down took another step forward. The staring contest was immediately broken by twin pains that shot through their temples. Damon clutched his head, while Jaxon winced and jerked his glazed over towards Bonnie who at the moment was focused on them.

"Damn it will you stop it." Damon snapped as he looked over at Bonnie, who broke out of her trance and studied the both of them.

"If you two will stop it...no more fighting." she stated forcefully her tone leaving absolutely no room for argument. Jaxon straightened up and nodded his head at her while trying to keep the smile off his face. Oh, he could tell he was going to enjoy this.

"I'll stop."

"Damon?"

"Me too." he muttered as he looked at her for a moment before glancing back over his shoulder at Jaxon who was looking at Bonnie as if he was quite proud of her. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why the other man looked so happy at the moment. Bonnie had basically assaulted them with her little mind trick or whatever a witch would call it. All he knew was that it was one painful spell that he never liked to be on the receiving end of. "Why the hell are you smiling?" Jaxon looked over at Damon briefly before looking back at Bonnie, as the corners of his mouth lifted up in what Damon and Bonnie were sure counted as a smile for him.

"Nothing much, just thinking about the fact that Bonnie didn't chant. This isn't going to be as difficult as I thought."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _chaylorXtraylorlover, babyshan211, Quizas, Hellzz-on-Earth, Ali08, LunaSolTierra and Phelycia_. I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review I love to hear from you guys.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Seven

Lucius was slowly losing his patience with Marcel and his minions, the entire process of acquiring Bonnie Bennett was taking entirely to long for him. Standing up he walked over to his window and looked out over his compound. He was tired of waiting for Marcel to do what he had sent him to do, so it was time to pay his wayward worker a visit. In the blink of an eye, he focused in on Marcel's mind and then pushed himself through.

Marcel was sitting slowly drinking a cup of blood and talking to Garrett before the furious sound of Lucius' voice erupted in his mind. Dropping his cup, he spaced out and stared off in the direction of the far wall. Garrett watched him in shock as he realized that Lucius was paying him a personal visit by projecting himself in Marcel's mind. It was one of the most terrifying things that Lucius could do to his minions. He could make them feel pain, as well as drive them mad. This was one visit that Garrett would never want to experience in his life. Marcel could perform this task as well, but never did unless he was torturing someone. Lucius, however didn't care who he used this skill on. The silence was broken by the sound of Marcel softly and weakly muttering Lucius' name and pushing back his chair.

"Is this what you've been doing since I sent you on this mission, sipping blood and socializing." Lucius snapped as he advanced on Marcel who scrambled back away from him. Terrified of what his master just might do to him if he became angry enough. "Stop backing away from me like some scared puppy, Marcel." the man snapped out angrily, "And answer my question?" Marcel's back hit the wall and he held his hand over his heart in fear as he looked at his raging boss, master, maker...whatever he wished to be called at the moment. "Call me master, for now." Lucius stated coldly as he looked at him. Marcel quickly nodded his head and then lowered his head.

"We are trying to figure something out. Jaxon has protected her quite well. He's killed out trackers and even one of our people who was trying to infiltrate her group of friends. Our numbers are growing thin and well...I was trying to preserve everyone within our group until we came up with a better plan."

"Is Bonnie for you?" Lucius asked pointed as he pulled Marcel to him. Shaking his head furiously, Marcel watched as his master's eyes darkened with rage. "No, right...she isn't for you. She is for me. You don't take your time with what belongs to me, and she will. I am tired of the staling, do that on your own time." he shouted. "I wanted Bonnie with me...yesterday."

"Of course...but you have to realize Jaxon is powerful." Lucius rolled his eyes at what Marcel stated and then back away from him openly laughing now. Marcel didn't move, he didn't even crack what would be at that time a nervous smile. Instead he simply watched as Lucius laughed outright shaking his head as he walked away from him. "I didn't think you were terrified of him...I thought you hated him for what he did. This is the man that murder your family...your whole village. Everyone you knew and loved were murdered by his hands. Killed." he finished as he stopped laughing all together as he looked at him at him. "I thought...you wanted this mission to get me Bonnie Bennett and also to avenge your family and friends." Marcel looked down, at the hard floor his chest rising and falling. The he heard it, the screams. The screams of his sisters and mother, the yells of the men as they tried to fight Jaxon off from their village. He looked up and saw his village and the carnage that Jaxon had left in his wake. Looking down he saw that his feet were in a deep pool of dark red blood. He looked off to the side and his village leader lying up against his tent deep for all the world to see. Then he felt himself moving, moving like he had done that night. He entered his tent and saw his sister bloody and dead near the entrance and then behind her he saw his other sister. Her sightless eyes staring back at him as if asking from the grave why she hadn't protected him. "Don't tell me you've forgotten this?" Lucius asked breaking through the solemn mood that had settled over Marcel's un-beating heart. "If I were you, I'd be leaping at the chance to avenge them...every last one of them. Now I've given you the chance. The order to proceed with your vengeance and yet here you are sipping blood like some aristocrat." Lucius watched as Marcel bent to his knees and reached out with a hand to touch his sister's face. "If I were you I'd already have my vengeance and I would be done with this entire mission, so they could finally rest in peace." Marcel bowed his head at his words, and Lucius slowly pushed the memory back and then knelt down beside Marcel who was still kneeling on the floor staring at the space his sister had been. "Do I need to say anymore?"

"No," Marcel whispered as he tore his eyes away from the spot and then looked up at Lucius. "No you don't."

"Good...now I want this all to be resolved by the end of the week, do you understand me Marcel. I am tired of this waiting game you're making me play and I want this all finished. I have plans that I need to put into action, but they've been stalled because I'm waiting on you. You are my right hand now...prove it."

"What about Jaxon...they will listen to him and-."

"Why haven't you confrontation him with everyone else. United numbers are a thing of beauty when used correctly, especially a group of us. Expose him for the lying murderer he is, and I'm sure Bonnie in her unique good moral sensibility would push the man away which would keep her away from the one man that could protect her."

"Expose him?"

"What did I just show you? The destruction of your village by one man and his name is Jaxon. Tell her that, how I don't care...but you have to get her attention some how." Lucius replied tired of Marcel inability to think. Marcel nodded his head, his mind already formulating a plan for what to do and how to do it. Stepping away from him Lucius rocked back on his heels and then shook his head with a soft chuckle. "I've been after these...well I guess now you can call them Bennett witches, for years. When you expose to Bonnie just how bad of a man Jaxon is. I want you to expose the fact that he killed Aisha, one of the very first Bennett witches." he replied. "Tell her that and let's see how much longer she remains in his presence." Marcel nodded his head as Lucius walked away from him and then stopped and gave him a cold glare.

"I'll send you five more minions, Oh and Marcel don't make me do this again." Marcel nodded his head and in moments, Lucius was gone. Jerking back his eyes focused on the concerned face of Garrett who had obviously witnessed his visit from Lucius.

"What did he say?" Marcel looked at him for a moment before pushing himself up from his chair. Garrett watched as he started pacing and then stopped and looked back at him.

"Once we receive the minions that Lucius is sending us we are going after Jaxon and Bonnie." he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand so hard he felt his bones snap. He couldn't believe he had lost his way. He couldn't believe he had lost his edge on how much he hated Jaxon for what he had done to him and his people. He was glad Lucius had shown him again what had happened that night. He was glad that Lucius had awakened his inner rage and fanned the flame again. "And then all of this will be over."

"Have you been studying?" Jaxon asked as he wiped his hands on his pants as he pushed himself up from the ground and looked at Bonnie who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders before lifting her hand and squeezing her thumb and finger together.

"Just a bit."

"You been helping her?" Jaxon asked their ever presence audience, Damon looked at Jaxon and just smiled.

"You figure it out...I mean do you really think I want to be her practice dummy," he paused for effect as he looked over at Bonnie who was just shaking her head at their now normal banter. "Nope, you wanted that role...I don't want to step on your toes."

"Believe me you won't...sometimes I need a break from being knock on my ass." he replied with a deep chuckle as he looked back at Bonnie. "Again." he snapped out loud. The pleasant instantly dropped to one that consisted of hard work. Bonnie nodded and squared back her shoulders as Jaxon shouted. "Let's see how well you do against a moving target." Rushing forward, Bonnie stepped back and sent a energy burst his way. Jaxon easily sidestepped it and continued gunning for her. Focusing, yet again she sent another burst that caught him in the air and sent him flying back. Jaxon laid in a crouch with his hand on the ground and legs spread as he looked at him.

"How was that?" Bonnie asked as she looked at him.

"Pretty good...but I don't want it to take two tries because there will be multiple people coming for you. You can't miss...you can't make a mistake and you certainly can't hesitate." Jaxon replied with a shake of his head as he pushed himself up. "You're doing fine but once you master that...you'll be fine." he stated with a shake of his head as he looked at her for a moment before sighing. "I think we're finish for today."

"Good, I'm so tired." Bonnie replied as she slowly relaxed her stance, Damon watched as she turned and headed in the house no doubt she was about to go and freshen up a bit before allowing him to drive her back home. Once they were alone, Damon looked over at Jaxon who was now standing beside him.

"She's really coming along." Jaxon replied as he swept by Damon and waltzed into the house, rolling his eyes at the closed-off attitude that Jaxon usually had for him when they weren't in the company of Bonnie, Damon followed the other man inside the house. He found him in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of chilled blood. "Do you want some?" he asked as if he knew that Damon wouldn't be able to resist.

"No," he replied as he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down in it. This was usually how each session ended. With him impatiently waiting on Bonnie to freshen up while trying his best not to get pissed off by Jaxon's closed-off...stand-offish attitude towards him. However, today he was finally tired of wondering why. "Look, man can you just tell me what your problem is with me so we can get pass it. I'm really tired of all the bullshit." He looked up at Jaxon's face and saw that he had caught the older man off guard. Placing his glass down, Jaxon looked at Damon and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No I wanna know why you have a problem with me?" he asked as he looked at Jaxon, not willing to accept his apology without an explanation. Jaxon looked down at the cup of blood in his hand and then spoke.

"I suppose it's prejudice." Damon raised an eyebrow at Jaxon in disbelief and just shook his head as if he was trying to knock the disbelief from his skull.

"Prejudice?"

"I didn't stutter, Damon. I said prejudice." Jaxon replied with a deep tortured sigh. "I assume you want me to explain myself."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Fine...Lucius the one that turned me and started it all, well he has certain feelings towards vampires. Feelings I suppose rubbed off on me." he stated with a small shrug. "Feelings that I personally believed in for at least over a thousand years. Lucius made it a point to train every last one of us well...everyone after me with vampires. We would practice spells on them, fight them for practice and just...we would just kill vampires day in and day out. We never cared one way or another. If you were a supposedly good vampire or not. Vampires like your brother would have been treated the same way. We didn't care because Lucius didn't care." Jaxon stated. "Maybe that's behind my attitude towards you...just leftover feelings from my time with Lucius."

"What changed you?" Damon asked curiously. The man eyed him for a brief moment before shaking his head and saying.

"Nothing much...I just grew bored with it all. I looked at myself and found that I was just tired, so tired that I didn't care anymore. Some of us...have killed themselves because of their boredom I've know two that were younger than me. They lived to be about six hundred or so...they just took off their rings and walked straight into the sun. I could never do that."

"Why not?"

"It's not a good death." Jaxon replied with a shake of his head. "I want a good death." he stated firmly. "That's all I want." Damon continued to look at him for a brief moment before turning to look towards the stairs as he heard Bonnie coming down. She entered the kitchen and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"I hope you two haven't been fighting."

"Nope, we are just coming to an understanding." Damon replied as he pushed himself up from the chair he was currently sitting in. He walked over to Bonnie and took her bag from her and then headed towards the door before Jaxon's voice stopped them.

"Bonnie, wait!" They both turned as he walked over to them. He took the bag from Damon and reached inside and pulled out Jacob's grimoire, they both watched as he flipped through the pages until coming to a stop. Once he was on the page that he wanted he looked at Bonnie and pointed it out to her.

"I want you to get familiar with this spell...but don't practice it on anyone, not yet." he replied smoothly as he looked over at Damon who was now looking down at the page curiously. "I am extremely serious. I want you to learn it, but don't practice it on anyone but me. Tomorrow we will start practicing this, by then I should be prepared for it." he stated as he closed the book. Bonnie took it from him and nodded her head before handing it to Damon who slipped it into her bag.

"Okay."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." he replied with a small nod as they quickly exited the room. Once they were alone, Damon looked over at Bonnie who was silently walking to the car.

"So do you mind telling me what the spell was?"

"I couldn't figure it out that fast...it's really deep." she replied with a shake of her head, Damon just nodded and opened up her door for her. Once she was seated, he walked around to the driver's seat and climbed in, and that was when he noticed the look Bonnie was sending his way.

"What?" he asked bluntly as he looked at her, she leaned back in her seat and watched him for a few moments before replying.

"What were you and Jaxon talking about?"

"Why he doesn't like me and Stefan?" he stated as he started the car and pulled out. Bonnie looked up in surprise at his words and then looked back at her home.

"What did he say?"

"Prejudice...it seems that Lucius had several hundred years to make him and others from their group look down on vampires." he replied with a shake of his head. "It certainly wasn't what I was expecting. It seems he wasn't even really aware that he had been doing it." Damon finished with a shake of his head. Bonnie looked over at him for a moment and then sighed.

"You know he's a good guy...just didn't have the best start obviously especially if he was dealing with someone like Lucius." Damon looked over at her just rolled his eyes.

"Right, so you're going to jump to his defense."

"No, I'm just pointing something out. You didn't have the best start either...dealing with you were dealing with, but you turned out to be a good guy as well." she finished with a roll of her eyes. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret telling you that."

"You shouldn't cause I'm certainly not going to bring it up...I have a image to maintain and I can't do that if you're running around saying I'm a good guy and all that jazz." he muttered as he sent her a small smile. He had to admit he was secretly glad that Bonnie was loosening up around him. He would have hated it if she had continued to be openly hostile with him. Now that didn't mean he didn't like the chippy conversations that they still had with one another. No, those conversations were still fun, and he greatly enjoyed them. He was just happy that seem to be finally accepting him and not becoming overly angry with him for the past. He wasn't quite sure if she had forgiven him, but he was positive that they were moving in the right direction and perhaps once they were finally where they needed to be he could reveal his feelings to her and hopefully he wouldn't be rejected outright like he was positive he would be if he admitted them now.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to attack your image." Bonnie replied back with a smile that let Damon know she was playing right along with him.

"Hey, I'm serious now...nobody will believe that I'm a good guy, besides then what will be my brother's identity, the brother of the good guy. No, you have to keep that to yourself or you completely throw Stefan and me out of whack."

"And will the universe as I know it self-implode and collapse into itself?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe...it just might." he stated with all the seriousness of an actor on a syfy produced horror movie. Bonnie giggled and then clutched her hand over her mouth and looked over at Damon who was looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I'll keep you're secret if you keep mine?"

"Do you mean the fact that you just giggled like a ditzy school girl?"

"Um, yeah."

"Consider it done, but the moment Elena or Stefan walk up to me talking about how you said..." he trailed off and looked at her before sighing. "Let's just say, I'll expose you for what you really are."

"What I really am?"

"Damon squeal fan-girl." he smirked at the look of outrageousness on her face as he pulled up outside of her home.

"That isn't even funny...I am not your...your-"

"Squeal fan-girl." he supplied with a raised eyebrow. "Oh I think you are, that giggled proved it." he finished as he climbed out of the car. Bonnie quickly followed suit angry that he would even say such a thing. She was not a fan-girl, and certainly not a fan-girl of his.

"Oh you think you're so witty."

"Please you love my wit, my abs...my looks." he stated over his shoulder as he walked up the front steps and onto the porch. Bonnie followed behind furiously shaking her head to each and every statement.

"No I do not love your wit...nor your abs and looks."

"You may be good at casting silent spells, but not so good at lying." he replied with a shrug as he handed her the bag and then stepped back. "Any chance you'll be inviting me in tonight?"

"Not on your life." she replied with a bright smile as she opened the door and strolled inside. Damon waited until she closed the door before stepping back, he jumped off the porch and looked back towards the door.

"Someday you will." he shouted out playfully as several lights within the neighborhood flashed on. The door opened and Bonnie stuck her head out of the door a frown marring her features. "Yes?" he asked playfully as he looked at her.

"You need to go, and please don't do that again." she pointed out coolly as she looked at him. He smiled but slowly nodded his head and then walked away. Bonnie kept her eye on him as he sped off into the night. Closing the door, she pressed herself against it and almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. Placing a hand over her heart, she looked at the phone and then rushed over to answer it, "Hello?"

"Bonnie where have you been? It's a school night and it's almost ten o'clock what in the world are you doing young lady. I've called you twice already and you didn't answer here or your cell phone." Benjamin Bennett exclaimed, Bonnie could hear the obvious worry in his words as he spoke.

"Dad calm down...I'm sorry I was out hanging with Elena and her boyfriend." Bonnie stated thanking God for her quick mind which helped her think of a good excuse. Benjamin sighed and Bonnie quickly went to the sofa.

"I was worried about you."

"I know and I'm sorry I put you through that." she whispered as she lowered her head. "I really am." Benjamin Bennett sighed over the phone and then spoke his voice low and filled with tiredness.

"Bonnie it's okay...but you know I like to keep in touch with you. I worry about you, my mother..." his voice broke off for a moment and Bonnie felt his pain through the phone line.

"Daddy?"

"I'm okay." he whispered softly, and Bonnie was sure she heard a sniffle. "Just...now that my mother is gone I worry about you even more than I did before. She isn't there to protect you and you're basically on your own."

"Daddy, I'm fine."

"I know that...but I'm your father it's in my job description to worry." he stated softly. "And I'm going to do my job regardless of what you think." he stated with a soft sigh. "It's should be quite late over there...I want you to get some rest okay."

"Okay." she stated.

"Good night sweetie." he said softly

"Good night daddy." she hung up the phone and sighed. She must have been driving her father crazy with the constant missed calls that she kept having in regards to him. She knew he called to check in but lately she'd been working nonstop with Jaxon and missed his calls. Placing the phone back on the hook she walked over to her bag and picked up her grandfather Jacob's grimoire. She flipped to the spell page that Jaxon had showed her and started studying.

"You're home late." Stefan stated with a small smile as his brother entered the manor. Damon raised an eyebrow at him, and lifted his hand and a waved a finger in his brother's direction.

"Now I thought we already had a talk about this, Stefan. I'm the older brother and that means I check up on you not the other way around." Stefan just chuckled at his brother's statement and leaned back in his chair. Damon walked towards the stairs, but paused on the first step and looked back at his brother. "What?"

"Just wondering how was your night?"

"The usual...Bonnie trained with Jaxon and I just watched." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders as if he didn't care one way or the other what had happened that day. Stefan watched him before pushing himself.

"Well, Elena and I are coming over tomorrow, how does that sound." Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you too were getting some much needed time alone." he asked as if he was completely tired of the whole thing. Stefan watched his brother before shaking his head.

"Elena both want to be there for Bonnie and we certainly can't do that here or at her place." Damon narrowed his eyes for a moment before moving quickly over to his brother.

"What are you getting at?" he asked bluntly as he looked at Stefan, who simply tilted his head to the side as if he was studying his brother before he just flashed a smile and reached out and patted his back.

"Don't worry about it, Damon." he stated with a chuckle. "I just think it's um...cute how you're all territorial towards your private time with Bonnie."

"Did you not hear me...Jaxon is there?"

"And like you told me...he isn't after her." he replied. "So correct me if I'm wrong but you enjoy driving her there and back right." Damon just turned on his heel and walked away. Stefan watched him retreat with a small smile on his face before turning around and walking back to the sofa. Leaning back he called out. "It's okay to admit that you want to be alone with her, Damon." The slamming door was his only answer.

Marcel looked up as Garrett entered his room, pushing away from his desk he turned to look at his right hand man. "Are they here yet?" he asked his voice harsh as he moved towards the glass cylinder of blood and poured himself a glass while placing his hand on the table and taking a sip. Garrett simply nodded his head, and then pointed towards the door.

"They are outside the room right now."

"I don't want to talk to them yet." he replied with a shake of his head as he stepped back from the table and then over towards his desk. Garrett watched him for a brief moment. He didn't know much about this master, but he did know that whatever Marcel was shown by Lucius had unnerved him and made him even more angrier than before. Marcel looked up from his desk and rested his eyes on Garrett who still stood in front of his desk as if he was lost. "You can go now, Garrett." he replied coolly.

"What did Lucius show you?" he asked bluntly, he knew he was the closet to a friend that Marcel had so he wasn't too worried about him getting mad at him. Marcel settled back for a moment before taking another sip of his blood. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"You haven't...overstepped them," Marcel snapped out. "I just don't want to talk about it yet." he replied. "You'll find it all out when we attack them...I'll spill then beans then." he stated with a shake of his head.

"Why would you do that there?"

"I have to let them know what type of person their dealing with. I'm pretty sure that Jaxon won't tell them what he did to me or to Bonnie's ancestor Aisha. So it's up to me as the good citizen I am to expose him for the evil mutha he is." Accepting that answer, Garrett nodded his head and moved towards door only to pause as he heard Marcel getting up from his chair.

"I think I'll go and see them now." he replied with a shake of his head downed the rest of the blood in his glass and then walked out of the room. Once outside he saw the minions that Lucius had sent to help him. The biggest one stepped forward and lowered his head, before speaking his voice coming off as humble as possible.

"Marcel." A small smile graced his lips as he looked at them before chuckling and looking over at Garrett.

"Looks like they are going to help me pay a home visit."

Bonnie had practically stayed up all night studying the spell that Jaxon had told her to study and one she found on her own. She didn't know why she cared so much for the spell that she found but she did. When school ended she was surprise to find not only Damon by her car waiting as he usually did but also Stefan and Elena. "What's going on...is something wrong?"

"Nope...the super couple just wants to ride along." he stated with a sigh as if he were completely put out. Bonnie just nodded her head and then reached into her purse. She pulled out two gold chains with a strand of gold hanging from the center on both. Damon looked down at the jewelry in her hands and then back up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Cute jewelry." he replied with a small chuckle, "But shouldn't you be wearing it inside of keeping it in your purse."

"It's not for me." she stated with a roll of her eyes, biting her tongue to keep the comment, 'smart ass,' from coming out. Damon looked down at the jewelry again and then back up at her.

"Then who is it for?" he asked

"For you and Stefan." she replied with a smile, Damon couldn't help but notice just how proud she seemed to be about the whole thing. Sharing a look with his brother he turned back to Bonnie and spoke his voice slow and low as if he was talking to someone not completely there.

"Look, I know the ring might throw you off but Stefan and I don't wear jewelry like that." Damon replied with a shake of his head, which only caused Bonnie to narrow her eyes. She should have known that he would get all macho on her if she presented him the jewelry without explanation. Elena just grinned as she watched the exchange before speaking up.

"Oh just put it on."

"What and have Jaxon...I'm the greatest talk about me."

"If you does...why don't you fight him." Bonnie replied as she thrusted the necklace towards Damon and Stefan. Taking the necklace from her hand, Damon put it on and then moved towards the car. Opening the door he slipped inside and then motioned for the other's to follow. Once they were all in they drove to Bonnie's late grandmother's home. Once inside, they were greeted by Jaxon who had been reading a book that Sheila Bennett had kept in the house.

"Did you study the spell?" he asked after his customary nod greeting that he gave the other three. Bonnie nodded her head and looked away from him.

"I don't want to practice that on you." she stated with a open frown, Jaxon narrowed his eyes at the statement but didn't speak right away. Damon, Stefan and Elena all looked on as if they were completely surprise by that statement. Moving forward, Damon placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder before looking at Jaxon.

"What spell do you not want to practice?" he asked bluntly his tone full of accusation as he looked at the man before him. Jaxon rolled his eyes at the younger vampire before turning his attention back to Bonnie.

"How do you expect to know if the spell is working if you never test it out. The others won't allow you a trail and error period it would just be over for you." he replied bluntly as he looked at her. Bonnie furiously shook her head, before speaking up.

"It's too dangerous."

"You won't hurt me."

"Much...this spell is bound to hurt you and anyone else I do it on. There's no way to block it...you have to kill the originator of the spell." she stated, her words causing more and more confusion for Damon, Stefan and Elena. Seeing her friend's distress, Elena moved to Bonnie's other side and looked at Jaxon.

"If she doesn't want to do it...then she doesn't have too."

"I wouldn't make her do it if it was completely unnecessary believe I don't want her to practice on me, but I understand that this is something that needs to happen, and she can't just run from it." he replied bluntly as he looked at her. "These people...Lucius...Marcel...the others will not just go away. You will need this spell for survival, besides I hate to say it but they-." he stated pointed to Damon and Stefan, knowing where his comment was going Bonnie quickly spoke up.

"I found a spell in Jacob's grimoire and...well let's just say I was happy to have found it." Jaxon turned to look at her as he took in her comment.

"What spell did you find?"

"Let's just say it evens the playing field for Stefan and Damon in regards to you and others like you." she replied proudly, Damon looked down at her and then over at Jaxon who was watching her silently. "Go ahead test it out."

"Um, Bonnie don't you think we should be saying that." Damon asked worriedly as he took in the smug look on her face. Bonnie looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"You wouldn't let me explain it to you outside the school so I'm doing it here." she replied with a grin. Jaxon reached out and touched her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention back on him and what she was going to tell him moments before.

"Bonnie?" he said, the infliction in his voice clearing telling her that he wanted her to continue with what it was that she was going to say before. Bonnie looked back at him and smiled brightly, something that Jaxon wasn't quite use to seeing. "What spell are you talking about?" he prompted with a sharp look, Bonnie sighed and then walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Are you aware that some witches and of course those that are um, mixed."

"Call them vitches?" Damon replied with a chuckle, happy he could find a way to put his special nickname for Jaxon and those like them. The look that Jaxon immediately sent his way didn't do anything except make Damon smile over at him cheekily.

"Um, okay...witches and vitches sometime have visions are you aware of that?" she asked again, Jaxon raised an eyebrow at her words before sighing.

"Of course." he answered as he sent Damon one last look, Damon just simply assumed that he didn't like the name that he was giving him and others like him. "I've had visions myself...why are you talking about this?"

"Because Jacob Bennett had some visions as well. He knew that I would be in trouble and he always knew that you were going to help me," she paused as she allowed her words to sink in before continuing. "And he also knew that there would be vampires to help me as well." she stated as she turned to look at Damon and Stefan.

"They simply can't help you, Bonnie. We...vitches," he stated as he looked over at Damon and Stefan. "Are simply-."

"He gave me a spell that would even the playing field." Bonnie blurted out, "Damon...why don't you test it out."

"As much as I trust your powers, Bonnie...I'm not quite-" he cut his own sentence off and rushed Jaxon throwing his fist into the other man's face. Jaxon stumbled back clenching his jaw as Damon shook out his fist and spoke over his shoulder towards Bonnie.

"I don't know about evening the playing field but damn that felt good." he boasted right before Jaxon stood up and rushed him. Clutching him around the waist they barreled outside the house and into the backyard. Jaxon jumped up just as everyone else rushed outside, Damon quickly stood to his feet and looked at him.

"Let's see just how much the playing field has even." Jaxon shouted as he sent a spell at Damon, Damon flinched but surprisingly nothing happen. He looked over at Bonnie who was now standing outside watching them.

"See, you can't fight him as a witch...only as a vampire." she pointed out with a nod of her head. "All spells that you and other...vitches cast...well they won't work on Damon and Stefan. Jacob made sure of that." Jaxon rubbed a hand over his face as he tore his glare away from Damon and looked over at Bonnie.

"I always knew that Jacob was a good spell creator...now that we're done with that demonstration...how about you try out that spell I told you to study." he stated as he looked at her. Bonnie frowned and then shook her head.

"But I figured that if I could get Damon and Stefan to help with this spell I wouldn't need," she gasped as Jaxon rushed towards her and stopped directly in her face. Stumbling back, she was only stopped by Damon who appeared beside her. He thrusted his hand out and placed it on her back so that she wouldn't fall.

"She already told you that she didn't want to do the damn spell." Damon snapped out, as he looked at Jaxon who just turned and walked several feet away from them or rather Bonnie. It looked like he wasn't about to let this go. He was going to make her to the spell. "Leave her alone, she doesn't want to do this-."

"This doesn't concern you, Damon." he stated firmly his voice leaving absolutely no room for argument, turning his attention towards Bonnie who spoke up his voice low and firm. "Bonnie do the spell."

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt you."

"Of course it's going to hurt me...it needs to hurt, how else do you think it will work. This is for your own personal defense." he stated with a sigh as he looked at her. "So don't worry about me...I just want you to know this spell alright." Seeing that he wouldn't let things drop Bonnie nodded her head and then looked at him.

"Fine." Damon shook his head and then looked down at her.

"You don't have to do this...Bonnie."

"No, he wants me to do this...I will." she replied softly as she focused on Jaxon who was watching her silently. Damon just nodded his head and backed up as Bonnie and Jaxon squared off like they normally did during their practice sessions. Once Damon stepped back, Bonnie focused on the spell and sending it towards Jaxon.

For a moment neither Damon, Stefan or Elena knew exactly what happened. However, when Jaxon grunted and his knees buckled they knew that something had happened. Damon and Stefan studied Jaxon as he held a hand to his stomach as if he was in pain. Then they saw it, the blood seeping from his skin. It started out as a slow trickle and then rapidly sped up. The stupor that they was instantly broken by Elena and Bonnie's scream.

"Oh my God, Jaxon." Bonnie shouted out as she rushed forward, it seemed that her spell instantly broke due to her lost of focus. Stefan and Damon acted quickly they rushed towards Jaxon and grabbed two of his arms and then dragged him inside the house. Elena who had made her way inside quickly gave them a towel to put on Jaxon. Bonnie watched Jaxon quietly, as Damon and Stefan sat him down on the sofa.

"Why did you make her do that?" Damon asked with a shake of his head as he looked own at the older man who had blood resting on the top of his skin. Bonnie bite into the bottom of her lip as she looked at Jaxon who seemed to be literally reeling from the spell. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her before sighing.

"It seems you did studied huh." he grunted out weakly, Bonnie looked at him as he leaned back on the sofa before speaking up.

"What do you need?"

"Some blood...and I should be back to feeling like myself." he stated with a sigh, as he looked at her. Bonnie nodded and then quickly headed towards the kitchen to get him some of the blood bags that he kept in the house. Once she returned, she handed him the bags and then stepped back and watched as he started drinking. Once it looked like he was turning she spoke up.

"Why did you make me do that, Jaxon?"

"I needed you to," he paused and winced a bit before continuing. "I needed you to know that spell it's how we're going to take out Marcel and his people." he replied with a shake of his head. "I needed to know if you could do, and you can...quite well."

"You shouldn't have made me."

"What and let you have your trail and error during the real fight." he asked bluntly as he studied her. "I was sent here to protect you...not put you in anymore danger." Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but stopped as she felt a chill go through her. Jaxon lifted his head at her behavior and then pushed himself up off the sofa.

"What is it?" he asked. Bonnie had a nervous look on her face. The look immediately made Damon, Stefan and Elena uneasy as they along with Jaxon awaited her answer. Bonnie looked towards the front door and then turned to look at everyone in the room.

"Someone's here...and they just crossed the ward I put up."

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _chaylorXtraylorlover, Infusion d'Iris, babyshan211, Ali08, Quizas, and LunaSolTierra_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review I really like to hear from you guys.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eight

"Someone's here...they just crossed the ward I put up." Bonnie replied her eyes showing nothing but absolute fear and anxiety. Running a hand over his face, Jaxon studied her for a moment as if he was thinking over her abilities and then turned and looked around the room before he spotted Elena's purse that was slung over her shoulder. Snatching it away from her, he spoke quickly and then handed the bag over to Bonnie who was looking at him as if he was absolutely crazy. She shared a quick look with Damon, Stefan and Elena before speaking up her voice rising several octaves in panic. "What are you doing...didn't you hear me, someone just crossed my ward."

"I heard you." he snapped back as he thrusted the purse towards her chest. "Take this and pack everything you need in it, Bonnie. The grimoires...pictures anything you want to keep." he replied with a shake of his head as he looked at her and then over at Stefan and Damon. "While she's doing that I think we need to head outside and greet our guests."

"I'm coming with you, Jaxon." Bonnie replied as she looked up from the fire mantle where she had moved to put away all of the pictures that her grandmother had kept within the house. "I'm ready for this...I just showed you didn't I."

"No...you didn't." he admitted. "You did well...but you aren't ready for Marcel or his people." he stated firmly his voice leaving absolutely no room for argument. Bonnie handed the purse to Elena and then walked up to Jaxon until she was looking him directly in the face.

"This is my grandmother's home and I'm going to defend it...not hide in here like some damsel." she snapped her green eyes flashing with a fury that Jaxon knew he could only bring out if he chose to challenge her again. Taking his eyes off her he looked over at Elena who had just started packing again, when she finally looked up to his glaze he spoke.

"Make sure the grimoires are packed...they may force us out of this home and we...we need them if we're going to fight them." he stated before turning back to Bonnie who looked up at him waiting for him to address her. "Stay close to me...I don't want Marcel or anyone else to grab you." he replied with a shake of his head as if he didn't like the idea but knew that he simply couldn't do anything about. "Stay close." he stated again before heading outside with Bonnie directly behind him with Damon and Stefan heading up the back of the group. Once they were on the porch, they were greeted by a large group with Marcel standing front and center with a large self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"It's been awhile Jaxon...can't say I missed you." he called out casually as he looked at the man he held responsible for the demise of his family and friends. Squaring his shoulders back, Jaxon moved forward and slowly stepped down onto the first porch step and leaned against the railing there.

"Marcel, I'll give you one chance to walk away from this...and you know I'm not normally so diplomatic." Marcel just chuckled at his words and clapped his hands together in mirth. Jaxon watched as Marcel just shook his head in a silent chuckle.

"You'll give me a chance to walk away huh...and is this on course with your goodwill movement. You know the one that started with Jacob Bennett and the goodwill that you gave him." Marcel asked looking over at Bonnie as if he was dropping information that she didn't already have knowledge of. Jaxon just shook his head at the tactic that Marcel was trying and tilted his head to the side.

"Is that the best you got, Marcel?" he asked with a shake of his head as he looked at the man before him. Marcel frowned at the ease on everyone's faces and then pushed forward. Oh he strike somewhere and have them turn on Jaxon and then he'd strike. He just had to find something that would shock both the vampires and who he assumed was Bonnie Bennett...the girl did seem to have some features of both Jacob Bennett and Emily Bennett.

"No, I can do better," he looked around Jaxon and focused on Bonnie. "Has he told you everything he's ever done." Looking back at Jaxon who was studying him intently he frowned and shook his head as if he should have known that Jaxon wouldn't have told them. He finally fixed his glaze on Bonnie and spoke up. "Has he told you how he murdered a bunch of innocent people...a village. Women, children...old men...boys...men. Everyone in that village died because of him. Died at his hands." he stated with a deep scowl on his face. "He's a murderer...he's no better than me or anyone else, but I'm willing to bet he has more innocent blood on his hands then anyone I know." Marcel called out coolly as he briefly looked at Jaxon who was now standing stiffly on the porch, before looking at the vampires and Bonnie who were looking slightly shocked by the revelation.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jaxon had killed a whole village of innocent people, and there was just something in Marcel's eyes that told her, he was telling her the whole truth about that incident. However, she wasn't about to turn on Jaxon not when she knew the other man's real purpose of being there. Squaring back her shoulders she spoke up her voice cold as ice as she looked at the man who had been tasked to bring her to the man she knew to be Lucius. "Is that all you wanna tell me...us...if it is then you better-." Marcel cut her off immediately and spoke up.

"That village was my village," he paused for effect and then looked at her as if he openly pitied her. "You and I are slightly alike Bonnie."

"If you are referring to Jacob."

"I'm not." he snapped. "I'm talking about one of the first witches in your family line." he stated as he looked over at Jaxon with a smirk as he saw the complete horror on the other man's face. "Judging from Jaxon's face he didn't tell you about this." Bonnie shocked by the direction the conversation was talking looked at Jaxon.

"What is he talking about?"

"Do you want to tell her about Aisha...or should I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, before looking back at Bonnie who was now solely focused on Jaxon and not on them anymore. Clearing his throat he smiled as he saw some of his minions inching their way towards the group from the back of the house. However to Bonnie, Jaxon, Damon and Stefan it appeared as if he was simply smiling at the fact that he would be able to be share what he viewed to be shell-shocking news. Lifting a hand to his ear he held it there and chuckled. "I didn't get your answer...do you want to tell them about you killing Aisha or should-." Marcel never saw Jaxon coming, by the time he mentioned Aisha's name a second time the older supernatural had rushed him knocking him flat on his back. That was the finally nail that snapped the tension and allowed the front yard of Sheila Bennett's home to erupt in violence. Damon latched onto Bonnie rather quickly as Jaxon rushed forward and shoved her behind him just as two minions descended from the roof.

"I think we might need to-." his words were cut off by a loud blast that sent the two vampires off the porch and into the grass. The blast was so powerful that it allowed them to make skid marks on the ground. Jaxon looked up momentarily at the sound only to be bodily knocked off Marcel. Looking up he found Garrett, Marcel's right hand man staring down at him in full battle mode. Deciding to go about things simply using his brute strength he slammed his fist into Garrett's face watched as the man went sprawling away from him. By the time he had gotten up, he could see more minions coming onto the property. Thinking quickly he sent out a stronger ward, that would stall them for a moment before looking over at Bonnie.

From the moment that she had blasted the two minions away from the porch, she had been fighting right along with Damon and Stefan. Jaxon was surprise to see them working as a team. The brothers would fight the minions and get them dazed and then Bonnie would finish them off. Either by sitting them on fire or by killing them with the move she loved to call her personal Jedi move. Jaxon looked over at Marcel and then saw that Garrett was beside him. Turning his back on the three who he was quite confident now could handle things by themselves he looked at Marcel. "We can finish this now."

"No," Marcel spat out weakly as he looked at the other man with all the hatred he could muster. "No...we don't finish this now...I learned from you how to break someone and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He then surprised Jaxon by combining his powers with Garrett and shooting him with a blast that sent him crashing into the porch steps. It barely took Jaxon a minute to figure out what they were doing and it became even clearer as the vampires that had come onto the property after the fight started lifting their hands into the air. Effectively adding their powers with Marcel and Garrett. He saw that Bonnie, Damon and Stefan running over to him.

"What are they doing?" Damon asked as he looked at the ground, he tried to move towards them but found he couldn't get anymore than a few feet towards them. "And why in the world can't I get any closer?"

"Force field...," Jaxon replied as he carefully avoided Bonnie's glaze. It was at that moment that he felt the ground give between them and then he knew exactly what they were doing. They were out to break Bonnie. They were going to take something away from her, something that has been a staple in her life. "We need to go now."

"No, what are they doing?" Bonnie asked bluntly as she looked at him. "What are they doing and why can't you stop them." she screamed as she struggled against Jaxon's hold. Damon quickly moved towards her and took Jaxon's hand off her arm.

"Answer the question."

"I said we need to move does it look like I have time to discuss things with you. When I say move move." he snapped out angrily. Damon realizing just how serious the matter was going, he quickly picked up Bonnie and headed into the house followed by Stefan and Jaxon.

"We need to gather everything."

"You're acting like we can never come back." Stefan snapped as he looked at the other man. When he saw the eyes of the other man seemingly saying exactly he quickly started moving. Once Jaxon was sure they had gotten everything they needed he rushed them outside just as the house started moving. Stefan had Elena in his arms, while Damon held Bonnie within his.

Bonnie couldn't believe what was happening. One moment she was fighting minions, while trying to ignore the information that Marcel had dropped on her. Jaxon had killed one of her ancestors. He had murdered a girl named Aisha and for what...for that man he used to work for named Lucius, and now she found herself fleeing her grandmother's home in the arms of Damon Salvatore. She hung onto his neck and looked over his shoulder at her grandmother's house. The one thing that kept going through her mind was why couldn't Jaxon and her do something to stop them. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound. She looked at her house and saw it explode right on the frame. Ducking her head, she screamed into Damon's chest just as she heard him grunt out in a pain and then he dropped onto the ground. Bonnie fell to the ground and covered her head as more wood shot through the air around her. Over the sound of her own screams, she could hear Elena screaming also. As soon the area quieted Marcel's voice erupted from far away. "Consider that a checkmate, Jaxon." he called out with a chuckle.

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and saw that Jaxon had covered her body with his own to shield her from the sharp and jagged pieces of wood. Rolling off of her, he reached for a rather large piece that had found itself lodged into his upper arm. Bonnie silently watched as he groaned in pain and yanked it out of his arm. Turning her attention away from him she looked at Stefan and Elena who were both up and checking one another over. Then she looked over towards where Damon was suppose to be. She still remembered the painful grunt he released right before he dropped. Crawling over to him she saw him lying stiffly on the ground on his side. His back towards her where her grandmother's house was located. "Damon?" she asked her voice taking on the fear she felt at actually losing him. Reaching out she touched his shoulder and he slowly blinked his eyes opened and released a ragged sigh. "Damon?" she whispered as she looked him over before resting her eyes on a sharp piece of wood that was extending from his chest practically coming in just below his heart. She looked back up at his face and he looked at her while releasing a soft smile.

"Missed it by this much." he replied as he lifted his hand weakly and pushed his thumb and forefinger together to indicate just how much. Bonnie reached out and touched the stick and only snatched her hand back as Damon groaned again. A shadow fell over them, looking up she saw Jaxon standing there looking down at them with concern.

"How is he?" he asked her as he knelt down beside Damon, he was well aware that Marcel and his minions had left after achieving what they wanted. He wasn't afraid of them coming back to finish the job at least not yet. Bonnie sent him a chilled look as Damon simply winced and spoke

"I'm good...I was almost stalked but I'm good." Jaxon looked him over and sighed.

"I am sorry for that." he murmured as he reached out and yanked the large splintered wood from Damon's body. Arching his back, Damon groaned in pain as Jaxon pulled the wood from his body. Unconsciously he reached for Bonnie's hand, who immediately accepted his hand and his grip as he went through the quick session of pain. Once the stick was free, he looked it over before tossing it aside. He truly felt remorse for what had taken place. Bonnie was watching him silently from Damon's side, who was now healing rather quickly.

"Did they...," she looked at him and then turned her glaze towards her grandmother's house which could be easily seen through the woods. Jaxon bowed his head as he heard her realize a deep sob while covering her mouth with her free hand. "No," she cried weakly as she released Damon's hand and tried to move towards the now destroyed house. "NO." she screamed as she looked at the shattered remains of her grandmother's home. The last thing she had left of her grandmother was now completely ruined and the remains were all around her. Damon sat up once he was fully healed and looked at Bonnie and then followed her glaze and then winced inwardly.

"Damn." he whispered to himself, Bonnie however didn't nor couldn't hear him over her tears. Elena and Stefan made their way over to the group. Once they saw what had happened to Bonnie's grandmother's home. Elena quickly rushed to Bonnie's side and pulled her best friend into her arms and held onto her tightly.

"Oh Bonnie sweetie I am so sorry." she cried to her friend as Bonnie clung to her as if she were the last anchor she had in this world.

"That was all of her I had left."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Jaxon replied his gruff voice breaking through her misery and igniting her anger. Bonnie turned to him then and broke away from Elena's hold and rushed Jaxon pounding her fists on his wide chest.

"Why didn't you stop them? You claim to be so powerful why couldn't you stop them from destroying her home." Jaxon bowed his head momentarily and then reached up and grabbed both of her wrists. Bonnie stared up at him enraged then she felt something come over her. The next moment she slumped onto Jaxon's chest completely limp, Damon immediately alarmed rushed over to them and took Bonnie's limp body away from Jaxon. Cradling her in his arms, he looked at Jaxon as if he had completely lost his mind.

"What in the hell did you do to her?" he shouted out angrily as he looked down at Bonnie and listened for her heartbeat. Jaxon watched them silently before speaking up his voice cool and calm.

"I sedated her...she was going out of control and we can't do that out here." he replied. "Now where can she stay until we get this all under control." he asked bluntly as he looked at Damon, Stefan and Elena.

"Our house." Damon stated coldly as he looked at the other man. "Our manor is the safest...I don't think she needs to be around any real neighbors-."

"You're right to many innocents." Jaxon replied as he walked over to a nearby tree and picked up the bag that Elena had dropped after her fall. Looking over at Elena he spoke up with a shake of his head.

"Did you get the grimoires?" he asked his voice leaving absolutely no room for argument. Elena just nodded her head at him, he thrusted the purse towards him then and turned towards Damon.

"Where is the house located?"

"Follow me and-." Jaxon quickly reached out and stilled him and then stepped close. He watched as Damon protectively turned to the side to keep Bonnie away from him.

"They will follow us...and then they will know where to strike next. We need to buy ourselves some time."

"So they're watching us?"

"Maybe."

"Then why haven't they attacked us." Damon snapped out angrily. "It's because they're working with you."

"No, it's because Marcel is playing games. He wants to break and divide us. Now any questions you want to ask me next do so when we reach your house. Until then don't do it," he looked down at Bonnie in Damon's arms. "Now tell me where your house is."

"If you would just follow me."

"No." in the blink of an eye Jaxon was in front of Damon and placed his hand on his temple. Damon was startled but not startled enough to drop Bonnie. After a few seconds Jaxon stepped back and then told them to all gather close. Once they were in a group, Jaxon murmured a few words and then in the blink of an eye they were all inside the living room of Salvatore manor. Once they were all settled, Damon sat Bonnie down on the sofa and then rushed towards Jaxon and pent him against the wall and stared at him before banging him against the wall. Jaxon stared back at him, his voice completely calm as he lifted his hands and pushed Damon back.

"I'm not going to answer anything till Bonnie is awake, now please excuse me." he murmured as he walked away from them. Damon watched as he headed out of the room, turning around he saw Bonnie being tended to by Elena who was gently rubbing her forehead and checking up on her. Walking over towards her he knelt down and looked up at Elena.

"How is she doing?"

"Fine...she's doing fine." Elena replied cautiously as she brushed a hand over Bonnie's forehead. Damon just watched and then moved over to the other sofa and had a seat. He wasn't about to get overly emotionally right now. What he needed to have at this moment was a cool head especially under this pressure.

Once Jaxon had gotten away from them all he headed outside but remained close to the house. He stood out there silently looking up towards the sky wondering why he had to open up now about Aisha. Marcel should have never said a word about her. He should have never mentioned her. Lifting a hand he covered his mouth while releasing a bitter silent scream. Once he was finished releasing his sorrow, he calmed down and returned to the calm man that everyone within the house knew. Shaking his head, he walked on the porch for several moments before deciding that for now this placed needed a very powerful protective spell after all this was going to be their safe house and it needed to be safe. After he was done casting the spell, he moved to the porch step and sat down not really ready to venture back inside just yet. Not when Aisha was running around in his mind. Not when memories of her were flashing through his mind. Memories he thought he had locked away within the black box of his mind. Leaning back on his hands he looked up at the sky completely lost in his thoughts, going back to a time when he had lost the most important thing in his life.

Many Years Ago. . .

Jaxon stretched his arms out on the fur covering his mattress in his room, he became immediately alert when he discovered that the space beside him was empty and that he was alone. Rolling over to his side he saw Aisha over by the curtains with her back to him. From his position he couldn't see exactly what she was doing but he decided to speak. "I may have bought you as a slave...but you know you are anything but that. You don't have to wake at daybreak to get through some needless chores." he called out reminding her of when he bought her two years ago. Aisha turned at the sound of his voice and he saw that she had been looking through her personal grimoire. He lifted his eyes to her face and saw the look of nervousness in her eyes and instantly became concern. "Is there a problem, Aisha?" When she didn't immediately answer, Jaxon pushed himself up from the bed, not a bit bashful about his nakedness. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. Reaching out he cupped her cheek with his large hand and looked at her. Aisha leaned into his hand and closed her eyes, when she reopened them they were filled with unshed tears. "What is it, Aisha?" he asked this time his voice becoming much more demanding. She turned and looked up at him.

"I had a vision, Jaxon." she whispered as she turned away from him. Jaxon frowned at her actions and reached for her hand that was currently holding her grimoire. He took that time to truly look her over, his eyes slowly went over her now pale dark brown skin that was no where near as vivid as her skin usually was. Her beauty alone had been part of the reason he had purchase her two years ago. Finding out that she was a witch had been icing on the cake.

"Is it so bad that you would turn away from me?" he asked as he pushed himself closer to her. Aisha bowed her head and then spoke up softly.

"I'm not so sure that you'll going to like what I say."

"Is it really that bad?" he asked now he himself was becoming worried. He didn't want to hear anything bad, but he had to admit that he was worried about what she was going to say. Aisha slowly stood and pulled him up with her and headed back towards the bed. Sitting down she motioned for him to follow. Once they were settled, she spoke her voice soft as she took his large callous hands into her own. Jaxon studied her face and noted that he had never seen her look so frighten before in his life. She hadn't even been scared when she had been sold to him. She had simply looked him up and down with an interest he wasn't sure at the time he liked, and then she smirked and that smirk drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Lifting one of her smaller hands to his lips, he gently kissed her fingertips.

"What's the problem?" she looked at him for a moment and then spoke up her voice soft and for the first time since he met her it sounded extremely weak.

"In my vision..two men are coming here. In my vision they want me to join something and I refuse...and then they kill me...have me killed, because I will not join them and allow him to change me." Jaxon went immediately stiff at her words.

"Who is he...did your vision mystery man have a name."

"I don't."

"Please you have to remember." He stated as he continued to look at her in disbelief, while silently urging her to retract what she was telling. He didn't it want it to be them returning back from where ever it was that they went. "Aisha you have to remember." she nodded her head for a moment before sighing.

"His name was Lucius...yes it was Lucius and he is going to kill me."

"How did you know he's coming here."

"We were in this house." she whispered as she looked at him. "Who is Lucius, Jaxon?" Sighing weakly Jaxon rubbed a hand over his face.

"Lucius is the one that made me the way I am." he whispered as he looked at her. "What he could possibly want with you I wouldn't know." she slowly took everything in and then sat back on the bed and studied him. "I won't let him kill you...I refuse to let him kill you." he whispered sincerely as he reached out for her hand. "You have to believe me, Aisha."

"I do." she whispered back, "I know you won't let him kill me because by the time he gets here I will be dead."

"Dead...what have you done." he asked softly as he looked at her. "Aisha, what are talking about?" he asked his voice taking on a tone of panic at her disturbing words. "Aisha?"

"You'll going to do it."

"Excuse me." he asked in a shout as he jumped off the bed. He looked over at her and shook his head furiously as if he was trying to bounce her words from his head while sometimes looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I want you to kill me Jaxon."

"No."

"I'll stage it so it's believable-."

"No."

"Jaxon I want you to kill me...if you do it will give you-."

"Nothing but guilt." he snapped back as he stared at her. "So again the answer is no." Aisha stood from the bed and walked over towards his pacing form and stood right in front of him. Reaching out she placed her hands on either side of his face and then spoke calmly and yet firmly.

"Jaxon, you aren't human...you have the ability to turn off your guilt and any other emotions you choose too."

"I turned them on for you." he replied with a shake of his head.

"Jaxon, I am so sorry. But this isn't how visions work...especially visions that have the element of death in them." Jaxon frowned deeply at her words before speaking up again.

"What does that mean?"

"In visions if one sees death...someone has to die. I've known witches that have seen visions of other people dying and they give themselves up or that person. See a life had to be taken, Jaxon. I won't let you give yourself for me because you have a bigger purpose and it doesn't involve me." She stepped closer to him and spoke again. "Jaxon...I love you so much, and I would rather die at your hands then Lucius'." At the mention of his mentor's name Jaxon bowed his head, as she gently cupped his face. "Please, Jaxon do this for me."

"But I love you." he whispered.

"And I love you...but my time is now...and yours is still very far away." she moved forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before moving to his mouth and gently kissing him there. Jaxon wrapped her up in his arms and held her tightly. "Will you do this for me?" she asked as she tucked her head beneath his chin and started sobbing. Jaxon closed his eyes and rubbed his hands up and down her back in a soothing gesture before answering, his voice hesitated before he whispered.

"I will."

For the next mouth they sent as much time as they could together, and one morning when Jaxon awoke Aisha attack him relentlessly. Staging a fight for the whole house to hear and see, Jaxon finally subdued her with the help of some Roman guards, but he wouldn't let them punish her. Instead that night he poisoned her and held her in his arms as she died. There were plenty of witnesses to the fight and what happened afterwards. When Lucius and Marcel returned two days later they found him mourning by her burial site. Lucius instantly went into a rage and had beaten Jaxon down to within a inch of his life. When Jaxon told them the story about Aisha, Lucius had ordered Marcel to dig up the grave. When both men saw the cold lifeless body of Aisha they believed his story and Lucius' anger calmed down greatly. After Lucius had finally calmed down he told Jaxon why they had returned from their quote unquote recruiting trip. Lucius only had two reasons. One was to get Jaxon back into the fold and the second was to get of the witches from a so-called great line in Africa to join the Coven. After Jaxon was finished mourning he allowed Lucius and Marcel to take him to Africa where they searched for the tribe that Aisha had been apart of. Along the way the brought many more witches into the Coven. By the time they figured out what tribe she was from the America slave trade had began and that tribe had been one of the first ones taken and sold.

"She's awake now," Damon's voice called out breaking Jaxon from his memories. Turning he looked over at Damon who continued. "How about you come on in and explain yourself?" Damon asked bluntly from the doorway bringing Jaxon up out of his thoughts. Turning around he saw Damon watching him suspiciously and sighed.

"I guess those looks won't stop until you have cleared me of any wrongdoing." Damon smirked at his words and nodded his head in silent agreement.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do...now come on." he stated firmly as he opened the door and stepped aside so Jaxon could head inside. "That's right...let's clear the air cause right now ever since Marcel's little speech you've been smelling mighty foul." Damon stated with a sneer that Jaxon all but ignored as he ventured back inside. Once he walked into the living room, his glaze immediately went to Bonnie who sat there on the sofa with Elena beside her slowly rubbing her back. Once she was aware that Jaxon was in the room, she looked up at him her face stained with tears. He squared back his shoulders back and looked down at her while at the same time ignoring everyone else in the room. Besides as far as he was concern this was only a discussion they should be having in private.

"Bonnie I am sorry for the lost of your grandmother's home but-."

"Why didn't you stop it...it was the last real tangible thing I had of her and now it's gone." she cried as she looked at him with all the hatred she had in her for him for allowing her grandmother's home to be destroyed. Jaxon bowed his head and spoke.

"There was nothing either of us could have done. They used a form of magic that we by ourselves could not break." Damon who had wandered into the room behind him spoke up his voice hard and accusing.

"And why is that...I thought you were powerful and Bonnie is powerful so what's the problem?"

"Your mathematics." Jaxon snapped as he looked over at Damon with a deep frown. "Did you see how many minions they brought with them. I counted fifteen...and fifteen against two is a losing combination every time. If they hadn't combined their powers Bonnie and I might have been able to do something. However, unfortunately for Bonnie they combined them and I'm not foolish enough to try and sacrifice her life for a house."

"It was my grandmother's home." Bonnie shouted. "One of the only places I really love in this god awful town." she snapped with a shake of her head. "I would have given anything for that house."

"Including your life?" Jaxon asked as he tilted his head to the side and studied her. "Bonnie down the road you will find more worthy things to sacrifice your life for, better things, but your grandmother's home isn't one of those things."

"How do you know?" He paused and looked over at Damon who was still standing behind him. Seeing the look in Jaxon's eyes Damon moved from behind him and over to a chair. Once he was was in front, Jaxon continued. "Your life wasn't meant to end there, Bonnie. And I certainly wasn't going to allow it to end there." he stated calmly. Bonnie didn't respond, she just bit her lower lip and looked away from him and then looked over towards Stefan who stepped forward.

"Why were they able to use a different sort of magic?"

"It's more witch...coven based really."

"Isn't that what you are?" Damon asked pointedly from his position in the chair. "Last time I checked you were a person of mixed supernatural abilities...you are for all intents bi-naturals." he smirked at his own joke and continued. "But here you are claiming that they used a different sort of magic."

"I never learned it."

"What?" Damon asked in surprised as he leaned forward in the chair to looked at the other man. "You never learned it...and how old are you again."

"The magic that was used is an official spell from the W.A.D.A." he stated with a shake of his head. "It's an old organization that has existed for centuries."

"Really? Never even heard of them." Damon stated with a shake of his head. "W.A.D.A, huh? Yeah I certainly haven't heard of them...a name, a lame name at that would have stuck with me over the years so I could have a good laugh or two."

"W.A.D.A. is no laughing matter. They are secretive and if you have the misfortune of meeting them...they won't evoke any laughter."

"What does W.A.D.A. stand for?" Elena asked as she looked at Jaxon from her position besides Bonnie on the couch.

"W.A.D.A. stands for witches against dark arts."

"Sounds harry potterish." Damon replied from his position again, he met Jaxon's stare head on and just looked at him for a few moments before sighing. "Sorry."

"Right." Jaxon stated with a look of utter disbelief in his eyes. Turning back to Bonnie, Elena and Stefan he continued. "Even though it sounds...harry potterish," he paused and sent another look Damon's way. "They are dangerous...to people like me...and other uncontrollable supernaturals that decide the best way to live is on the carcasses of humans."

"The saviors of humanity...group." Damon replied with a shake of his head. "Okay, there's something not adding up with your story. Why were people like you using a spell used only by W.A.D.A. witches."

"I didn't think Lucius would release two high ranking minions on this case. I had assumed that he would keep Garrett."

"Garrett who is he?"

"When the W.A.D.A. started it was founded by fourteen witches...Garrett is from the fifth family. His lust for power was the only thing that Marcel needed to know about him. Once Garrett was presented with all that he could become as one of us. He left W.A.D.A. after he completed his training. That why we could use some of their spells against them...like combining our powers together to complete a powerful spell."

"Okay so Garrett was a W.A.D.A. witch, and he left to join your ranks."

"Yes he did...and now I know that in order to get to Marcel and end this entire thing...we have to be able to kill Garrett. He's not a powerful vampire, but he is a powerful witch and we can't possibly take them both on. I mean we can...but it would be easier if we didn't."

"Alright then...I guess we know our next step." Damon replied with a shake of his head as he looked at the other man for a moment. "We have to kill Garrett." The whole room went quiet at his words, Jaxon focused on each and everyone one of their faces before landing on Bonnie who was looking at him as if she had something else she wanted to ask him. After a few more minutes passed she spoke up her voice tight.

"Who is Aisha, and did you kill her?" Jaxon's mouth dropped open in response but nothing came out. Reluctantly he closed his mouth and looked down at the ground. Damon watched him curiously for his chair and shared a look with his brother and Elena. "Who is Aisha?"

"One of the very first witches from your line?" he replied with a shake of his head as he clenched his hands together as he tried to gathered his strength.

"And you killed her." Bonnie asked again, her voice uneven as she looked at him for a few moments, when all Jaxon did was nod his head she shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because she asked me too, I loved her...she was the only woman I loved and I did it because she asked me to do it." Damon clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he took in Jaxon's words. Shaking his head he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"I don't know about everyone else but that theme is becoming quite a familiar one. Jacob asked you to kill him and now this Aisha woman asked you to kill her. I'm starting to think it's not a good idea to have Bonnie around you, cause people in her family tend to die at your hands...because they asked for it." Before Damon could present his usual smug expression that he placed at the end of every snarky comment, Jaxon had him pinned to the wall. A forearm against his throat, and his fangs down ready to fight.

"Don't talk about it like that." he yelled. "And never say her name." he pulled down forward and then slammed him back. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Damon stated back. Jaxon released him and then back away running a hand through his short hair.

"I didn't want to kill her and I didn't want to kill Jacob, but a death my hands," he paused and lifted his hands up and looked at them as if he could see something on them they they couldn't. Damon would have been his eternal life that what Jaxon saw at that moment was blood staining his hands. "Would have been better for them both. I loved Aisha with everything in me...I didn't want to kill her but I had to. Lucius would have made her death so much worst as an example to me and a lesson to all those that might wish to go against him."

"This Lucius can't be that bad...he isn't here trying to get Bonnie."

"Why would he? He has hundreds of minions at his beck and call. He's been making minions for centuries. He likes people to do his bidding...he's Zeus...we are just the other gods." Jaxon replied with a shake of his head. "I know he would have tortured her and even crucified her as was Roman custom...I would not allow that. I wouldn't allow her to be placed on the roadside to be viewed by everyone. I love her to much for that." he paused and took a deep breath. "Excuse me." Everyone watched as he stormed away. Once they were alone, Damon rubbed a hand over his face before standing up.

"I don't know about you guys but the more I learn about him the less I trust him." Bonnie sighed and just shook her head.

"He's saved me so far." Bonnie stated in a tone that sounded as if she were trying to make herself believe what it was that she was telling him. Damon looked at her with something akin to pity and just shook his head.

"Yeah, well let's just hope that him saving you doesn't end by him killing you."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hello, it's another week and therefore its time for another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _Quizas, phelycia, Ali08, chaylorXtraylorlover, babyshan211, and adrenalinejunkiegurl_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Nine

Many Years Ago. . .

Jaxon knelt down on the edge of the small cliff and looked down towards the small village below, he could see people moving about basically going about their business. "Humans." Lucius stated with a shake of his head as he moved so that he was kneeling next to Jaxon. "They certainly are creatures that are born with a certain naivety...they never really realize what dangers can be lurking about."

"What are you talking about?" Jaxon asked as he looked up at him. Lucius however, keeps his eyes focused on the village below them.

"Exactly what I said...humans rarely think of danger, until that danger is directly in their faces." he finished with a smirk as if that thought made him extremely happy. "It makes living on earth so very easy."

"Easy for what?"

"Hiding among them...killing them." Jaxon stilled at his words and turned to look at him as if he had actually grown two heads. Lucius rolled his eyes at the young man and chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that, Jaxon. You've been practicing spells for the last five months...did you not think I wouldn't put you to the test." Lucius asked with a smirk as he looked at him as if he should have figured it all out by now.

"Those are innocent people down there and-." Jaxon could barely blink before Lucius had him by the throat. The other man moved quickly and turned so that Jaxon's head hung from the cliff while he pent the body beneath him.

"Innocent people...then by killing them you are doing them a favor. They won't die as sinners." Lucius stated coldly. "Now I've trained you and I want to see if my hard work as paid off...I'm not giving you a choice here Jaxon...I want those people dead."

"I won't do it." Jaxon replied back furiously shaking his head as if he couldn't believing what he he was being asked to do. His refusal was meet by blindly pain. He clenched his teeth together and groaned in pain while lifting his hands and clutching at his head.

"You want to try and answer again?" Lucius asked with a sneer, Jaxon looked up at him and grabbed the hand that was squeezing his throat. "I'm not going to release you until give me the answer I want." Jaxon wanted nothing more than to tell him he wouldn't do it, but he could tell just by the way Lucius was looking at him that his refusal would do nothing but bring about his death, and for some odd reason he found himself wanting to live. "Jaxon...I'm becoming impatient with you." Struggling a little Jaxon released a cough, which made Lucius loosen his hold him a little bit. "You ready to give me an answer?"

"Yes." Jaxon mumbled weakly as he looked up at him. Lucius held him for a few more minutes before standing up and releasing him. Turning onto his side, Jaxon took in two quick ragged breaths and closed his eyes at what he had weakly accepted to do. He hated how weak he had become since meeting Lucius.

"Get yourself together...we'll strike in the middle of the night." he replied with a small smile as he slowly backed away from Jaxon. Pushing himself up, Jaxon watched Lucius walk away from him.

"Why did you even save me?"

"Cause I didn't want to be the only person like this." Lucius stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked down at Jaxon. "Get up and get ready...I want everyone in that village dead before sunrise or you'll be dead at sunrise." Jaxon watched as he walked away from him and entered the small tent that he had erected for himself. Turning around Jaxon looked down at the village feeling an inner turmoil course through him. He could see them all moving about, talking and laughing not aware of their fate...of the coming events that would end their village and their lives. After a few minutes Jaxon stood and walked towards the tent. He paused outside and rapped his knuckles against the tent flap. There was a bit of shuffling and then Lucius came out.

"What is it?" he asked. "Do you want to die at sunrise? Have you changed your mind?" Jaxon looked down for a moment, as the quiet voice inside his head spoke up again pleading with him to live and to do whatever was necessary in order to achieve that goal.

"No...I'm still going to do it...but I want to turn my emotions off. I have to do that in order to do what you want me to do. You told me that, we could do that...so I want that done." Lucius looked at him as if he was lying, before smiling. Jaxon shifted nervously in front of him as he found himself the focus Lucius cold glaze.

"Fine...I'll do that for you." Jaxon bowed his head and looked at the ground as Lucius stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is all for the best...you're becoming like me. Feelings and emotions are for mortals and neither one of us need them...especially with the lives we are going to be living now. It's better all around if you just accept that now." Lucius replied as he smiled over at Jaxon who looked back anxiously. "Oh come on don't give me that look...besides tonight you're going to finally accept who and what you are, and that right there is something to smile about."

Now. . .

Jaxon could still hear them talking in the other room. He could only shake his head and silent understanding. Marcel had learned how to turn people against one another from the best man in the business. It had taken years...even centuries before Jaxon fully understood the impact of that night and what it was that Lucius wanted to achieve. Lucius didn't care about making him practice his magic or vampire skills on unsuspecting humans. What he really wanted and got was to establish a riff between to people he had always planned on bringing into his Coven. When Jaxon thought about on it now he fully understood the genius behind it. He and Marcel were perhaps the only people who could fight Lucius together, eventually and win. He made it so that they would never work together. The planned had worked and Lucius never had to worry about an uprising with him and Marcel in the lead. They both worked for him while at the same time keeping out of each other's way. It had been a perfect plan on how to control those beneath while at the same time keeping himself from receiving any blame. Marcel had focused all of his hatred on Jaxon. Taking another sip of his drink, Jaxon rubbed a hand over his face and sighed for a moment before shaking his head. Marcel was now trying his hand at the divide and conquer technique that had held them both practically enslaved to Lucius for centuries. All he knew was that he would have to play his game in order to beat Marcel at his own game and win.

"Bonnie you can't possibly think that we are going to let you head home tonight." Stefan stated with a shake of his head as he looked at the young girl he now considered one of his closest friends. Bonnie looked up from her position on the sofa and sighed. Damon rolled his eyes from his position on the sofa and just shook his head.

"I'm not completely sure that her staying here is safe either...especially since I don't really trust Mister Wonderful anymore."

"When did you ever trust him?" Elena asked from her position beside Bonnie. Damon rolled his eyes at her question.

"That is beside the point...what I'm saying is...I don't trust him even more now and I don't think she's safe here." Damon pointed out with a shake of his head as he pushed himself off the chair he had been sitting in and pointed off in the direction that Jaxon had left in earlier. "Haven't you been listening to anything that man has been staying...he's killed two Bennett witches because he claims that killing them would have been better for them."

"He wouldn't have shared that with us or looked so upset while sharing the story if it wasn't true, Damon." Elena stated with a sigh. "I believe him, Damon...and I know for a fact that Bonnie is going to be safe here...because are you saying that you and Stefan can't handle him if it came down to it. Cause I thought you guys could handle yourself now especially since Bonnie charmed those necklaces on your necks."

"Oh I can handle Jaxon and anyone else."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if Bonnie stays here...cause you'll protect her." Damon nodded his head and sighed. "Besides whatever she needs from her house she can pick up tomorrow." She finished as she looked over at Bonnie who just nodded her head in agreement to what Elena was suggesting.

Stefan sat silently as he listened to his brother and girlfriend talk about what should be right about Bonnie. He had to admit that he was feeling his brother on the not trusting Jaxon to much. Once they had established that Bonnie would be staying at the home. Stefan asked if Damon could follow him upstairs to his room. Once they were alone he spoke up making sure to keep his voice low. He certainly didn't want Jaxon who also had vampire-like hearing to overhear an ounce of their conversation. "What is it, Stefan?"

"I'm not against Bonnie staying here...but we really need to keep an eye on her and Jaxon." Damon crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his little brother as if he had completely lost his mind.

"I'm following you on the watching Jaxon part...but not on the Bonnie part." he admitted, Stefan sighed and just shook his head for a moment.

"Don't you get it...we don't want to give him the opportunity of taking Bonnie's life just because he thinks that it's for her own good." He stated with a shake of his head. "And that means we have to watch Bonnie and we can't let her stay alone with him, because it will probably only end with him taking her life because he thinks it will help."

"I got ya." Damon replied as he nodded his head in agreement with his brother. Stefan just should have known that he would never allow Bonnie to be alone with Jaxon. Not that he was now figuring everything out. "I think that's the right idea."

"Of course...so what do you say...at least one of us will be there for Bonnie." Stefan asked as he looked at his brother who just nodded his head in complete understanding.

"Yeah, that's a plan right them little brother." he stated with a shake of his head. "Come on let's put that plan into action right now...let's go and check on the girls." he stated as he turned and headed out of the room. When they reentered the room, Elena looked over at them and then back down at Bonnie who seemed to be resting her head on Elena's shoulder.

"She's asleep." she murmured softly, Damon nodded and walked over to her side and picked up Bonnie in the bridal style position that he had carried her in earlier that day when they were rushing away from her grandmother's home.

"I got this." he stated as he headed towards the stairs. Stefan and Elena just nodded their heads as he ascended the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Once they were alone, Elena turned to Stefan and spoke.

"Did I miss something?" she asked with a confused look on her face. She was still reeling from the tender way Damon had lifted Bonnie up in his arms. Stefan took his eyes away from the stairs and looked down at Elena.

"No, not really. Do you remember when I told you Damon was catching feelings for someone...well that someone is Bonnie." he stated as he looked down at her. Elena features morphed into a small coy smile.

"Does Bonnie-?"

"No, not yet...at least I don't think she's really ready to admit it yet, but I have to admit when I saw her today. The way she went to Damon's side after he had almost been staked..."he trailed off and just shook his head as he thought about what that scene did. It really showed him that the feelings were there. It was just beneath the surface, and he wasn't even really sure if Bonnie was completely aware of them yet. "Well it proved to me that she cares for him more than puts on." Elena nodded her head at his words and sighed, she really wanted to be happy for Damon, happy that someone was finally returning his affections but she knew she couldn't do that. Not when Bonnie was in so much pain. Stefan lifted his glaze back towards the stairs and just sighed. As Elena started speaking while following his glaze up the stairs as well.

"Well, I hope he at least waits until all this is over and she's feeling better before letting his feelings know cause right now I'm not entirely sure how she handle him dropping all that information on her, because there is absolutely no way to tell how she'll handle it all." Stefan nodded his head, he couldn't help but agree with Elena. Bonnie wasn't ready to discover Damon's true feelings about her. Not when she was fighting her own feelings. If Damon admitted his feelings now, he was sure that Bonnie would reject him.

Damon thought about placing Bonnie in his room, but quickly decided against that idea. He certainly didn't want any part of that drama when she finally woke up in the he headed down the hall he could hear Elena and Stefan talking about him, but he soon blocked that out. He didn't want to hear what it was they had to say. He didn't feel like hearing that his feelings wouldn't be returned because Bonnie still hated him for what happened to her grandmother. All he wanted to do was focus on Bonnie and making sure that she had...at least had a good sleep. Entering one of the guest rooms, he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. As her body settled on the soft sheets of the bed she murmured something beneath her breath as she turned onto her side. Damon paused and held his breath wondering if she wake up. However, she eventually turned over and went back to sleep. He stepped back and looked down at her and silently watched for a few minutes. He couldn't help but feel a sense of peace settle over him as he watched her small chest rise and fall in the deep even rhythm that signaled sleep. "You care about her a lot don't you?" Damon stilled as the moment official broke. Turning around he looked towards the door and sighed as he saw Jaxon standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked as he crossed his arms over his chest as he openly frowned at the other man. Jaxon walked further into the room and looked at him and then over at Bonnie's sleeping form.

"Long enough to see that you care about her." Damon frowned at his words and just shook his head. Moving away from he bed, Damon kept his glaze on Jaxon.

"Well, she won't be dying at my hands...that I promise you." Damon snapped back as he kept his glaze focused on Jaxon who was still standing by the doorway. The light from the hallway helped him recognize the darkening of Jaxon's eyes at his words which he had to admit were a bit callous but he got his point across. He stilled himself for another confrontation but it never came. Jaxon just simply release a sigh and continued.

"Damon, I think we should talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow. Jaxon just looked around Damon over towards the form of a sleeping Bonnie. Looking back up at Damon he spoke up his voice low and filled with coolness.

"I would think...you wouldn't want to wake her...besides I need to talk to you alone." he stated calmly. Damon looked over at Bonnie, even though he hated to admit it...Jaxon was right he really didn't want to disturb her. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at Jaxon.

"Fine...let's talk, um in my room." Jaxon nodded and stepped away from the door, he stood to the side and allowed Damon to exit the room. Once the door was closed Jaxon spoke up his voice coming back to it's regular tone now that he wasn't afraid of waking Bonnie. Damon looked over at him and then sighed. "Where are Stefan and Elena?"

"In his room." Jaxon replied as he fell into step with Damon who was quickly making his way down the hall. Once Damon made it to a door and opened it, he looked at Jaxon and sighed.

"After you." he stated as he made a motion with his hand. Jaxon merely raised an eyebrow and walked into the room. Damon followed behind him and closed the door. Jaxon watched as Damon walked over to his bed and sat down.

Propping himself up, by his arms he looked at Jaxon expectedly. When the older man didn't speak he frowned and sighed. Waving his hand in the arm as if he wanted Jaxon to get onto it. "You need to start talking now."

"Alright then...is that how it's going to be?"

"Yeah...say what you need to say so we can move on." Damon countered as if he didn't even want to deal with Jaxon. Sighing, Jaxon turned and looked at the other man before clasping his hands together.

"I came to you because I know that you care for Bonnie." Damon crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the man before him. Sucking his teeth at the other man's statement.

"Now that right there has to be the biggest understatement of the day...right along with the proclamation that you made about you being powerful." Jaxon frowned at his words and went over towards the small table in the corner and sat down facing Damon.

"That isn't an understatement, Damon. I am...powerful," he paused as Damon scoffed at his words while just shaking his head. Jaxon pressed on not willing to stop just because Damon decided to make a face at his words. "I am powerful...I just didn't see the reason for trying to fight off fifteen plus vampires over a home." Damon could hardly control the rage he felt within him over Jaxon's words. "Over a Home," he couldn't believe the man would minimize what had happened to just a home.

"It was Sheila Bennett's home...Bonnie's grandmother. She died before you came here and Bonnie was extremely close to her and well she was also to that house for obvious reasons...it was all she really had left of her." he pointed out. "All I'm saying is you should have tried." Jaxon shook his head at Damon's statement and just smirked at the younger man.

"I should have tried something huh," he murmured more to himself then actually addressing Damon who watched him as he turned and looked at the chess board on the small table next to him. "Are you and your brother playing a game of chess?" He asked as he glanced over at Damon who just shook his head at the suggestion.

"No, we aren't...that close...I'm playing myself." Damon replied with a frown as he watched Jaxon pick up one of the pieces and look it over. Like a teacher would an equation. Setting the piece back down Jaxon looked back over at Damon.

"I'm a chess man myself...I love the game, when it was invented I played myself most of the time as well. I couldn't get enough of it and unfortunately for me the people I knew didn't care and didn't know how to play so I played myself...and then eventually I moved on to other ways to express my love of chess."

"What?" Damon asked in confusion as he looked over at the man as if he had completely lost his mind. Jaxon sighed and leaned back in his chair for a moment before continuing.

"Chess is a real simple game. . .you just have to start the game by knowing what to do...what I mean by that is having a plan before you start. After you come up with the plan...you put it into action. You can't come into the game winging it. You have to have a plan to achieve your goal...that is what I've learned over the years." He stated as he looked over at Damon who was looking at him as if he was absolutely bored and annoyed.

"And what exactly does this have to do with Bonnie or any of this?"

"I'm just saying that we have to have a plan before we move forward, Damon. Bonnie for us is the quote unquote king slash queen on our board...and we have to move pieces in order to protect her from the other team."

"All this from chess." Damon murmured as he looked at the other man. "Okay then...what do you suggest our next move to be?" Jaxon looked at the board for a moment and then glanced back at Damon.

"That's simple our next move will be...you taking out Garrett." Jaxon stated easily as he looked at the younger man who looked over at him in surprise. "I think it's time we remove his piece from the board." Jaxon stated as he reached out and knocked over a knight exposing the queen piece of the white pieces.

"Why in the hell is it me...taking out Garrett?"

"He is a weak...vampire," Jaxon stated as he looked at him. "He's as weak as a newly made vampire," he paused to think about it for a moment before sighing. "Well almost."

"And you want me to take him out?" Damon asked in genuine surprise as he looked at the man before him as if he had grown two giant heads with snakes wiggling out of them. Crossing his arms over his chest Jaxon eyeballed Damon and just smirked.

"If you're scared, just tell me and I'll do it myself." Damon bristled at the statement and shook his head.

"I'm not scared of this Garrett guy." Damon replied with a shake of his head. "I'm just wondering why you won't do it yourself."

"If I were to go...do you really think that Garrett would fight me by himself...if I know Marcel and Garrett as good as I think...they have placed a up a barrier...a barrier that will tell them what just crossed and how powerful it is. If I were to go...Lucius, Marcel and everyone else would come out to fight me...however if you went they would underestimate you."

"How so?"

"For starters...Bonnie's charm...and most importantly because you're a vampire. Marcel will want you done away with rather quickly so he'll send up Garrett to do it." he replied as he looked at the younger vampire while picking up the rook and rolling it around in his hands. "What do you say...will you do it or should I ask your brother...being the hero is more his thing anyway." Damon was up off the bed and over in his face before he could blink.

"You don't know anything about me." Damon snapped out coldly as he looked at the man before him. "I wouldn't be standing here right now if that was my M.O."

"Yeah, you're just trying to impress Bonnie right." he asked smoothly as he looked at the man in front him. "Right?" Damon opened his mouth to answer but then stopped and starting pacing in the room as if thinking things over.

"Alright so this is suppose to be a simple in and out."

"With a dash of murder...but other than that...it's very simple."

"I find that hard to believe...cause we don't even know where they are hiding." Jaxon shook his head and sat the rook down and then walked away from the board while studying him silently. Damon watched him and then sighed. "Well are you going to answer?"

"I'm a...what did you call me again?"

"A vitch."

"Right...a vitch." he stated as he nodded his head as if he should have remembered that name. "I'm a vitch and I'm also apparently smarter than Garrett and Marcel."

"I don't know about that...Bonnie's grandmother's home is in ruins as we speak." Ignoring Damon's snarky comment he pressed on.

"Marcel and Garrett should have known that using a spell that big leaves a big trail." Damon smirked at his statement and just sighed.

"What like pixie dust?" Damon asked again with a roll of his eyes. "Am I suppose to just think happy thoughts and then the trail will appear to me?" Jaxon's eyes darkened at his supposed joke.

"You Damon...I love the fact that you are so witty but for now I'd rather you stop and shut the fuck up."

"And the fangs are out." Damon finished with a smirk as he looked over at Jaxon whose eyes were becoming lack. Rolling his own, he looked at the man and sighed. "Sorry?"

"Whatever...are you done?"

"Done." Damon replied as he raised his hands in the air to signal that he was finished and was giving the reins of the conversation back to Jaxon.

"Good as I was saying...the spell they used was huge especially since they allowed thirteen other...vitches into the spell. The trail should still be there if we leave now." Damon raised an eyebrow at Jaxon's suggestion and shook his head.

"What about Bonnie?"

"We will tell Stefan and Elena, that we are stepping out and they will watch her." Damon eyed the man for a moment his earlier feelings of distrust rising as he studied the man's features.

"If anything happens to her."

"It won't...Damon. You'll just have to trust me on that one." He stated with a tortured sigh as he looked at the younger vampire who looked absolutely startled by his words. Shaking his head, Damon paced back and forth for a bit before stopping directly in front of Jaxon.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less...Damon." Jaxon stated as he headed towards the door. Damon watched him as he paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "Well are you coming or not...if you keep stalling we'll lose the trail."

"I'm coming just let me tell Elena and Stefan what's going on," he stepped outside the room and closed the door. "Wait for me downstairs." he stated as he brushed by Jaxon and walked down the hallway towards Stefan's room.

Ten minutes later Damon and Jaxon pulled up outside of Sheila Bennett's destroyed home, Jaxon climbed out of the car and walked into the yard. Damon followed him as the older man continued walking further into the front yard, "Alright so where is it? Damon asked thinking about the so-called trail that Jaxon had been talking about earlier. "I mean...where is the glowing pixie dust." Jaxon just frowned at Damon's words as he continued to walk while keeping his back to him.

"You know last time I checked...I was the vitch...and you were just a vampire."

"So...make me see the trail, otherwise I'm just going to be incline to think that you're leading me into a trap." Damon stated as he watched Jaxon pause at his words. "That's right...don't think that even for a second that I trust you."

"I know you don't trust me," Jaxon stated with a shake of his head as if he was expecting this all along. "Marcel certainly played his cards well."

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, as he reached out and touched Jaxon's shoulder and turned him around so that the other man was facing him. "What did you just say?"

"I said...Marcel played his cards well. What did you think? That you told you those things about me out of the goodness of his heart. Wait I know...he just wanted you to know right." he stated as he shook his head. "Listen to me...and listen closely. He wants to divide us...and judging by your lack of faith in me only after one meeting with the guy who is suppose to be the villain. I see he has done his job, you know played his cards right."

"Okay so what about Aisha and Jacob...he isn't lying about that and what about the village...his village. It seems that he was right about that as well." Damon snapped as he looked at the other man. "I don't have any faith in you because I don't want Bonnie added to that damn list."

"You do what I say and she won't." Jaxon snapped out as he pulled away from Damon and headed further away from him. "But if you fight...every step of the way then..we will lose this game and Bonnie won't die at my hands. No...Lucius will have her and he'll do whatever he wants with her. I'm sure he'll be overly zealous in regards to her especially since he finally will have a Bennett witch by his side." Damon moved to speak but an image of Bonnie crying out as a large male forced himself on her caused him to stop in his tracks cold.

"You're lying."

"Really? How so?" Jaxon asked as he turned and looked at Damon with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think he wants Bonnie for?" he asked with a shake of his head. "Did you actual think it wasn't sexual?"

"Don't say that!" Jaxon looked at him as Damon just shook his head rapidly, walking over to him Jaxon sighed and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I'm making it real for you...Lucius will rape her, cause Bonnie will not give in to him and Lucius isn't a guy to use a love spell...he has to much ego for that." Damon clenched his mouth shut as he felt the familiar itch of his fangs wanting to come out especially with the way Jaxon was describing things. "Is that what you want to happen to her, huh. I didn't want that for Aisha, so come on answer me. Do you want Bonnie to be raped constantly by some guy and you know he'll eventually lock her up...force her to turn and then rape her for all eternity cause that what he wants and he'll eventually do it. Believe me it'll end by her simply walking out into the sun at the very first opportunity."

"Shut up."

"I'm just telling you what will happen...I don't want you to be confused by anything, Damon. That scenario will happen if you go against me and continue thinking that I'm double crossing you." He snapped with a shake of his head. "I'm not an innocent man...but I'm not here to give Bonnie over on a silver platter. I am not a Judas." Damon frowned over at him and just shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"I'm here helping you right now."

"Yeah, and you're also making sure not to turn your back on me." Damon just shrugged and tilted his head to the side.

"I have my reasons."

"I can kill you just as easily from the front as I can from the behind...besides if I were to kill you I'd rather look you in the eye. Anyway back to the topic at hand-."

"How about you keep your damn threats to yourself."

"Sorry...just thought I tell you that it doesn't matter what I'm facing I can take you out if I wanted to, but I'm not going to do that."

"Right."

"Look...like I was about to say before you got offended, I don't know what to think about someone who openly believes something told to him by the same man that would actually kill him if presented the chance." Damon just rolled his eyes and looked over the front yard.

"So do you see the trail?"

"Yeah man." Jaxon replied with a sigh, he could tell what Damon was doing. He wasn't confused in the slightest. Damon wanted the conversation to move on and he was going to grant his wish. Only because he wanted to earn back the man's trust. The trust that had been destroyed by Marcel. Rubbing a hand over his face he turned to look at Damon. "I don't know how many times I told Marcel to always clean the trail after using his spells. However, I'm sure you can guess that he never really listened to me."

"Yeah, I can figure that out just from his story about his village...after all you did kill everything he knew and loved." Jaxon paused for a moment and then just sighed as if he knew something no one else really did. Damon narrowed his eyes and spoke up.

"What is it?"

"That's something I always hated about other people...they could never read between the lines. They just take the obvious route and stick with it. They don't ask questions, they just take things at the face value and run with it." Damon looked over at him with a frown.

"Oh and is that what you would like for us to do with you." he asked bluntly. "You want us to search beneath the surface for an excuse."

"No, I don't even excuse myself...their blood is on my hands," he sighed for a moment and then shook his head. "What I'm saying is...in regards to Marcel's people what do you think...were my reasons."

"I don't think the Romans had a good relationship with his people...Gual is it...yeah I don't think they had a good relationship at all. Slavery was in the equation if I remember correctly." he replied. "It's in the history books." he continued smugly. "What exactly am I suppose to be taking into account here? Oh right that's right...you didn't kill him or his village because of their nationality...see I can read between the lines."

"Do you remember our earlier conversation?" Jaxon asked as he walked back towards the car, with Damon following after him.

"Yeah, um do you mean tonight or earlier."

"Since I've met you."

"Then yeah...I remember those as well." Damon stated with a roll of his eyes. He certainly didn't get where Jaxon was going with this but he'd give the man a chance to explain.

"Then you would remember this statement...I was Lucius' first turn in a manner of speaking...and I also told you that there was a person that Lucius forced to kill humans...he claimed it was practice." Damon who was on the verge of saying something rather snarky froze as his mouth dropped open in complete and utter shock. He did remember the statements that Jaxon had just told. He just never really related it to him. Jaxon watched him for a few moments before pushing on. "Vampires weren't as large as they were back then...and Lucius claimed that I needed to practice what he had taught me," he paused and leant against the car. "I accept my fault in the matter...but it doesn't change the fact that I was newly made, naive and just plain stupid. Lucius wanted me as his personal bodyguard and he trained me to be so...over the bodies of humans at least until vampires started making themselves known...then I got to practice on a better opponent," he bowed his head as he thought back on that time. "You know at first I didn't understand why he did it...making me kill all of those villagers but stopping me from killing Marcel...but his move was basically like chess. He sacrificed me in a sense...so he could have someone who would follow him blindly...he knew that wasn't going to be me."

"What are you saying?" Damon asked, even though deep down inside he knew already what the other man was telling him.

"I'm saying that Lucius forced me to kill everyone in that village except for Marcel...he wanted to see me use my powers, so he took me there. He must have known that Marcel was there. He had been looking for more witches to bring over and he liked Marcel," he paused for a moment and then sighed. "What better way to rule over powerful beings without having them unite to take you out. He knew because of my deed forced or not...Marcel would never forgive and would hate me. He knew we would never work together. He also knew that I would never trust Marcel mainly because I knew if he had the chance he would kill me to avenge his people. It was quite brilliant." Damon frowned at Jaxon's words and just shook his head.

"It was evil."

"Never thought you'd call someone's actions evil...that certainly isn't how I'd thought you'd see it." Jaxon replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on...let's go. I have the trail, besides we can just talk in the car." Damon didn't answer he simply climbed into the car and a moment later Jaxon started driving. Damon had found he was a bit unsettled by some of Jaxon's remarks and decided to address it then.

"What did you mean by that, Jaxon?"

"Mean by what?"

"What you said about me seeing someone's actions as evil...you said and I quote, 'that certainly isn't how I'd thought you'd see it."

"I didn't," Jaxon replied with a shake of his head as he looked at him for a moment before returning his back to the road so he could follow the trail. "When I came into the town...Bonnie wasn't fond of you and your brother and his girlfriend were weary of you. I read between the lines...you must have done something to get them all to act like that."

"Well,"

"You did and there's no point in denying it." he stated with a soft chuckle as he looked over at the younger man. "Don't worry I won't ask you for details." Damon just rolled his eyes, as Jaxon pulled the car to a stop.

"What is it?"

"The trail stops just beyond that tree, come on get out." he stated keeping his voice low. "Don't go beyond the tree though, we wouldn't want to trip the silent alarm." he stated referring to the ward that he knew was up. Damon nodded and got out, walking carefully around the back of the car to Jaxon's side. Once he was was beside him, he looked over at him.

"Now what?"

"Mark this place...cause tomorrow afternoon you're gonna come back and take out Garrett." Damon raised an eyebrow at his words while lifting his hand and nicking his wrist a bit. Once the blood flowed freely from the wound he placed some on the tree. Jaxon watched him perform this task silently until Damon spoke up.

"Why the afternoon?"

"Some of their habits are like regular vampires," he looked at Damon and quickly added. "Of course without the rings, so they sleep during the day and most wake up in the late afternoon around six o seven."

"Some call that night."

"I call that afternoon...the sun really doesn't set until about eight this time of season anyway." Jaxon replied with a smirk as he looked at Damon. "Are you done marking this place yet?"

"Yeah man...let's go." Damon stated as he quickly rushed around the car and got in. Jaxon followed suit and climbed into the car. As they pulled away, Jaxon continued to speak giving Damon further instructions on what he was suppose to do the next day.

"When you come back...just cross your marker and keep walking...you'll set the ward off and Garrett will come up to meet you."

"And what if just regular guys come up to take care of me?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow, Jaxon looked over at him and sighed.

"Then kill them first and wait for Marcel to send up Garrett." he stated in a tone that seem to suggest that Damon should have figured that out by himself. Damon looked over at him and gave him a tired look and just nodded his head.

"I should have known you'd say something like that."

The first thing that Bonnie realize when she woke up was that she wasn't in her own bed, and the second thing she realize was that Damon Salvatore was in the room with her. Clutching the sheets to her chest she pressed herself against the headboard and looked at him as if he were absolutely crazy. "Good afternoon." he droned out with a lazy smirk as he studied her. "You're not naked so you can drop the sheet."

"What are you doing in here?"

"First of all, this is my house...I can be anywhere I want," he replied his smirk turning into a wide smile. "Second of all...I'm watching over you for the time being."

"Where are Elena and Stefan?"

"School." he replied back with a small smile. "I thought it would good if they went ahead and went to class. I can't have you all missing school." he finished as he pushed himself up from his chair. "Are you hungry?" Before Bonnie could answer her question, her stomach released a rumble that had blushing and Damon smirking. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever."

"My...aren't we just a little negative baby when we wake up." he gushed mockingly as he reached over and pinched her cheek between his forefingers, only to have Bonnie slap away his hand. "Sorry." he stated with a shrug as he reached down with the quickness of a snake and pulled the sheet back. "Come on...I'll cook you something to eat."

"Can you even cook?"

"I was around for every important cooking advancement," he replied as he turned and back out of the room facing her. "Of course I can cook."

"Will be good?" Bonnie asked her voice taking on a teasing tone, Damon looked at her and just smile. He couldn't even admit to himself just how much he enjoyed the teasing banter that they were currently having.

"Good," he shook his head as if he was disappointed in her question. "Bonnie, by now you should know if I'm going to do something...I'm gonna do it good," he stated with a chuckle as he turned around and headed towards the stairs. "Come downstairs when you're ready." Bonnie looked at the door before frowning in horror as she realized that a silly grin had was across her face. Hopping out of bed, she silently prayed that Damon didn't notice and that if he did he didn't tease her about it. Once she was sure Damon was going to reappear, she climbed out of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. However, before she could even get in the bathroom she heard the familiar chime of her cell phone. Moving quickly to her bag that was seated a chair by the window she searched through it until she found her cell phone.

"Damn." she whispered as she saw her father had called her about ten times since last night. Opening the phone she quickly dialed his number and waited. On the third ring, he answered his voice tight with tension. "Daddy?"

"Don't daddy me...where were you last night?" he asked bluntly immediately cutting to the chase. Bonnie bowed her head and looked at her bare feet. "Well are you going to answer me young lady?" he snapped out.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry...I went out with Elena and well we-."

"On a school night?"

"Yeah," she replied back softly. "I'm sorry it won't happen again I...we lost track of time and well things just got away from us that's all." There was silence on the other end of the phone, which caused Bonnie to bite into her lip nervously. "Daddy?"

"Baby-girl you know I'm upset with you right...you're all that I have now...I don't want to lost you to some freak accident or..." he trailed off and Bonnie heard him sigh over the phone. "Do you know how worried I was...if I hadn't heard from you after four I would have been on the first flight out with Sheriff Forbes on my phone trying to figure out where you were and why you weren't calling me."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you, Bonnie. While I'm gone you have to check in. It puts me at ease and makes my business that much easier." he stated with a deep sigh. She could hear some talking in the background and then her father's muffled reply. "Look, baby girl I'm going to go ahead and let you go...call me tonight to check in okay."

"I will I promise." she stated, hoping that nothing happened to make her forget. She certainly didn't want her father coming back to something like this. Marcel and his people would just use him as a pawn to get her.

"Good...talk to you later," he paused and then added on. "Love you."

"I love you too Daddy, bye." Hanging up the phone she yawned and went into the bathroom. She stopped in the way when she saw some of her things from her own personal bathroom at home hanging up and sitting on the counter. There was also a white note on the mirror above the sink. Reaching out she picked it and read it.

Bonnie

Elena picked up some of your things.

Damon

She studied the note more one time, not really sure what it was she was looking for but eventually she stopped. Folding the note up, she started getting ready for the rest of the day. Once she was finished she changed into a pair of jeans and nice loose shirt and headed downstairs. She followed the nice aroma of what she thought were pancakes into the kitchen where she spied Damon standing in front of the stove cooking. "How...," she trailed off, she certainly didn't want to say domestic and give him any ideas. He turned to look at her as she moved over towards the kitchen table. "Where's Jaxon?"

"He had some things to take care of this morning." he supplied as he moved the pancakes onto a plate and sat them down in front of her. "Here you are?" She looked down at the plate and couldn't help but smile. The pancakes looked perfect, and they just smelled delicious.

"Wow, these look really good."

"I've wooed a few women before with breakfast in bed, makes the co-ed blood sweeter," he stated pausing as he saw the look of disgust come over her face. "Don't worry I won't try to taste you...don't feel like getting burned. FYI, that's the only meal you really need to know how to cook if you are a player...like me." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his words and just her head.

"A player huh."

"I'm probably the original." Damon added with a suggestive smirk. "I'd give you a coupon for a free weekend trial but I'm sure you'd burn it up with your special fire so I won't even try."

"That's good to know...so you sent Elena to my house for clothes."

"Yeah," he replied. "You know it would be so much easier if I had an open invitation there. I could have done it and I wouldn't even have had to bother Elena."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Bonnie replied back as she took a bite out of her pancakes. "Oh goodness these are so good."

"Thank you." he replied with a smirk as he sat down across from her with a colored mug, which Bonnie was sure was filled with blood. "I'm only gonna be here until Stefan and Elena get back and then I'm gonna go ahead and go out."

"Where are you going?"

"Why would you miss me?"

"Not one bit." she countered as she looked over at him. Damon frowned at her words momentarily and then shook his head.

"You don't mean that." Bonnie looked down at her food and then back over at him. He watched her closely before smirking. "I'm right aren't I." Bonnie studied him for a moment, she'd be damn before she admitted that she was starting to grow attach to him. Ever since Jaxon had arrived and then so called vitches started hunting her, Damon had become a fixture in her life. Trying his best to protect her every chance he got. Almost immediately an image of him lying on the ground with a piece of wood sticking from his chest shot across her mind.

"Yeah, Damon...I guess you're right," she whispered softly. "I have to admit that I've enjoyed your company now more than I've ever had before."

"So are we on our way to being friends." he asked hoping at least for that. Bonnie looked across the table and found herself almost getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way all of a sudden. She never thought she'd have any other feeling other than hate in her heart for Damon. Was it friendship...she wasn't sure but for right now that is exactly what she was going to call it.

"Yeah...I guess so."

"So no more headaches...threats...or fires." he asked as he looked her over, Bonnie smirked at his question and shook her head.

"Oh I don't know about that...all friends have their disagreements."

"Yeah, but most friends don't have the power to cause their friends headaches or set them on fire." he countered. Bonnie eyed him for a moment before shaking her head and taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Well, I think that's what makes this friendship unique." Damon couldn't help the smirk that appeared across his face at her words and just shook his head.

"Unique is that what you're gonna call it." he asked leaning closer with a large smirk on his face. Bonnie felt herself blushing under his glaze.

"Yeah." she replied back, the moment however was broken by Elena and Stefan coming into the kitchen. They both paused in the doorway looking back and forth between Damon and Bonnie as if they had actually walked in on something.

"Sorry...did we come in on something." Damon gave Bonnie one last look before turning to focus on his brother and his girlfriend.

"No...not all...Bonnie and I were merely coming to an understanding. Isn't that right, Sabrina?" he asked using her unofficial nickname. Rolling her eyes at him, Bonnie just nodded her head and looked over at Elena.

"He's right...we were."

"Well, that's good...that a good thing isn't it Stefan?" Elena asked as she looked over at her boyfriend who just nodded his head as he looked at Damon who was now pushing himself away from the table and standing up.

"You don't have to answer that, Stefan...besides I have somewhere to be soon so I'll just get out of you guys' hair." he replied as he quickly left the room. He didn't feel like hearing nor seeing the disapproval his brother would have towards him in regards to Bonnie. He knew his brother was protective of her and would fight to keep her out of the clutches of big bad Damon, so he decided to leave instead of getting into an argument. Stefan watched as he exited the room and then looked over at Bonnie who seemed to be watching him leave as well.

"I'm sorry if we came in on anything."

"No...we were really just coming to an understanding." Bonnie replied softly as she looked back down at her plate of pancakes made especially for her by none other than Damon Salvatore. "We were just coming to an understanding."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. What do you think about Jaxon right about now? I'm interested in hearing about that. Drop me a line and tell me what you think?**

**Baby S**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _Ali08, Quizas, babyshan211, adrenalinejunkiegurl, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra, Moonlit Masquerade, and SmilesX10_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review. I love to hear from you.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Ten

Damon was in his room sitting by the window when Stefan walked on in, barely taking his glaze off the peaceful happenings outside he spoke. "The door was closed, which means I don't want to be disturbed." Closing the door behind him, Stefan looked at his brother and then moved over to his bed and sat down.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Stefan countered, with a shake of his head. "I know Elena and I walked in on something and the hasty retreat you made afterward certainly proves that point, so this is what we're going to do. We can either sit here in silence and have that brotherly companionship that's been missing for, oh I'd say about 170 years or you can tell me what's wrong and we can figure things out." He finished with a glance over at Damon who looked at him as if he had gone positively crazy.

"You know you almost sounded like me. . .almost." he pointed out with a smirk, turning in his seat he faced his brother, clasping his hands together he narrowed his eyes. "I choose option number one."

"Well I choose option number two so talk." Stefan countered flashing his brother a smirk of his own. Damon closed his mouth for a brief moment and gathered his thoughts before pushing forward.

"I went out with Jaxon last night."

"Okay is that the problem." Stefan asked in complete confusion, he seriously thought his brother might open up to him for the first time, especially since he knew his brother's hasty retreat had absolutely nothing to do with Jaxon and everything to do with Bonnie. "I really didn't think that was the problem."

"Would you just let me explain," Damon stated with a roll of his eyes. He found it ironic that it would land on the chess game that Jaxon had used as a teaching tool the other night. "Jaxon has, um given me a plan or a task, or whatever you want to call it." he finished with a sigh.

"Okay so what is this task?" Stefan asked with interest as he looked over at his brother.

"I'm suppose to go and kill Garrett today." Stefan's mouth dropped opened in surprise at his brother's statement. Mainly because he didn't think his brother after losing faith in Jaxon, would agree to do anything that he says or some plan that he made up, he just didn't think it was in character.

"You and Jaxon just came up with this plan, huh." Stefan asked curiously. Damon nodded his head as he fingered one of the chess pieces.

"Yes we did...it's exactly what we decided to do. We, um followed the trail last night and found out where Marcel and his people are hiding out. I'm suppose to go there this afternoon and kill Garrett."

"What are you going to do...ring the doorbell and ask for him." Stefan asked with a shake of his head. "Things don't work like that...this is really starting to sound like a trap. I just can't believe you agreed to this after everything you said about not trusting Jaxon and-."

"If it helps Bonnie out in anyway I'm doing it." Damon stated cutting off his brother's statement. They both looked at one another for a few moments, frozen and unable to push forward in the conversation. Damon was the first to break the silence. "I'm doing this because it will help Bonnie and-"

"That's what you want to do." Stefan countered with a shake of his head. "But what about what you said...what if Jaxon is betraying us then what?"

"I'm...I'm not entirely sure. If he is betraying us, then I guess I won't be making it back. I'll see Marcel and then I guess everything else is gonna go downhill from there."

"So you think it's a suicide mission?"

"I'm going by myself to the lair of these. . .vitches, yeah I think it's a suicide run. However, I'm willing to do it and I will take out as many as I can." Stefan studied his brother silently before pushing himself off the bed.

"You care about her a lot don't you."

"I swore to Emily that I would protect her and that's what I'm gonna do. Jaxon just got on the scene, I'm gonna be the one that'll protect her to the very end."

"This isn't about a promise to Emily or a competition with Jaxon, Damon. Let's face it, you care about Bonnie more than you let on. You've been there for her since day one, since these vitches came on the scene. You may think no one noticed but I did and so did Elena and from the looks of things so did Jaxon cause he's playing on your emotions Damon. He's playing on your feelings for Bonnie. He could very well be sending you into a trap and you'll willing to go."

"You're damn right, I'm willing to go. If the tables were reversed you mean to tell me you wouldn't go to protect Elena," he paused for a moment allowing Stefan time to answer, when Stefan merely looked away from him. He nodded his head and continued on making his point. "Exactly, you wouldn't sit back and wait. You go out and do what Jaxon told you to do. It's his plan and the only reason I'm doing it is to protect Bonnie."

"But there has to be another way."

"You didn't hear him, Stefan," Damon stated as he thought about to the descriptions that Jaxon had provided him last night. "You didn't hear him when he talked about all the things that Lucius would do to her when he finally had her. It made me sick to my stomach, it made me sick."

"What did he say?"

"Lucius wants her not only because she's a powerful witch, he also wants her for more carnal reasons." He watched as Stefan's face paled as he realized exactly what Damon was telling him. Moving back on the bed, Stefan placed his hands on his knees and looked at his brother.

"How does he even know?" Damon shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his brother.

"Look, we both know Bonnie will never allow Lucius to have her freely so instead he'll just take it." Damon muttered as he looked at his brother. "Now you see why I'm doing this. I can't simply sit back and say to myself that Jaxon is lying to us. Not when doing nothing results in that." Looking at the tortured look on Damon's face, Stefan knew that his brother was going to do whatever he could to protect Bonnie even put himself in harms way to achieve it.

"What do you want me to do if you do come back dead?" he asked, not even wanting to think of the possibility of his brother not coming back but he knew he had to ask the question.

"Then you need to protect Bonnie...don't worry about me." Damon stated with a shake of his head. "Just don't worry about me."

"You're my brother, Damon. I'm gonna worry about you." Stefan claimed with a shake of his head. "You're the only family I have left." He admitted with a shake of his head not even wanting to think about his brother or him possibly dying on a suicide mission that Jaxon had put him on.

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you. I'm going on this mission so um..." he trailed off and rubbed the back of his head. "You know this heart to heart stuff isn't me, Stefan. So I really don't know what to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything, I understand you and get you. Believe it or not." he stated muttering the last part mostly to himself even though he knew Damon could and would hear what he said. "The person you really need to talk to is Bonnie."

"I don't need to talk to her Stefan."

"At least tell her your feelings and-."

"And what get rejection," he asked while furiously shaking his head. "I know this may come as a surprise to you Stefan but big brother here has an ego and I really don't feel like having it stomped on. So you're going to have to excuse me from the heart to heart you want me to have with Bonnie. Besides cupid just isn't your thing."

"Well, regardless of what you think about me. You," he paused and pointed at his brother to emphasis his point even more. "You need to tell her how you feel, especially if its a suicide run."

"I won't be doing that." Damon stated as he pushed himself up from the chair he was currently sitting in. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get going." Stefan watched silently as Damon headed towards the door of his room.

"What if she feels the same way about you, Damon? What if she actually cares about you? Do you want to die never knowing her feelings towards you."

"I'd rather die with the dream of her loving me then the reality of her rejecting me." Damon stated from the doorway. "I've already been hurt once by someone I thought cared about me." he stated letting the name Katherine hang between them. "I'm not willing to allow myself to be hurt again, just watch out for her." he stated, before stopping again. "Oh and Stefan, don't tell her where I'm going it will only make her worry." he asked as he left the room leaving his brother to his thoughts.

Damon didn't leave immediately though, he headed straight for the room that Jaxon had taken for his own last night. He had to admit he was surprised to see the door open since he figured Jaxon was a private person. Peering inside he saw Jaxon sitting at the desk writing what appeared to be a letter. His surveying was broken by the clearing of a throat. "You know I find it rather impolite to sneak around, Damon."

"Yeah, well I am known for being a rude boy." Damon stated as he walked further into the room. "What were you writing? Was it a diary entry?" He would have laugh at the look Jaxon sent his way if he wasn't already downed by the fact that he leaving for this supposed mission.

"Diary? Do I really look like I would keep one?"

"No." Damon stated with a shrug as he moved even further into the room until he was seated on the bed. Jaxon looked at him for over his shoulder and then pushed away from the desk after covering the paper up. "Now you've really peeped my interested, what was on the paper."

"Plans."

"Plans?"

"Plans...you taking out Garrett isn't the only thing that has to happen, Damon." he stated with a shake of his head. "Now," he paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Damon stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Jaxon nodded his head and looked back down at the desk.

"What you're doing is brave and-."

"Save the pep talk, Jaxon." Damon muttered with a shake of his head. "I don't need it."

"Right...I'm guessing you have already motivated yourself right." Jaxon asked softly as if he knew without asking just what Damon's motivation was. "Okay so when will you be heading out?"

"After we get finished talking." Damon stated as he narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "Jaxon I just want to get one thing out of the way okay."

"Fine," Jaxon replied as he leant back in his chair and looked at Damon. "What do you want say?"

"I've already talked to my brother about this."

"I'd assumed so." Jaxon replied back with a shake of his head. "Did you talk to Bonnie too?" he asked knowingly.

"Don't bring her up in this right now. Jaxon all I want to tell you is that if you are double crossing us and I somehow make it out of there alive I'll rip your heart out myself." Damon stated firmly his blue eyes growing cold with his declaration. Jaxon steepled his hands together in front of his chin and just nodded his head in understanding.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Damon."

"As long as we're on the same page." Damon replied back with a shake of his head. "I guess I better get going." He stood up then and headed towards the door, only stopping when he heard Jaxon call out his name. "Yeah?"

"Good luck, Damon. You're gonna need it."

Bonnie looked up as Stefan reentered the kitchen and sat down beside Elena, looking over his shoulder she wondered if Damon was coming back. After a few moments of waiting she came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be coming at all. Frowning she looked down at her at plate and then over at Stefan who looked rather upset, even though he was trying to hide it. She could feel the vibes coming right off of him. "Where's Damon?" she asked unable to keep herself from asking the question. Stefan remembering his brother's last request shrugged his shoulders.

"He told me he had a few errands to run," he paused for a moment searching for something else to add onto his statement. "Don't worry he'll be back." he stated. Bonnie nodded her head and pushed her chair back from the table.

"What type of errands did he have to run?" Elena asked as she looked over at Stefan who now had his forearms on the table. She could tell he was struggling with something. Reaching out she touched his arm, effectively pulling his attention away from his thoughts and over to her. He studied her for a moment before answering.

"I think he went to go talk to Sheriff Forbes or something," he stated with a sigh. "He has to keep up his cover with the council and all." Elena nodded her head but Stefan could see in her eyes that she knew he was lying and probably the reason as to why he was lying. Bonnie watched the couple from her position over near the sink, she was going to ask Stefan some more questions about Damon's whereabouts but Jaxon entered the room.

"I'm glad I found you, Bonnie." he stated before allowing his glaze to rest on Stefan and Elena who were watching him silently from the table. "Stefan...Elena, how are you two today?" he asked wanting to be civil with them. Stefan studied him silently for a moment before nodding his head.

"We're fine, why were you looking for Bonnie?" he asked bluntly. If his brother was indeed on a suicide mission he might as well start looking after Bonnie right now. Jaxon glanced shifted between Stefan and Bonnie for a few seconds before he answered.

"I was looking for Bonnie so we could continue our training." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his statement. Pushing herself away from the counter she faced him.

"I thought we were done." Jaxon looked down at her and just shook his head. "What else do you need to train me for then?"

"Jacob's spell...you did it, you were able to use it but you still need to improve," Jaxon stated with a sigh. "Believe me this is a spell you truly need to master, doing it once after several attempts does not mean you mastered the spell."

"What about what happened last time? You got hurt and then they came." Bonnie asked with a shake of her head. "Damon isn't here and we certainly don't need you injured if we were to get taken by surprise again."

"I agree with Bonnie, it's to much of a risk." Stefan stated speaking up, offering his opinion. "We are already outnumbered without Damon here. I don't think it's wise to force Bonnie to practice this spell if you're only going to be injured again. If we do get attack we need everyone to be ready." Jaxon studied Stefan for a few moments before looking back over at Bonnie.

"I'm trying to get her ready, Stefan. This is a spell she'll need in order to get things done when we do face the others. How would you feel if I didn't train her at all and we went off to fight Marcel and his minions. We'd be outnumbered in more ways then one, I'm doing this to help her. In the end I'm pretty sure this spell will help end things, for now." His last two words hung in the air between them all, Bonnie turned to him and frowned.

"For now?"

"If Lucius isn't dead...things don't end, Bonnie." he stated as if he were talking to a small child. "I won't always be here to have your back, so yeah you need to practice with me at least one more time." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Is that okay?" Bonnie nodded her head at his statement and just sighed.

"It's okay." she stated with a shrug of her shoulders, turning she looked at Stefan who was watching Jaxon silently. She wondered if he too, distrusted Jaxon like Damon said he did last night. Judging by the look on his face, her assumption wasn't off base. "Stefan is something wrong?" she asked calmly pulling him away from his thoughts. Glancing over at her, Stefan just shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about something." he admitted as he looked over at Jaxon. "Don't worry about it." Standing up he dusted his hands against his pants and between Jaxon and Bonnie. Forcing himself to smile, he spoke up. "The best place for her to practice would be on the left side of the house...there's plenty of room there for you two to spar."

"Good, and will you be accompanying us?" Jaxon asked over his shoulder as he headed out of the room following Jaxon's advice.

"Yeah, I'll be be doing that." He waited till Bonnie and Jaxon had left before turning to Elena who was currently looking at him full of worry.

"Stefan what is it?" she asked bluntly, she could also tell when something was bothering him and right now she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Stefan tilted his head to the side and looked off in the direction that Jaxon and Bonnie had disappeared in.

"Nothing, really," he rubbed the back of his neck trying to determine if telling Elena at the moment was best. He quickly changed his mind after thinking it all over, he loved Elena but he knew if he told her what he had Damon suspected she would probably give it away and it certainly didn't help that Jaxon was well half witch because he could possibly pick up on it. He remembered Emily's uncanny ability to pick up on how he was feeling at times ever what his general thoughts about things were. No it was best if Elena didn't know what was going on for the time being. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later." he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on let's go and keep an eye on Jaxon and Bonnie." he stated as he placed his hand on Elena's lower back and led her out of the room. As they headed outside, he thought about his brother and silently wished him luck.

Marcel leaned back in his chair and watched as Garrett prepared the human for draining, lifting up his cup he took a generous sip of it's content before setting it back down. "Make sure you clean up in here after you're done." he stated as he narrowed his eyes at the spots of blood on the ground surrounding the place where the human had been murdered. It really was a waste, especially since the blood he had already drawn out from the human tasted so divine.

"Of course, Marcel." Garrett replied as he lifted the human's lifeless body and moved to the large metal table in the far corner of the room. Reaching down he picked up various needles with tubes on the end and inserted them into the body. "It should be drained in forty minutes." he stated as he turned to look at his boss. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" Marcel merely shrugged and waved his hand as if to say he was finished with Garrett and he could go. As the other man headed from the room though, a feeling shot over them both. Raising an eyebrow at the feeling, Marcel frowned and sat down his cup and sighed.

"Judging by the tension in your body, you felt the intruder as well." Marcel as pointedly as he stood up with a groan.

"Do you want me to handle it?" Garrett asked with a frown as he looked up towards the ceiling, before looking back over at Marcel who simply brushed his hands over his clothing and shook his head.

"No, allow me to handle this one. Besides it's been so long since I actually did something myself might as well start off with a bit of murder." he finished with a grin as he looked over at Garrett, who looked at him.

"Do you think it's a human?" Garrett asked, Marcel frowned over at him and just shook his head.

"Aren't you suppose to be a good witch, Garrett. I mean seriously, sometimes I wonder about you." Marcel stated with a roll of his eyes. "Couldn't you feel the death on our visitor, I'm starting to think it's one of the vampires that hangs around Ms. Bennett." he stated giving Garrett a small smile. "Maybe it's time to deliver another message to Bonnie and Jaxon, you know raise the stakes a bit."

"What will you do? Kill him?" Garrett asked, as he moved over to Marcel who bit his lower lip in thought.

"I don't know, Garrett. How about we just play this by ear." he stated as he smacked the man on the shoulder and headed for the door. He paused momentarily in the doorway when he realized that Garrett wasn't following him. "Well are you coming?" His question was only met by the hurried footsteps of Garrett who rushed to follow him out the door.

Once Damon had crossed the barrier a small house seemed to appear out of the air, this of course caused him to stop out of sheer surprise. "Damn!" he muttered to himself as he looked at the small house before him. He wondered if Jaxon could see the house earlier when they came the night before, if he lived through this mission he'd have to ask him. Just as the thought passed through his mind the front door opened and out walked two gentlemen, he recognized one as Marcel and instantly felt his undead heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

"I would say welcome, but I didn't invite you here." The first man stated with a frown as he looked over Damon with distain. Damon watched cautiously as the two men stepped off the porch and into the grass. Damon quickly moved into a defensive pose and dropped his fangs ready for the fight that was sure to come. "Oh please, put them away. I'm in no mood to play who's is bigger."

"Don't worry, we already know who'll win that contest on all counts." Damon snapped back, with a smirk.

"I like your wit. It's refreshing, at least you didn't come here quoting things from the hero handbook, those lines are just tired." Marcel admitted with a shake of his head as if he heard all those lines too many times to count. "Alright let's just get down to why you're here."

"I didn't come here to have conversation with you." Damon stated back with a frown as he allowed his eyes to do a quick survey of the surrounding areas. He knew after their last fight that Marcel loved to talk while his men moved into position to strike.

"Well you're on my property, intruding," he stated with a tortured sigh at the end. "Wait, let me guess...Jaxon sent you here huh. What is he to afraid to come here on his own."

"No, just afraid you're to much of a coward to fight him one on one."

"So instead he sent you a baby vampire to come and save the day, don't answer cause I know that's what he did." Marcel stated with a smirk, "He should have known you lose."

"I didn't come here for you." Damon admitted, causing Marcel to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion. Damon shifted his eyes over to Garrett who was watching their conversation calmly. Damon watched him calmly wishing that Jaxon had been right about Marcel only sending up Garrett to fight him. He was now going to die in vain, all for nothing. He wouldn't be able to help Bonnie and now he was about to be slaughtered, but he wasn't going to go out without a fight. Cause he was going to take at least one of those bastards with him.

"You didn't come here for me, really? Wow," Marcel stated with a shake of his head as he turned to look at Garrett who simply shrugged his shoulders. After sharing that brief glance with Garrett, Marcel turned around and looked at Damon. "Well who did you come for?"

"Garrett." Damon replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Jaxon thinks you'll be weak without him and I volunteered to come out and do the dirty work."

"Wow, Garrett. Jaxon's calling you out. I have to admit this turn of event comes as a surprise to me."

"I have to agree, Marcel," Garrett muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the man who stood out in the front yard, stepping down a couple of the porch steps he called out. "It seems you have me at a disadvantage, see you know my name and all I know about you is that you're a Salvatore."

"It's Damon," he answered back. "I didn't mean to keep it from you, I at least think people deserve to know their killer's name." Garrett merely smiled back at him in return, before turning to look at Marcel who was focused completely on Damon. "Let's kill him and get it over with."

"I don't know about that. I like the guy, he certainly has more balls then Jaxon and because of your last statement more than you." Damon watched the exchange quietly trying to hide the surprise from his face. He watched as Garrett jerked around and looked up at Damon.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, Garrett," he snapped as he moved to lean against the post on the porch. Turning his attention back to Damon he smiled at the young man. "I like you, Damon. You have guts, coming here this afternoon. You have to know that you're going to die...again, but you did it anyway." Looking over at Garrett who was watching him silently he spoke to Damon while keeping his glaze on Garrett. "And because of that, well I'll give you want you want. A fight with Garrett. All you have to do is kill him, if you can." Damon allowed a smirk to play across his lips at Marcel's words.

Garrett looked up at Marcel in complete surprise before speaking up his voice tight with rage as he looked at the man that had brought him over to this side. Taken him away from the W.A.D.A. and showed him what true power was and how to wield it. "You can not be serious, Marcel."

"What just humor the kid," he stated dismissively as he looked briefly over at Damon who was watching them silently. "There's nothing wrong with that is there. Besides I have faith in you that you'll kill him quick and we can go and deliver the body to Bonnie and Jaxon as a sign."

"I don't know about-."

"What is there to know, don't you find it a insulting that Jaxon would send him," he paused and pointed at Damon. "A mere vampire to come here and kill you. I would find that rather insulting however if you like being punked by little insignificant vampires then don't come back in here take your ass away from me." he stated finishing his statement with a glare which communicated all Garrett needed to know. Marcel was pissed that Jaxon thought he couldn't survive without him, and also that Jaxon thought a lowly vampire could destroy or help bring them down. Through the smiles and calm voice, Garrett could still see that Marcel was pissed furious actually that Jaxon would think so lowly of him still after all these years. Squaring back his shoulders, Garrett looked at Damon and then spoke over his shoulder to Marcel.

"I'll fight him."

"Good," he lifted his eyes towards Damon. "Did you hear that he'll fight you. You get what you want."

"What happens after I win?" Damon called back unable to hold back his confidence, he knew he was gonna die tonight but he might as well take Garrett with him, and Marcel was giving him his very own opportunity to do so.

"Well see." Marcel called back with a shrug of shoulders before looking at Garrett. "I guess you better get started." Garrett nodded his head and walked out onto the grass, clenched his fists he looked at Damon who stood watching him cautiously.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

"I've heard that in a movie once," Damon called back. "At least make original, besides you're old enough to know better than to do that."

"Oh, I'll make it original for you." he snapped out angrily, at his words a large fire encircled Damon who quickly moved away from the flame in fear that Bonnie's charm wouldn't protect him from the element. Looking up he watched as the flames parted for Garrett who simply walked into the circle before closing back up. They stood looking at one another within the circle before Garrett replied with a harsh chuckle. "Is this a original enough for you?"

"Seems a bit "Carrie," Damon called back. "You're old enough to have seen the movie I hope." he called back not allowing the man to make him weak with his little magic tricks. All his mind kept telling him was to do this for Bonnie. Garrett just tilted his head to the side and watched Damon calmly before speaking.

"Let's see how you feel when I burn you from the inside out vampire." he shouted, Damon eyes widened as he remembered what one of their people had did to him earlier when they had met Jaxon for the first time. Garrett narrowed his eyes on him and then smiled as Damon clutched his stomach and fell to the ground grunting and yelling in agony. Allowing the flames to die down a bit, he looked over at Marcel who was leaning against the railing of the house watching. "See he never even stood a chance." he called over to him with a chuckle and a small smirk on his face as he advanced on the vampire who was now on his knees groaning in pain. As soon as he was standing over Damon, the groaning and yelling stopped. Surprised he looked down and found Damon looking up at him with a smirk on his face. "What! How did you?" HIs questions were eagerly met by Damon's fists which sent him flying into the ground. Damon stood and brushed his knees off, discreetly he touching his hand to the charm that Bonnie had made for him while silently thanking her.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Damon called out to Garrett who was pushing himself up and off the ground. "Cause I'm all ears." Garrett watched him wearily for a moment before looking over at Marcel who was watching now with what appeared to be a renewed interest, he knew that if he lost and Damon didn't kill him Marcel would. There was no mistaking the coldness in Marcel's eyes as he looked on. He could tell the other man was furious. Furious with him for not finishing this vampire off quicker.

"Let's just get this over with." he snapped as he looked Damon over again his eyes settling on a golden necklace that hung around his neck. His mind instantly saw it as a charm and knew if he wanted to defeat this little upset vampire that he needed to get that off his neck. He allowed his incisors to fall, and his eyes blacked as he gave into his vampire side. Oh he'd show this little upstart vampire what real power was. Using his vampire speed he rushed Damon tackling him to the ground. He heard the other man grunt from the impact but he didn't care. He was going to kill him and die at Marcel's hands at least not by some lowly vampire. Snarling in rage, he snapped his fangs towards Damon's jugular but the other man pushed him away. That was when he felt it, a hand exploding into his chest cavity and wrapping itself around his heart. His fangs and blood lust eyes faded away as he looked down at Damon who was looking up at him with a smirk playing across his features. He could feel Damon pulled his heart out the arteries coming off the heart as he pulled the large organ free. Knowing that he was about to dead, he reached out and grabbed a hold of the charm on Damon's neck, leaning forward he spoke his last words into Damon's ear.

"Let's see how you fare against Marcel without this little charm." he stated before Damon pulled his heart from his chest. Scrambling to his feet, Damon watched as the other man fell to the ground in a heap of unmoving flesh, his body turning to dust within the slowly fading sunlight just like his heart was doing within his own hand. Turning his hand over he watched as the black dust fell to the ground and away in the wind. Looking over at where Marcel had been during the fight he almost jumped up in surprise when he saw Marcel standing right beside him and in front of Garrett's pile of ash.

"It's a shame you know," he muttered as he looked down at the pile of ash that used to be Garrett. "I always told him, he shouldn't relay on his powers, that he needed to at least try to embrace what being a vampire gave him," he shook his head. "What a waste, you did him in rather quickly but of course you had help." he murmured with a sigh as he bent down, hardly paying attention to Damon as he picked up the necklace that now laid within the pile of ash. "Did Bonnie or Jaxon make this for you?"

"What does it matter?" Damon countered arrogantly, as he looked down at Marcel. He never noticed the shift of Marcel's eyes but he did notice the tension in his body.

"You don't have to answer, I'll simply get it out of you another way, how does that sound." Marcel asked, Damon opened his mouth to talk but felt all the muscles within his body freeze and then a force made him knell down. Marcel looked over at him with nothing but hatred in his eyes as he spoke.

"You've succeeded, and I have to admit I'm a little impressed but I also know that I'm gonna have fun with you." Damon fought against the force that was holding him in the kneeling position so he could move. Jerking his arm forward, he felt a stab of pain shoot up his arm. "Now look what you've done...you've broken your arm." Marcel muttered with a sigh, "I'm not Garrett, and you aren't wearing your," he paused and looked down at the necklace in his hand. "your little charm anymore. Sorry to tell you this Damon, but things are about to get real serious." Standing up, he looked over at Damon and made him do the same as well.

It was all like a dream to Damon, he was moving against his will towards his death. Marcel was using him like puppet. The only thing Damon could move of his free will were his eyes and that was probably because Marcel got some type of sick pleasure out of seeing him in pain and unable to do anything except expression his emotions through his eyes. Marcel walked up the stairs towards the front door and opened it turning he smiled at Damon who was slowly coming up the porch steps. Stepping aside, Marcel waited till Damon was standing directly in the threshold of the doorway before whispering. "Please why don't you come inside I have so much I want to ask you."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

A/N: Alright it's another week and it's time for another update first off I would like to thank my reviewers from last week; jimi18, Ali08, phelycia, Oiche Speir , SmilesX10, LunaSolTierra, babyshan211, and Hellzz-on-Earth. Well, Book 1 is almost done and I really can't wait to read what you think about the end of this chapter so please enjoy and don't forget to Review.

Baby S

Chapter Eleven

Damon found himself sitting in a cold metal chair, tied to it by invisible bonds which he knew were placed on him by Marcel's mind. He couldn't help but wonder if Bonnie would ever become that powerful. If she would eventually, be able to control someone with just her mind. Looking back at Marcel, he watched as the other man prepared something on the table in the far corner. Over towards the door stood two men who he was sure just got a promotion due to him murdering Garrett. "You two can leave now, I'm pretty sure I have this under control." The two men nodded their heads and then slipped out of the door leaving Damon alone with Marcel who at that moment turned around and sent him a small smirk. As he mentally pulled his chair into position directly in front of Damon. "Like I told you before I am rather impress with you," he paused and took a seat. "But then again you had help, so Damon do you mind telling me who made the charm." Damon just narrowed his eyes at Marcel who just patiently waited for him to answer. He didn't like the way the man watched him as if he were merely enjoying a good show. The thing that bothered Damon was that Marcel seemed to look as if he were having the time of his life. He didn't appear upset about Garrett's sudden death that probably took place twenty minutes ago. The man's dust was probably still blowing in the wind. "You know you can answer me." he stated in a mockingly soothing tone, Damon cautiously moved his jaw realizing that Marcel had at least released his power over that part of his body.

"Why do you even care, Marcel?" Damon asked in a lazy tone as he kept his glaze on the other man who leaned forward.

"I just want to be prepared," he stated as he looked Damon directly in the eyes before giving him the once over in a dismissive way. "Like you were when you came here this afternoon intent on killing Garrett." Damon frowned and then looked down between them and stared at the floor. He was surprised to see it blood stained the smell of copper hit his nose and almost knocked his head back. Opening his eyes he saw Marcel watching him intently. "Don't pay that any attention, before you came Garrett was draining a human. There was an accident and he wasted quite a bit blood." he then pointed across the room. "See." Turning his head he saw a rather large white male strapped to a table with tubes draining his blood into two large containers. Turning back he looked at Marcel with pure disgust on his face.

"You're sick!"

"Oh please, your kind does the same thing, so please don't try to sit there and tell me how supposedly 'sick," I am. The only difference between you and I, is that I have enough sense to kill my meals right off the bat. Why should I draw unnecessary attention to myself by dumping a body every night. Lucius was right about you vampires, you completely lack the brain capacity to be true predators." Damon looked back at the body.

"So you've been killing the people in town, making it look like they were drained of blood but yet they had no bite marks."

"You've been around Jaxon for entirely to long not to know just how we feed on people, Damon. I'm a little disappointed in that." he murmured more to himself than to Damon. Lifting his head up, Damon watched as Marcel stood and walked over to the man on the table. "I guess it's time for a demonstration."

"Demonstration?"

"And a history lesson too, Lucius...our marker, he is the one that started vampirism, has Jaxon shared that bit with you."

"He told me that Lucius didn't like vampires." Damon replied slightly confused with how the conversation was going. "Jaxon told me that you all use vampires as practice dummies and that he was the only person to not use them during his training sessions." He stated remembering Jaxon's story about why he killed the people in Marcel's village, however the cold look of hatred that Marcel sent his way stopped him from continuing. Marcel watched him for a few moments before he started speaking again.

"Lucius doesn't like vampires, but he started vampirism. He felt that it was a mistake. Humans, regular humans should have never been given that power because they couldn't even handle having power amongst themselves. Governments completely corrupt and yet humans are supposed to be able to handle vampirism and the gifts that it gives the person."

"So only witches could handle it."

"We already have the power of magic on our side and it doesn't corrupt us."

"I think that all depends on your perspective." Damon pointed out with a shake of his head. "Cause from where I'm sitting I don't think any of you can handle it the power I mean."

"You aren't us are you." Marcel questioned back with a shake of his head. "You can hardly handle your own powers. Now how about that demonstration so I can show you how we really left those bodies on the roadside, those are the bodies you were talking about, right." he asked knowingly. Damon didn't respond he just watched as Marcel held up his hand and the human body began to jerk around until a line of blood floated out of the person's mouth and moved through the air like a snake. Marcel looked back at Damon and then dropped the blood.

"What in the hell!"

"That's how we feed, Damon. We don't want to spread the disease anymore, and we are calmly taking you guys out at every turn." Marcel stated as he once again settled back down in the chair directly in front of Damon.

"Whatever man, you're no better than us and you know it."

"Oh believe me I'm better than you." he replied with a shake of his head as he looked at the other man. "Now let's talk about how you knew about those bodies cause I thought the police were keeping things under-wraps," Marcel asked Damon before pausing and bitting back a wide smile. "Oh I see, they're dumb enough to allow you into their ranks. Damn, and this town has the nerve to have a hidden council that abhors supernatural beings and yet they don't even know when a supernatural is among their rank." Seeing the surprise on Damon's face, Marcel leant back in his chair and smirked. "I bet you're wondering how I found out about the council," he stated with a smirk. "All I have to say is supernaturals talk among themselves." Patting his hands on his thighs as if he were done with the conversation he looked at Damon his eyes growing quite cold. "Now tell me who made the charm?"

"Do you really think I'm gonna tell you?" Damon spat out with a growl, "You might as well kill me now cause I'm not going to give you any information. All I'm gonna tell you is this. Jaxon and Bonnie are going to come for you and when they do-." Damon's threat was cut off by a sharp pain, doubling over as much as his restrained body would allow. He coughed up blood and felt his eyes water. Marcel watched him suffer in complete boredom, before speaking up.

"A threat really, Damon? And you were doing such a good job of keeping things original-tsk tsk." Marcel stated as he looked at the younger man. "I was really hoping you would just tell me, then I wouldn't have to torture you for my own personal gains."

"What you were going to torture me just for the hell of it then."

"Of course, you killed one of my best men, Damon. Did you really think you wouldn't suffer for that? But I wanted to do it just for the hell of it, not because I have something to gain from it." Damon looked at the other man as if he were absolutely crazy and wondered would he had become that crazy over time if would have lived past today.

"It doesn't matter than does it if it was something you were going to do to me the whole time." Damon grunted as he lifted his head back and looked at Marcel, who reached behind him and picked up a napkin. Reaching out, Marcel carefully and calmly wiped Damon's mouth of blood before tossing it to the ground and sitting back.

"I didn't want to do it this fast." he countered with a sigh. "I thought we'd talk about a few things, and maybe just maybe your cooperation would be rewarded with you dying quickly. I thought a stake in the heart would best suffice but now I see you want something a bit more dramatic, so don't worry if that's what you want then that's what I'll give you." Damon allowed his head to loll to the side as he looked at Marcel.

"What could you possibly do to me, that could be worse than me dying?" he asked boldly. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll die so either way you go about it I'll be fine. I don't care how the deed is done." Damon finished snapping out angrily, he could feel his fangs itching to be released but he quickly pushed back the urge. Marcel jutted out his bottom lip, before lifting his eyes towards Damon's and nodding his head.

"Very well, Damon. I think I'll make this as painful as possible for you. How does that sound? Are you up for that?" he asked mockingly. "But first in order to do that I'll have to extract some information first." Damon studied him completely lost. Marcel didn't waste anytime, he moved closer to Damon's chair. Instantly on alert, Damon pushed his back only to have Marcel pull him back in front of him. "I first learned this technique from Lucius," he paused and looked into Damon's eyes. "I'm sure you know all about him seeing as how you've been hanging around Jaxon for weeks." he stated his voice turning nasty as he said Jaxon's name. "The technique...well its quite a powerful spell, he's the only I know who can perform it without physical contact." Marcel countered his words by lifting his hands and grabbing hold of both sides of Damon's head. He ignored Damon's struggling and continued speaking. "I, however can't do this technique without physical contact."

"Get da hell off of me." Damon shouted as he continued to struggle against the invisible bonds that held him to the chair. Marcel just watched him silently with a ghost of a smile on his face, before pulling Damon's forehead over to his own. The minute their foreheads touched, Marcel whispered some words,with Damon still struggling against his a pain in his head, Damon went limp in Marcel's arms. Marcel held him up for a few more seconds as a wave of information seeped into his mind from Damon's mind. After a few more seconds, Marcel released him and stepped back taking a deep breath. It was always difficult afterwards to bring order to the new information and feelings that he had gotten from performing the technique.

"Samuel," he called out as he bent down and took another deep breath, not even bothering to look at Damon. When the door opened and young looking African American stood in the doorway, he spoke again. "Clean off the table and place our guest there, his visit isn't over yet."

It felt as if he had been sleeping for hours, and the only thing that came to his mind was that at least the pain that Marcel had inflicted on him was finally over. Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly as a bright light shone down on him. Lifting his head he found himself now strapped down on a table. He wondered where Marcel had gone, but tried his best not to dwell on him to much, simply because he didn't want to wish the other man up. Carefully, lifting his arms he pulled against the restrains that held him to the table. "I don't think that's gonna, work Damon." he turned his head towards the door and saw Marcel reentering the room with a smile on his face. "You know, you are an interesting person, Damon. Very complex." Damon studied him closely as he moved to the chair besides the table and took a seat.

"Have you tortured me yet?" Damon asked as he returned his glaze towards the ceiling. "Cause if so, I just have to tell you...man you really suck at this." There was a moment of silence between them, feeling a little self-aware, Damon turned and looked at him and found Marcel trying to hold back his laughter. When their eyes met, Marcel finally erupted and doubled over in laughter. Damon, watched for several seconds as the man laughed deep belly laughs, Marcel even the gull to hold his stomach and sides at times. After a few moments, Marcel lifted back up his laughter dying down immediately as he met Damon's ice blue eyes with his brown ones.

"You aren't crying yet, Damon. So, no I haven't tortured you," he stated coldly as he looked at the man lying on the table. "Believe me when I'm done with you, you'll be crying your heart out for mercy."

I'm not going to beg you for my life."

"I wouldn't expect you too." Marcel stated, "But judging from some of your feelings about a certain witch, all I can say is that you'll be begging for her life." Damon narrowed his eyes at Marcel's words.

"You won't do anything to her, Jaxon will stop you and-."

"Jaxon, won't be stopping me, Damon." The sinister smile on the other's face sent nothing but cold chill up Damon's spine as he looked at the man sitting besides him. "Do you even want to ask me why?" he asked impatiently, looking as if he was holding onto a secret that he desperately wanted to share. The more Damon looked at him the more he became uneasy with the situation.

"Why?"

"You've been around for quite sometime, Damon. Have you ever heard of witches having visions." he asked bluntly as he looked at the man before him. Damon looked over at Marcel and then turned his head away from him. "I'll take that as a yes. Let me tell you something, Damon. I've had my vision. I get to kill Jaxon. I see him dying at my hands so you know what that means...-" he trailed off with smirk as Damon shook his head rapidly from side to side trying his best not to accept what Marcel was telling him.

"No, he's going to stop you and save Bonnie."

"No, he won't. What's going to happen is quite simple. I'm gonna kill him and then I'll take out your brother, and just for kicks I'll probably only use my vampire-like powers. So your brother is going down and just for fun I'll kill his little girlfriend."

"Shut up." Damon snapped out angrily, refusing to believe that his death would be for nothing. He knew all about visions. He remembered Emily having them at times and for the most part they were accurate if not a little bit vague. "You're wrong about killing Jaxon."

"I'm not, I see myself killing him," Marcel bent over Damon and looked down into his eyes. "And you know how I'm gonna put all of this into motion?" he asked with a certain glean in his eyes. Damon just watched him silently. "Well aren't you gonna ask me?"

"How?" Damon finally pushed out, he didn't want to hear this man's plans especially since he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Everything felt so extremely hopeless at the moment. He was about to die finally, and now he was faced with the knowledge that he might have died for no reason.

"I'm gonna you use you until your last breath, Salvatore."

"What?" he asked in absolute confusion as he looked at the man before him, who looked down at him with a sickening smile on his face. "How are you going use me?"

"I know about your feelings for Bonnie Bennett," he trailed off for a moment before sighing. "Just to let you know those type of relationships are always tragic. You either have to kill the woman and make her like you but you know eventually she'll just walk into the sun."

"Is that what happened to you?" Damon asked bluntly, unwilling to believe that Marcel had ever actually been in love.

"Of course, she was a witch quite powerful. I turned her and she hated me for it. She wanted children, which is something we can not provide."

"I thought you were all powerful," Damon scoffed with a shake of his head. "The more you talk the less likely I'm willing to believe that." The power of the fist that slammed into his chest forced Damon to lift his head, forcing him to groan in pain. Marcel watched him struggle to catch his breath as he ground his teeth together.

"No one is ever that powerful, to make a spell that can make anyone live after they've died. It's nearly impossible, there have only been a few witches in this world that could do that." Marcel snapped out as he looked at the other man.

"And Lucius isn't one of them?" Damon asked curiously as Marcel walked away from the table and then returned with needle filled with clear liquid.

"Vervain, to make it so you won't be able to do much for a while, Damon." Before Damon could even recognize what was going on, Marcel injected Damon with the drug. He could feel it burning his veins. He let out a cry of pain before succumbing to the rigor mortise that came after someone applied that drug to vampires. Marcel watched his neck slowly settle against the table and then sat the needle down. All Damon could do was blink as he looked up at the man who was standing over him in triumph. Marcel said something else, but all Damon couldn't hear him over ringing in his own ears. He couldn't hear a sound looking up at the man he watched as he moved to sit back down in a chair that was nearby the table.

_"Can you hear me Damon?"_ A voice called out echoing in his mind as he looked over at Marcel who just sat watching him. _"Answer me inside of here."_ Marcel stated again tapping the side of his head.

_"What did you do to me?"_

_"Nothing much, just gave you my own special brand of vervain. Traps the victim in their mind for a certain amount of time. You and I have hours to talk, unless I grow bored with you and decide to end this sooner rather than later."_

_"Whatever."_ Damon answered back, feeling quite uneasy with this new experience. Damon watched as Marcel leant back in his chair and then a blinding pain hit Damon's temple. He couldn't even relieve the pressure by pressing his hands to his head. He just stared up at the ceiling blankly while releasing a scream within his mind that seemed to only intensify the pain.

_"You know I'm getting pretty damn tired of that word."_ Marcel drawled out in his mind. Shifting his eyes he looked at the man who sat next to his table. _"Like I stated when you woke awhile ago, you are quite complex. The strongest thing you fear is rejection and yet sometimes I can't help but think you seek it out."_

_"You aren't making any sense."_

_"I suppose not, Damon."_ Marcel replied, Damon was watching him silently when a flash of his father's face came forth in his mind. _"Isn't it ironic Damon, your father always looked down on you...rejected you and yet he loved the son that would eventually kill him."_

_"Shut up."_

_"How does it make you feel?"_ Marcel pressed on as a image of Katherine and Stefan flashed forth into his mind followed by one of Stefan with Elena. Marcel began chuckling almost immediately at this as he looked at Damon. _"I don't even think I need to put this in words but considering how dumb you've been acting about this. I guess I might as well tell you something else. How does it feel to lose to your brother twice. To be rejected by practically the same woman. Little brother wins again huh?"_

_"Shut up." _Damon continued repeating within his mind, as image of Bonnie Bennett flashed into his mind's eye. He could tell it was how he had seen her, or Marcel was simply making the image a little better.

_"And now we're finally to the witch, Bonnie Bennett. She has rejected you ever since you've met her. Especially now, you know cause she blames you for what happened to her grandmother."_

_"That wasn't my fault."_

_"What not entirely your fault, Damon? Come on man, what makes you think that she'll want you."_ As he talked flashes came to his mind of him killing random people he had met over the years. _"Even your memories portray you as the monster she believes you are, and she was around for some of your miss-deeds."_ An image of Caroline screaming came to mind, Damon closed his eyes hoping that the images would stop but he knew they wouldn't. They would never end. "_Do you really think that she'll love a monster like you, ever."_

_"I'm not a monster."_ Damon forced out his voice sounding weak even to himself, Marcel just chuckled the sound bouncing off the sides of his mind.

_"You're nothing but a monster, killing people all these years for someone who wasn't even in the tomb, she left you. Rejection you, and I can't say I'm surprised by that. What I am surprised at is that you think Bonnie would want to love a vampire like you."_

_"And you think Lucius will win her love?"_ Damon snapped back angrily. _"If she hates me, she'll really hate him. Bonnie has morals and standards and I'm pretty sure Lucius hasn't used any of that in forever."_

_"Who says he has to win her love?"_ Marcel asked with a chuckle. _"Force is better, and believe me like Jaxon told you. If she won't give it to him, give him what he wants from her. He'll just take it because he's been searching for her for centuries. He isn't going to let a word like no stand in his way."_ As Marcel finished the statement, a image of Lucius holding down Bonnie came to mind. He never knew what Lucius had looked like before, but he could see him now penning Bonnie to the bed while he straddled her waist. He could hear Bonnie screaming for help, which only cause the other man to laugh out loud before he bent and dug his fangs into her neck. He watched as Bonnie beat her small fists against his massive back only to stop after sometime with a few quiet whimpers. Pulling himself away from Marcel he looked up at the man who was watching him silently.

_"It's really a shame you know, that you,"_ he pointed towards Damon's stiff form. _"Are going to help bring that about that vision."_ Damon could feel his eyes watering at the thought, the vision that Marcel had just shown him was truly horrible. He couldn't bare to be the reason why someone like Lucius got a hold of Bonnie.

_"No."_he screamed in his mind. _"No, I don't want any part of this none."_

_"To late,"_ Marcel stated with a shake of his head. _"I don't have any patience for this damn chase any longer. Like I told you earlier, as you take your last breath you'll know what her fate will be and your part in it."_

_"No, please." _Damon shouted within his mind. Marcel just looked down at him and then lifted his hand up and placed it on Damon's stomach. Damon's begging voice was eventually turned into a loud scream of agony as Marcel started to cook his insides. Pulling his hand back, Marcel looked down at him for a moment and then shook his head.

"_Just plain weak."_ he murmured as he stood up._ "Let me show you something else Damon."_ Damon watched as Marcel slowly stood up besides the table. Watching him silently he wondered what exactly was about to happen. Then he felt it, the pull of his blood being forced from his insides. Damon groaned in his mind wondering if he was was going to kill him, but then he thought about Bonnie and what would happen to her after all of this.

_"Please,"_ he whispered inside of his mind, knowing that Marcel would be able to hear him._ "Please don't do this man. Please, just kill me and leave her alone." _Marcel didn't acknowledge his words at first what he did however was open Damon's pours and allowed the blood to rush out to the surface. Damon continued repeating his plea over and over again while Marcel continued to bleed him dry.

_"I told you, you were gonna beg for her life."_

She didn't want to admit it but she was started to get worried about about three o'clock at night and Damon had been gone since late that afternoon. She knew that Damon was a grown man in every since of the word especially in age but she couldn't help but worry about him. Practicing with Jaxon had taken her mind off of her worry for him just a little bit but now that she didn't have something occupying her time she was back to worrying. Thankfully, Stefan hadn't left yet to take Elena home. She found him in the living room calmly reading through a book while rested her head in his lap. Keeping her voice low, she called out to him. "Stefan?" Looking up from his book, he quietly motioned for to continue. "Do you have any idea when Damon is suppose to be back. I have to admit I'm starting to worry." she whispered, Stefan didn't answer at first, instead he carefully lifted Elena's head and grabbed a pillow. Placing it underneath, Elena's head. Once he was sure that she wouldn't wake up, he walked over to Bonnie his face seemingly more serious than it normally was.

"I'm getting worried too," he admitted to her while at the same time struggling with telling her about what Damon really did go off to do today. "Let's give him maybe one more hour before he go out looking for him." he finished with a sigh as he placed one comforting hand on her while at the same time pulling her to him. "Damon's smart, Bonnie he'll be okay." he stated again, hoping that Bonnie didn't catch on to the self-doubt in his voice. He had been worried about his brother all afternoon and night. He had finally picked up a book in order to keep his mind off things. Damon was a strong, and maybe just maybe he could get out of the situation that Jaxon sent him too. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak by image of Damon bloodied and weak. She looked over at Stefan and saw that he too was looking shocked.

"Did you see that?" he asked just as Elena woke up screaming in shock clutching her chest as she jumped up from her position on the sofa. Stefan looked back towards Bonnie but saw her rushing out of the room towards the front door heading towards the stairs where the vision had taken place. "Bonnie, wait!" he called out quickly after her as he pulled Elena to him. The image of his brother flashing to his mind again this time of his own accord. He noticed her blur moving pass him and in Bonnie's direction.

Bonnie couldn't believe the image that had flashed to her mind, and all she knew was that Damon was injured and on the front steps of the boarding house. He could be really and truly dying for all she knew. As she neared the front door, Jaxon appeared cutting her off and grabbing hold of her shoulders as she struggled to get out the front door. "Jaxon what are you doing, Damon's out there and he's hurt and-."

"I know I received the image as well, but you need to allow me out first. Marcel and his people could be out there waiting on you to rush out." he pointed out calmly as he held her shoulders firmly not allowing her to move pass him. Stefan and Elena walked up at that moment both of them upset as well.

"We have to get to my brother?"

"If the vision is indeed true, Stefan. Your brother is going to need lots of blood in order to live." Stefan nodded his head, he spoke quietly to Elena before rushing off and leaving them alone with Jaxon who studied the two girls closely. "Remain here, until I call you." Jaxon stated firmly as he looked at the pointedly hoping that his words left absolutely no room for argument.

Jaxon slowly opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. It took no longer than a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the night. Looking towards the stairs, he saw Damon lying there as if he had been toss. The stench of copper hit his nose before he fully got a good look at him. Moving quickly to his side, he looked Damon over hoping that the younger man was alive. Lifting a hand over Damon's mouth he waited for a small brush of air to escape, he he felt it he released a sigh of relief. The man was to far good, even though Marcel did quite a number on him. He could tell my the slightly widened pores that Marcel had drained him dry. A quick breeze alerted him to the face that Stefan was outside as well.

"Oh my God, Damon?" he exclaimed as settled down besides his brother with about three bags of blood in his hands. Ripping one open, he forced it to Damon's mouth feeling a small amount of relief when he saw his brother weakly taking in the liquid. Jaxon watched the scene silently as he studied the two brothers. As Stefan continued feeding his brother, he did however give Jaxon a look that clearly stated that he blamed the other man for his brother's current predicament. Tearing his glaze away from the two brothers he called out.

"Bonnie...Elena." The door seemed to burst open as both girls rushed out onto the porch, Elena covered her mouth in horror as she looked at the scene before her while Bonnie quickly moved to Damon's side looking him over as tears rolled rapidly down her face.

"Oh my God, Damon." she murmured softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Aside from his slowly moving neck which allow all presence to know that he wasn't to far gone, he was absolutely still. Looking over at Jaxon, Bonnie spoke up her voice trembling with emotion.

"Can't you help him better than this?" she exclaimed in fury, "Look at him, Jaxon. Look what that bastard did to him." she cried as she bent over and started crying even harder. Jaxon clenched his jaw as he again felt the accusatory look coming his way from Stefan again.

"Let him drink a bit before I try anything."

"We need to get him into the house." Elena stated from her position at Stefan's side, Bonnie just nodded her head as she pulled brushed some of Damon's hair from his face. Seeing that Bonnie was in no position to agree, she turned to Stefan who looked over at Jaxon.

"Elena, right...we can't stay out here." Stefan stated firmly as he looked at Jaxon. "It's dangerous out here and we need to get Damon inside." Jaxon nodded his head and then shifted forward so that his arms were beneath Damon's body. He hoisted the other man up as if he weighed nothing and then marched into the house with everyone else following him. Moving quickly he made his way to Damon's room and then laid the man down on the bed.

"You need to feed him for at least an hour." he stated his mind going a mile a minute, Stefan and Bonnie nodded their heads as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Once they were alone, Stefan turned to look at Bonnie and Elena. Moving over to Damon's bedside he again forced his brother to drink more blood. After a few minutes, Damon started choking and spitting up blood all over himself and the bedding. Then they heard him mumbling something underneath his breath. Bonnie and Elena looked at one another, they had heard him mumble something but they couldn't decipher what it was that he said. They both looked over at Stefan who had his hand frozen in mid-air as he studied his brother.

"What did he say, Stefan?" Bonnie asked softly as she looked back at Damon, whose mumbling was growing louder. Stefan tore his eyes away from Damon and gave a glance over to Elena and Bonnie who were both watching him waiting for him to answer the question.

"I...," he paused and looked down silently debating with himself on whether or not to tell Bonnie what he heard. Glancing back up he saw Bonnie's eyes on him waiting for him to tell her. Sighing he rubbed his free hand over the back of his neck before saying. "He was pleading," he trailed off again. "He was begging for your life." Bonnie's mouth dropped opened in shock over Stefan's admission. Looking back down at Damon she watched as he turned his head from side to side still mumbling the words beneath his breath brokenly.

"I," she didn't know what to say, seeing Damon like this and knowing that he was like this because of her, literally broke her heart. The pain in her chest was rapidly growing and affecting her rate of breathing. She reached out towards Stefan and took the blood bag from him and then moved the side of the bed. Stefan and Elena watched silently as she hoisted his head into her lap and then carefully settled the bag against his lips. The elevated position seem to work for Damon, and he was able to keep the blood down as she feed him. Stefan watched the scene closely before standing up gaining the attention of only Elena since Bonnie was now entirely focused on Damon.

"Where are you going?" she asked Stefan as he made his way towards the door. She was still wondering what secret he had been keeping all day. He promised he would tell her and yet he hadn't and now Damon was back home and hanging on by a thread.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Jaxon for a bit, I'll be back. Stay here with Damon and Bonnie." he promised as he kissed her forehead before disappearing out the door. Elena watched as he closed it behind him before turning back to the bed and going over to Bonnie's side.

It wasn't hard to find Jaxon, he was after all in the room that Jaxon had claimed as his own the moment they took up shelter in the Salvatore manor. Slamming the door behind him, he looked at Jaxon who was position on his bed, lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. "I thought you'd be making your way in here, sooner or later." Jaxon stated as soon as Stefan was fully in the room. Lifting his head up he looked over towards Stefan and sighed. "Do you mind closing the door? If we're gonna have an argument I'd like it to be in private." Stefan clenched his jaw at the nonchalance way Jaxon was talking to him, as if his brother was downstairs fighting for his life. Slamming the door closed, Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Damon told me about your little plan, Jaxon." Stefan admitted, "He didn't trust you and as far as I'm concern he was right considering how he ended up." Jaxon sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he looked at the other man.

"I didn't double-cross him, if that's what you're suggesting Stefan. I merely shared with him my plan on taking out Marcel and his people in order to keep Bonnie safe," he stated firmly. "And then after thinking about it I told him that it might be a good idea if he went to kill Garrett himself."

"Yeah, and at the same time you were going to let him die by Marcel's hands." Stefan snapped out angrily. "It all worked out for you didn't it."

"What are you implying?" Jaxon asked harshly as he looked at the man before him. Stefan opened his mouth to say something else but thought about it. If he thought Jaxon was up to no good than he had better keep it to himself. He had promised Damon that no matter what he would protect Bonnie and he wasn't going to forget that promise. Jaxon watched as Stefan calmed down and shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm not implying anything." he stated softly as he looked at the man before him, Jaxon arched an eyebrow at his words. "I better go and see how Bonnie and Elena are doing with Damon." he added as he turned and headed towards the door. As his hand grasped the doorknob, he felt Jaxon latch onto his collar and pulled back away from the door. Tossing the younger man to the floor, Jaxon stood over him watching as Stefan in his shock stumbled backwards trying to get away from him. "What da hell, Jaxon." The other man didn't acknowledge his words, instead he leaned back against the door and charmed so that everything was muted. He didn't want to alarm Bonnie and Elena on what was currently happening in the room.

"I thought I had gained your trust." Stefan pushed himself up against the wall and watched Jaxon closely. He didn't want to come right out and attack him. He was pretty sure that Jaxon was expecting him to attack him now so he'd just buy himself so time before making his escape.

"We did but certain things have been brought to our attention, most importantly the way you wouldn't stay and fight them when you were over at Sheila's house and now how you sent Damon out there by himself to take on people like yourself."

"Is that it?"

"Does there need to be anything else." Jaxon thought it over for a moment, as Stefan watched him fully aware that he was in closed quarters with a man he didn't trust. His gut was sending him mixed signals but the one thing that remained constant was the fact that Damon was downstairs hurt and this man was directly involved in that.

"No, I guess you're right." Stefan opened his mouth to reply back but stopped as a ripple of pain shot through his skull. Lifting his hands up he clenched at his head as he struggled against the pain. His eyes watered as he struggled to fight against the mental hold Jaxon had on him. He continued to struggle as everything blackout around him. The last thing he saw was Jaxon standing over him silently watching and doing nothing.

Elena watched silently as Bonnie carefully feed Damon more and more blood. She couldn't believe the care that Bonnie was currently using. If she had her doubts before, this scene would have rid her of them. "You care about him a lot don't you?" she asked softly as she looked from Bonnie to Damon and then back again. Glancing up from Damon, Bonnie looked at her friend and then back down at Damon.

"We've become friends since all of this started-"

"I think we both know that you like him as a little bit more than a friend." she murmured as she looked at the way Bonnie was brushing his hair back from his forehead subconsciously. It was gestures like those that told her all she needed to know.

"I don't. . . now is not the time," Bonnie stated as she looked at her friend. "What we need to do is focus on getting Damon better and then we need to go after Marcel." Bonnie stated, using a nasty snarl when she got to Marcel's name.

"All I'm trying to say is that, well your feelings are probably um. . .returned." she finished softly. "Everyone can see it except you two, you've both been dancing around it ever since this whole ordeal started. He really cares for you and you really care for him."

"Elena please can we talk about this some other time."

"Sure, if you promise to admit your feelings some other time." Elena stated knowingly as she looked at her best friend...her sister. After her final statement Elena sat back and watched Bonnie as she continued to care for Damon. It had to be about twenty minutes since Stefan had left to go look for Jaxon and he hadn't returned yet. "Bonnie?"

"Yes." she murmured as she looked up from Damon, Elena stood up from her chair and then made her way towards the door.

"I'm gonna go and get Stefan."

"Maybe he had Jaxon are talking." Bonnie replied softly, as she sat the bag of blood down and moved her hands down underneath Damon's arms and pulled him up a little bit more since he had started slipping down.

"Yeah I know," she paused for a moment and then sighed. "But it's been awhile."

"Okay, then." Bonnie stated softly as she looked back at Damon. Elena watched them for a minute longer before walking out of the room. As she headed up the stairs she saw Jaxon coming out of his room.

"Jaxon?" he closed the door behind him, and looked at Elena who was slowly coming up the stairs. "Is Stefan with you?" He didn't speak at first he merely watched her coming up the stairs. When she called his name again, he shook himself out of his self-induced stupor and answered.

"Yeah, he's in my room." he turned on his heel and reopened the door. Elena hardly paid him any attention as she rushed inside. The sight that greeted her caused a scream to get caught in her throat just as she heard the door slam behind her. She knew that her moment for escape was gone. Turning around she looked at Jaxon who had pressed himself against the door.

"What have you done?"

"I've just knocked him out," Jaxon admitted softly. "He's going to be okay when he wakes up, so don't worry about him." At his words, Elena looked over her shoulder at the slumped form of Stefan against the wall. Turning around she looked at Jaxon and then screamed out loud for Bonnie hoping that she would hear her. "There is a spell on this room right now, Elena. She's not gonna here you scream." Tears immediately started flowing down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I'm not gonna hurt you or her, I promise." he stated calmly as he reached out and grabbed her wrists. Elena struggled for a few moments but eventually she felt a need to sleep.

Jaxon watched as her eyes rolled back, and then her head fell forward just as her body went limp. Picking her up he walked over to the bed and placed her on it. If he had timed things correctly her and Stefan wouldn't wake up for about an hour, which was all the time he needed to get things done. Walking over his desk, he picked up the letter he had been writing earlier that day and slipped it into his grimoire and pushed both items to the side. Opening his desk drawer, he grabbed his black glove that would fit over his right hand, and then picked up his gun that was filled with silver bullets. Putting the gun in it's holster, so the silver would burn his skin. Reaching out he picked up the stake he had made the other day and put that away as well, before heading out of the room and closing the door behind him. Making his way downstairs, he entered Damon's bedroom and saw Bonnie still feeding him blood. "How is he doing?" he asked softly as he closed the door behind him. Looking up from her current task, she looked at Jaxon and sighed.

"He's doing better, he's definitely taking it in." Jaxon nodded his head and walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that Elena had been in moments earlier. He watched Bonnie's as she held Damon close to her body making sure that he drank down the blood and didn't spit it up. The care that she took with him subtlety reminded him of how he and Aisha were together during the years they had together.

"I know, I'm so glad that he's doing okay, but you know I'm still worried about him." she replied as she quickly lifted her eyes to look at Jaxon. "I want to kill Marcel for what he did to him," she paused as she a tear rolled down one of her smooth brown cheeks. "I just want to kill him."

"That can be arranged," Jaxon stated softly as he looked at her and then moved his chair closer to her position. "We'll surprise him more if we strike tonight though." Bonnie looked over at him in shock before shaking her head.

"I don't know about that."

"Marcel thinks he killed Damon," he paused and watched her subconsciously pull Damon closer to her body. "And he almost did, he wanted Damon to take his last breath in front of you. He wanted Damon's death to break you, but it hasn't...because he failed to kill him. So instead all he did was ignite your anger and taste for revenge." Bonnie nodded even though she wasn't sure where Jaxon was going with this. She wasn't going to leave Damon's side tonight, not when you needed her.

"Jaxon, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about going after Marcel now." he stated, slamming his fist into his thigh. Bonnie looked down at Damon and then back up at Jaxon shaking her head.

"I can't leave Damon like this, Jaxon. He's still hanging on by a thread and-."

"How many bags has he consumed already?" he asked cutting her off as he pushed himself up from the chair standing over the both of them.

"About a bag and a half."

"That's about enough then." Jaxon stated and then as quick as lightening he placed his hand on Damon abdomen. Bonnie watched silently as his hand started to glow, and then watched as that glow moved over Damon's torso. Looking up at Bonnie's questioning glaze he spoke up against the strain. "Marcel cooked his insides, I'm not that good at healing spells Bonnie. So I had to wait for him to consume enough blood to help along my healing." Bonnie nodded her head as she continued to watch. Once he was done, he pulled away from the bed and stepped back. Bonnie watched as Damon's chest starting rising and falling at an easier pace.

"Oh thank goodness." she murmured as she looked over Damon for herself, looking back up at Jaxon she sent him a small smile. "Thank you, Jaxon."

"You're welcome," he stated smoothly. "Bonnie," he called out gaining her attention. He watched as she reluctantly turned to him. "We need to leave now if we're gonna take out Marcel. He won't be expecting it and at this time surprise is the name of the game."

"What about Damon?"

"You really don't need to feed him anymore blood. He's sleeping right now. Marcel certainly pt him through the ringer. I'm pretty sure that he also played with his mind, but he's fine now and all he needs to do is rest."

"What about Elena and Stefan?"

"I told them the plan, Bonnie. They're gonna met us there, I told Stefan the location and there's also Damon's marker there so he'll be able to find the place." She looked confused for a moment as she looked at him before speaking up.

"Where are they now?"

"Stefan is getting some things together for Elena. She isn't like us at all. She's fully human with absolutely no supernatural powers so she's gonna need some help otherwise Stefan could get distracted in the middle of the fight." Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want anything else to happen to her friends. Damon's accident was enough, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Elena or Stefan.

Jaxon watched as Bonnie carefully got up from her position on the bed. He watched as she gently cradled Damon's head in her hands while mentally pulling a pillow beneath his hands so when she laid his head down he was resting it against a pillow. Stepping back she watched Damon silently until she felt Jaxon's hand on her arm. Turning she looked up at Jaxon who was looking down at her, his eyes as gentle as they could be. "Come on, we've got to go." She nodded her head and looked back down at Damon before she felt the gentle squeeze on her arm.

"Okay," she murmured as she looked at Damon one last time, trying her best to convince herself, that her concern for him was only because of their new found friendship. When she felt the soft but firm squeeze on her arm she looked back over at Jaxon and sighed. "Okay." He nodded his head at her words and then walked over to the door and held it open.

"I'll reassure you one more time, Bonnie. He will be fine."

"Okay, I believe you." she stated. "I just don't want him waking up alone thinking no one cared." she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Believe he knows you care," he stated smoothly, "Now come on, we're wasting time." He waited for her to come out of the room and the closed the door behind him. They quickly made their way downstairs when Bonnie stopped in front of the door. "What is it?"

"The spell," she murmured referring to the spell that Jacob Bennett had developed. "You're gonna want me to use it aren't you." she asked weakly, remembering the way Jaxon had made her practice earlier that day showing her the full extent of the spell. Jaxon stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her green eyes. He knew how much she hated that spell, but he wasn't gonna lie to her about this.

"Bonnie I know you hate it but tonight you're gonna have to use you. Afterwards I don't care what you do. You can forget it, learn another spell whatever it is you want to do but I want you to use it tonight okay." she slowly nodded her head and sighed.

"Alright."

"Good now let's go, the sun will be rising soon." He opened the door and held it open for Bonnie to go through, once she was on the porch he looked back inside the house and sighed as a wave of guilt went over him as he thought about what he did. He hadn't planned on doing things this way, but then again as if he thought about it, there really couldn't be any other way.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week, and it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_Quizas, jimi18, babyshan211, Phelycia, Ali08, justareader13, Aurelie16 , Oiche Speir, SmilesX10 and adrenalinejunkiegurl_. Just one more chapter for this book, I hope everyone enjoys the update and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

**Chapter Twelve**

The first thing Damon thought of as he slowly blinked opened his eyes was, just how bright that light was above his head and that at the first opportunity he was going to break it. As soon as the thought left his mind the memories from last night exploded into the forefront of his mind making sure that he knew it all hadn't been a dream. Marcel had picked his brain apart and then almost bled him dry. He could vaguely remember Bonnie crying over him but that didn't fit the scene that greeted him now. In fact he was all alone in his room, no one was around and judging by the silence that was currently greeting his ears at the moment he might be alone in the house as well. "Bonnie!" he called out and then frowned at just how weak his sounded to his own ears. Pushing himself up he grunted and then took a deep breath once he was in an almost comfortable sitting position, even though he knew that would be entirely possible considering the fact that Marcel had also tried to cook his insides. Placing a hand over his stomach, he waited for the short pain to disappear. As the pain slowly started disappearing, he heard over the deafening silence a soft groan of a woman. It took him a few moments to pin-point exactly where the sound was coming from, but once he did he realized it was coming from Jaxon's room. Moving gingerly, Damon set his feet on the floor and then stood up from the bed. He stumbled forward, but quickly steadied himself by bracing his hand on wall. Shaking his head, he glared at his feet and growled out beneath his breath. "Damnit, Damon...get yourself together." He stood there for a few more moments before wandering out of the room. As he stepped out into the hallway, he heard the noise again, now that he was truly up and properly functioning he could tell that the person sounded almost daze. Then he heard the voice whisper his brother's name. On alert, he moved quickly as he could down the hall and then up the stairs towards Jaxon's room and pushed opened the door while trying to ignore just how silent the place was yet again at the moment. Opening the door, he found Elena weakly stumbling towards his brother.

At the sound of the door opening, Elena turned and jumped back as though frightened until she realized it was him. Tears of relief flooded her eyes at the sight of him, standing up she rushed towards him. The tiny sobs that she released as she fell into his arms set him on edge. He knew she was upset, and since Stefan was lying on the floor seemingly unconscious he knew he had to ask the question he was literally dreading to ask. "Where's Bonnie and Jaxon, Elena?" his tone taking on a harsh quality that he wasn't even sure he knew how to use. Elena stepped back from him and then looked down at the floor.

"Answer me, Elena." he implored as he grasped her shoulders within his and shook her gently trying to get her to snap out of whatever had just come over her. He didn't need to console her right now, what he needed to do was find Bonnie and murder Jaxon. He, however preferred to find Bonnie first before setting his sights on Jaxon. Elena looked down and shook her head at his question.

"He took her, Damon." They both looked up at the sound of Stefan's voice, "He knocked me out and he took her, probably after he got Elena out of the way as well." Elena during his small speech, moved away from Damon and over towards Stefan who she hugged tightly. Stefan hugged her back, but kept his eyes on Damon. "I'm sorry." he whispered, Damon turned away from the couple and looked out the window as he tried to think things over.

"So, Jaxon knocked you both out." At Elena and Stefan's nods, he slammed his fist into the wall directly beside the window. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Jaxon, the man had doubled-crossed them, and now he was probably taking Bonnie to Lucius at that very moment. Shit, and what had he been doing when she needed him most. Sleeping. As he thought all this over the image of Lucius taking Bonnie by force came to mind. He was positive that the image was the one that Marcel had placed there when he messed around with his mind. "Damnit." he snapped as he roughly dragged his hands through his hair. "Damnit." Stefan was absolutely torn by the look of his brother struggling with the reality of Bonnie missing.

"Look, I know what you're thinking Damon. Jaxon might not have taken her to Lucius first, if he double-crossed us then, then maybe he took her to Marcel."

"I don't know about that, Stefan. They both hate each other." he murmured as he thought about the story that Jaxon had told him that night they formulated the plan to help take out Marcel and his people.

"Damon, if he was lying to us about helping Bonnie, then maybe he lied about that as well. Besides we could probably get some-." Stefan stopped for a moment as Damon shook his head and turned away from him. "Damon?"

"I'll try your idea," he stated softly. "I'm," he paused again and both Elena and Stefan could see just how upset he truly was. Stefan had to admit he had never seen his brother on the edge of breaking before and he didn't count their conversation after Damon discovered that Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

"Look you'll take the lead on this, Damon...where do you want to go." Stefan asked as he stepped up to his brother's side and placed a hand on shoulder. "I promise you wherever we go, we'll tear the whole place down until we get Bonnie." Damon smirked weakly at his brother's statement and nodded his head.

"I like the sound of that, and you know I like to cause me some chaos." he stated with a sigh as he headed towards the door. Stefan and Elena barely spared each other a glance before following Damon out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Stefan called as he followed Damon down the stairs, Damon paused at the bottom of the staircase and looked up at his brother and Elena.

"First, we're gonna make a stop at Marcel's hideout. Either we'll find him and Jaxon getting ready to move Bonnie or we'll find Marcel and we'll get him to tell us where Lucius is currently. Besides maybe I can pay him back for my lovely stay."

About An Hour Earlier. . .

Jaxon drove towards Marcel's hangout, his nerves on edge as he pulled the black SUV, he had borrowed, near the tree that Damon had marked earlier that week. Turning off the car, he glanced over at Bonnie who was nervously nibbling on her bottom lip. Reaching out, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke up his voice soft and comforting. "Everything is gonna be okay, Bonnie." he whispered as he watched her carefully trying to see if she was on the verge of crying. Bonnie was on the verge of crying instead she was looking around for her best friend and Stefan. After a few minutes she turned to look at Jaxon, her face showing nothing but utter confusion.

"Where are Elena and Stefan, Jaxon?" she asked looking around for her two friends, as her mind went wild with the images of what Marcel could be doing to them at that very moment. Jaxon bowed his head for a moment and then looked over at Bonnie. Jaxon bowed his head for a moment, resting it on the steering wheel in front of him before looking over at Bonnie.

"They aren't here," Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock, "And they aren't gonna be coming." His statement was met by Bonnie shaking her head rapidly and pushing her car door open and rushing out of the car intent on getting away from him. She had a feeling in her gut that something wasn't right but she had ignored it because to be truthful she wanted Marcel to suffer, suffer for the pain he had put Damon through. Rushing back towards the road, she screamed in surprise and horror as Jaxon grabbed her forearm and pulled her back against his chest, holding her firmly against him. "Please don't run, I'm sorry I had to lie to you I really am, but they are alright." he admitted quickly as he turned her around so that she was looking up at him.

"Where are they then?" Bonnie snapped out angrily, Jaxon bowed his head again knowing that she would get mad if he told her what he had done to them. Not liking what his silence was implying she backed away from him. "Jaxon, where are they?"

"I knocked them out back at the house, Bonnie." she covered her mouth in shock as she looked at him. "Please don't look at me like that Bonnie, I did what was best for them." Covering her mouth with her hand, she looked up at him.

"So what are you going to do to me, is this gonna be another incident like Aisha and Jacob," she asked before turning away from him while shaking her head. "Oh God, what about Damon did you hurt him." he moved towards her and then sighed before answering.

"Look for your first question, Bonnie. No I'm not gonna take care of you like I did with Aisha and Jacob," he stated weakly as he looked over at her. "And as for Damon...no, I didn't hurt him. I healed him just like I said I did."

"I don't believe you, Damon was right not to trust you." she whispered, Jaxon rushed to stand in front of her, grabbing hold of both her arms. She struggled against him a bit before calmly down and looking up at him, her green eyes full of anger.

"I did what I had to do to save them and you." he snapped out angrily as he looked at her. Bonnie looked back up at him.

"To save them and me, what are you talking about Jaxon?" he stepped back away from her. He didn't know how to continue, he hadn't really planned on telling her. He just wanted to get everything over with. He just wanted things to end and for her to be protected.

"Trust me on this, Bonnie. I did what I had to do to save them and you." he paused for a moment and then sighed. "Just trust me on this, I mean you have so far. I killed to protect you, Bonnie. I'm not about to turn coat now." Bonnie studied him for a few seconds before she shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Jaxon...as much as I would love to trust you and what you'll telling me. I can't help but acknowledge the fact that you've taken me from my friends and knocked the out and then brought me here by myself so tell me what did you save them from, Jaxon and what are you saving me from is it Marcel."

"More or less."

"No, give me a straight answer." she snapped back crossing her arms over her chest, Jaxon knew they were wasting time but he also knew that Bonnie wouldn't cooperate with him until he told her why he did what he did.

"Alright, you know how we witches can sometimes have visions. Well, I had one about taking on Marcel. I knew that if we went after Marcel and his people together then it would have been a slaughter. They all would have died and you would have ended up being taken." Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock. She didn't want to think about losing her friends, she had already lost some much in her life. Her mother was gone, her grandmother was gone...Jaxon was right to protect Elena, Stefan and Damon. She couldn't bare losing them. "See, I did the right thing didn't I." he pointed out as he looked at her. "I know you, Bonnie. Losing them would have broken you." Bonnie bit her lower lip and nodded her head in agreement. The thought by itself was simply terrifying.

"Thank you, Jaxon." she whispered as she looked up at him. "All I have to say is thank you," she paused as if thinking of something before sighing "Oh and promise me that when we're done here you'll apologize to them, I mean they are probably gonna go crazy when they realize I'm not there with them." Jaxon nodded his head, he knew that at least Damon would be losing his mind when he finally woke up. He sent her a look, before slowly nodding his head.

"Okay, I promise." he stated softly. "Come on," he grabbed hold of her hand and led her to the tree that Damon had marked, thankfully it was still there. It seemed Marcel wanted them to come, he was welcoming them to knock on his front door. Knowing this made him even happier that he had left the other three at home. He studied the field before them, before turning to look down at her. "I want you to cast Jacob's spell but make sure it's amplified to take out all lifeforms in that house." He stated as he used his powers to show Bonnie what exactly he was talking about. He knew she would have to cross the ward any other time but he wasn't ready to let Marcel or his people know that they were there yet. Moving back, away from her he headed towards the SUV and started getting out some of his weapons. Bonnie took one more glance at the house and then turned to look at Jaxon.

"Alright, I think I can do that...and what will you be doing?" she asked softly as she watched him pick up several stakes and place them into a holder that circled his waist. At her question, Jaxon paused and braced his hands on the SUV and bowed his head. Alarmed by his actions, Bonnie spoke up again. "Jaxon, what will you be doing?" Jaxon's actions were making her quite uneasy, turning around he looked at her before walking to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be going in there to take care of them." Bonnie jerked away from him in utter shock before shaking her head rapidly. He had to know that if she amplified the spell he would be affected as well. She wasn't that powerful to single him out, besides that fact, the spell generally didn't work like that when amplified. It worked like a bomb on all vampire-like organisms within the range. They were all affected, the only reason Stefan and Damon hadn't been affected was because the spell was small in scale and therefore she was able to focus fully on Jaxon. The spell that Jacob Bennett had made had been in essence a singular spell, but now she knew why when she practiced with Jaxon during their last practice he had taught her how to amplify the spell.

"Are you crazy? Jaxon you can't be serious. It will affect you too, you know that." she almost screamed as she looked at him in shock. All Jaxon did in response was nod his head as if the idea of that spell literally bleeding him dry didn't have one bit of effect on him. Bonnie knew if he stayed in there long enough he could pass out and die.

"Why do you think I made you practice on me all those times?" he asked as he released a deep sigh as he looked over at her. "It was training not only for you but for me as well, Bonnie. I have to be able to move and do things while being affected by that spell. That's my advantage, Marcel and people well they won't know what hit them."

"Oh my god, you've been planning this all along, haven't you." she whispered as she looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe he was doing this. "No, Jaxon...we can find another way. I won't let you do this. Maybe your vision was wrong, maybe if we go and get the others we can take out Marcel and everyone else. The vision could have been a warning and-."

"You and I both know that is a lie. A witch's vision is never false. You've read your grandmother's grimoire haven't you...she mentioned her death didn't she." Bonnie's mouth open to dismiss his words but instead she lowered her head and nodded. "She knew she was going to dead, but she did it anyway. She loved you, Bonnie." he looked up towards the sky as if looking towards the heavens before speaking. "I love you too, Bonnie in my own way."

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you would have looked like the daughter Aisha and I would have had if we could have created children. You have so much of her in you, and because of that I've been viewing you like a daughter or granddaughter this entire time. I'm doing this because I love you just like your Grams did, Bonnie."

"But Jaxon it's suicide." she cried, slightly taken back by his statement. Tears filled her eyes before spilling over. Even though she didn't know Jaxon that well, she had to admit that his admission about her reminding him of a child he could have had with Aisha really touched her heart. She didn't want him to go to his death fighting for her though. She wanted everyone to come out these fights alive so they could continue living. Walking over to her, he lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. As he wiped them away, he bent his knees and looked into her eyes.

"It's not suicide, Bonnie. I'm doing what I have to do to protect you. Besides I'll be alright." he placed a quick paternal kiss on her forehead. "I'll be alright." he stated with a sigh as he looked at her. Bonnie blinked back the rest of the tears in her eyes and watched as he backed away from her. "Bonnie I want you to focus on that house and let them have it. Put all your anger into it. Remember, they hurt Damon and would have hurt your friends as well. Focus on that and make them feel your pain." Knowing that she was about to hurt him as well all she could do was nod her head as more tears started forming in her eyes. Jaxon looked her and stopped before he could cross the boundary of the ward, he called out to her. "I'll be alright Bonnie," he crossed the boundary and could feel the alarm going off in the hideout. Looking back at Bonnie he called out again. "I'll be alright, Bonnie. Now start that spell." she nodded her head as she watched him walk out into the field. He looked back one more time and sent her a reassuring spell before disappearing into the house. Once he was gone from view, Bonnie took a deep calming breath and gathered her powers. She thought about her fear, when she saw Damon's bloodied body earlier and allowed her rage at what Marcel had done to him to fuel the spell.

"I hope Jaxon, snaps out your heart Marcel." she whispered before casting the spell on the occupations in the house.

Jaxon closed the door to the house and leaned against it waiting for the power of the spell to hit him and everyone else in the house. He knew he had set off the alarm once he had crossed the ward and he could in fact hear several of Marcel's people making their way towards him. Then he felt it, the spell hit him like a ton of bricks causing him to double over in pain. A gasp escaped his lips as blood started seeping from his pores. Every thirty seconds he could feel, a quick hard squeeze on every organ inside of him. This was why he made her practice this spell on him, he needed to learn the ins and outs about this spell so he could function properly now. Reaching into his holster he pulled out the gun filled with silver bullets and started down the hallway headed towards the basement where he knew Marcel would be hiding this close to sunrise. Opening the door, he froze in surprise. The basement was complete different from the top of the house. The walls were made of nothing but metal, Jaxon nodded his head as he thought about how Marcel probably did it to turn the place into a compound. Stepping down the first few steps, he paused and looked around before continuing. As soon as his feet touched the floor, two of Marcel's minions rushed him. They doubled teamed him, knocking him flat on his back, causing his gun to gun across the floor. Spinning out of their hold, he stood and faced them. At that moment another thirty second squeeze hit, he watched as it brought the both of them to their knees. "What have you done to us?" one asked struggling against the pain the spell was currently putting him through as he staggered up on his feet trying to stand upright. All Jaxon could do was smile at his words.

"What needs to be done? I'm here to take all of you out," he paused as he studied them and where the his gun currently was at the moment. "Believe me this is for your own good." They both seemed to become enraged at his words and rushed forward intent on killing him before he could kill them. Jaxon snarled at them before side-stepping them. as the one on the right passed by, he reached out with his hand and drove it into the man's back. He hadn't used strength like this in years but he figured now was the time to reintroduce himself as the baddest SOB that Lucius ever turned. The minion released a yell that bounced off the walls as Jaxon's hand exploded into the middle of his back. He didn't stop yelling until Jaxon held his removed spine in his hand. Jaxon watched in complete disinterest as the man slumped the ground. Tossing the long piece of bone to the ground he looked over at the man who was cowering in fear. He barely heard the man pleading for his life, pleading for him to spare him. Jaxon decided not to reply instead he stepped over the severed spine and picked up his weapon. Walking over towards the pleading minion and the one that laid on the ground twitching at his feet. Kneeling down he looked the minion in the eye.

"Please don't kill me." he choked out as blood ran down his forehead and from his eyes, Jaxon just studied him as he took in the effects of the spell when it was at work on full blast. He looked like one of those human teenagers that was trying to escape one of the made up human bogeymen from the movies. Jaxon didn't say anything, he just simply raised his gun and pressed it into the area where the man's heart would be.

"No." he muttered as he pulled the trigger. He stepped back and watched as the man's body turned into dust on the spot. He grunted as he felt another twinge of pain go through his body and knew that he was running out of time. Heading down the hall, he saw that there were several rooms lining the hallway. Holding onto his gun, he stumbled down the hallway as the pain of the spell continued to take it's toll on him. He knew he didn't have that much time, so he had to make this quick and find Marcel.

Opening the door to one room he saw what seemed to be like a stock pile of dead human bodies. Shaking his head he turned to close the door and almost ran into a fist. Ducking he rolled out of the way and shot the man in his leg. He watched as he dropped to the ground and then he reached his gun and fired towards his chest catching the other man in the heart. He didn't stay to watch him turn to dust inside he quickly stood up and hurried down the hall. Opening doors as he went, he threw opened one door and found two minions inside who had given over to the spell. They both looked extremely exhausted, they looked up at him with hollow eyes begging without saying any words. He barely blinked as he fired two shots into their bodies. Closing the door he made his way towards the last one but stopped as a young African American male stepped out, baring fangs. He and Jaxon watched each other closely for a few moments before rushing towards each other. Jaxon was the first to be be struck as the man close-lined him. Landing flat on his back, Jaxon barely rolled out of the way before the man's foot came crossing down in the place where his head had just been. He looked down the hall and saw his lying against the wall.

"So this is what you do, Jaxon?" The man asked coldly as he looked at him from his position directly across from him. "You kill your own kind."

"I suppose so." he stated coldly as he looked at the man easily recognizing him as one of Marcel's personal guards the other had been Garrett. "You might as well accept your fate, you and everyone else. You all die tonight." he stated coldly as he looked at the man before him.

"Oh and you're gonna stop us." he asked as he bent his shoulders, Jaxon recognized what he was doing and moved back just as the man shot out an energy blast that landed in the floor between them. Jaxon watched as the man staggered back, exhausted from using such a weak spell, however Jaxon knew it was really the effects of the spell. They were all losing energy and using any type of spell as a low rank minion would have depleted his energy. Looking towards his gun, Jaxon mentally pulled it towards him. He held his hand out as the gun flew into it and then aimed it at the man on the ground.

"Marcel should have never been allowed to teach," he muttered to himself as he looked down at the man who was staring up at him. Blood was pooling around Jaxon's feet as he looked at the man before him. "Anything you might," he paused as he doubled over again. "Anything you want to say." the man just started laughing aloud.

"How do you expect to kill Marcel if you can't even stand on your own two feet?" Narrowing his eyes, Jaxon fired into his chest and silently stepped over his slowly deconstructing. He opened the door and walked into the room where Marcel was. He could smell him now, he was bleeding too and his stench filled the air. As he entered the room, Marcel spoke up his voice low and cold as he studied Jaxon.

"Again, you come in the earlier morning to kill the people closes to me." he grunted out in pain as he sat perched in his chair. Jaxon didn't speak, instead he watched as Marcel reached out and with a shaking hand that was getting smaller and feebler by the second picked up a cup of blood and took a generous sip. "She can't keep that up for long, she's young and inexperienced."

"She's apart of the Bennett line, they all are a little stronger than us." he replied back with a frown as he looked at the man before him.

"You've always thought highly of that family, it's a shame really. Especially considering that you killed at least two people within that line. Aisha being one of them."

"Don't you dare mention." Jaxon snapped out angrily, before groaning in pain. "Don't you dare mention her to me. You shouldn't even say her name."

"What makes you think I give a damn about what you think, Jaxon." Marcel snapped out angrily. "I haven't cared about what you think since I met you. The bodies of my people hang above your head, and for that I will always be against you." If this is the end, then I'm gonna expose you Lucius. I'm gonna expose you to your most loyal follower. Jaxon thought as he looked at Marcel's form. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"You don't even know the whole truth about that." Jaxon snapped out, angrily. Marcel pushed himself off the seat.

"What truth, you killed them. All of their blood is on your hands." he shouted out in rage, before lifting his hand and pointing it at Jaxon. "If you think I'm simply gonna let you kill me and walk out of here you, you are sadly mistaken. As soon as he finished his words a fire erupted around them and Jaxon felt the floor give beneath them.

"What are you doing?" Jaxon asked. Marcel smirked at his question, and the fire made the smile look extremely eerie as he lifted his hands towards the ceiling as dust started falling.

"Isn't it obvious? If I'm gonna die, Jaxon. Then I'm taking you to hell with me."

Bonnie could feel the life forms disappearing within her spell so she knew that Jaxon was taking care of business. The spell, however was draining her of energy so when she felt the life forms come down to about one person she stopped. Falling back on the ground, she looked up at the sky and took several deep breaths and wondered if this was what her Grams had felt like right before she died that night. She knew the spell to keep the tomb open had taken a lot out of her and this one had taken a lot out of her as well. After a few moments when she felt better, she stood up and looked towards the house and saw that it was literally sinking into the ground. Moving into field she wondered if Jaxon was sinking the house. She was sure Marcel had killed humans and that the bodies were probably in the house. Moving across the field she looked at the door waiting for Jaxon to come out. When he didn't it dawned on her that he might actually be hurt or wounded from his fight with Marcel. The house seemed to be sinking at a slow enough rate that she figured it be safe for her to go in. She was intent on finding him and making sure that he upheld his promise to her. He told her that he was gonna be alright and that was what she wanted. She wanted him to be alright. Running into the house she was greeted by a raging fire, using her power over the element, she controlled the flames around her and headed towards the door that led to the basement.

Jaxon knew he had to play his cards right, because right now he was going against centuries of bottled up hatred which could possibly blind Marcel to the truth he was about to tell him. Shaking his head, he studied his friend for a moment before speaking. "You hate me so much because of what happened all those centuries ago to your family and...your people." Jaxon stated more than asked as he shook his head. Lucius had done a number on him. Marcel didn't even suspect that Lucius could be involved with what happened. Marcel stood up angry over what Jaxon had just said and pointed a finger in his direction.

"Just as you don't want me to mention your precious Aisha, do not mention the people of my village that you murdered." he shouted out angrily, his eyes turning black as he almost gave into his blood lust nature, Marcel studied Jaxon for a few more moments before speaking.

"You don't even know the whole story." Jaxon admitted with a shake of his head as he resisted the urge to sigh at the why the man was acting. Marcel seemed to bristle at the idea that there was even more to the story. He glared at the man before him and sneered.

"What other part could there be, Jaxon. You murdered my people. You killed them in cold blood and only stopped because Lucius found in time and stopped you from murdering me." Jaxon couldn't stop the smile of disbelief that spread across his face at Marcel's statement. He really didn't suspect a thing.

"Like I stated before that's not the entire story."

"It's all the story I need to know, Jaxon." he spat out angrily as he looked at him before shaking his head. "I don't care about the minor details, all I know are the facts. You killed my people and that's all I need to know." Jaxon opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as he felt the spell disappear. Marcel looked at him, and then chuckled.

"I told you she wouldn't be able to keep up the spell. Bennett witch or not." he moved down towards Jaxon and grinned as he looked at him. "This is gonna be fun, I'm gonna kill you and then deliver her to Lucius I'll think he'll be happy with these turn of events. Two birds with one stone." Marcel stated with a chuckle as he shook his head as if he couldn't believe just how easy everything was turning out to be. Jaxon watched him silently until, Marcel stood somewhat in front of him. "Do you have anything to say, any last words cause let's not pretend that you're stronger than me. You had to fight several people in order to get to me, I'm for the most part well rested." he stated with a smirk, as Jaxon lurched forward a bit as the floor cracked and sunk even more into the ground.

"I don't have anything I want to say for myself-."

"Good then-."

"But I did want to ask you a question, Marcel?" he stated coming back in after Marcel had cut him off from speaking. Marcel raised an eyebrow at him and then sighed.

"Fine what question?"

"I just wanted to know how does it feel, to work for the one person who issued the command for all your people to be killed." Marcel's eyes darkened at his words as he looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Pointing a shaking hand towards Jaxon he snapped out.

"What are you talking? What are you talking?" he repeated the question rapidly barely giving Jaxon any time to speak. Once there was a pause in Marcel's rapid question fire, Jaxon spoke up his voice calm as he look at the man before him.

"I asked you how does it feel to serve the person who issued the command to kill your people for centuries," Marcel shook his head at Jaxon's words and just started backing away from him. He couldn't believe what Jaxon was telling him. He didn't want to believe a word of it. "I can't believe you never figured it out."

"No, you killed them." Jaxon sighed as he looked at Marcel who seemed to be on the verge of breaking down.

"Of course I killed them, I was ordered to do so by Lucius." he replied back, "So tell me before I die how does it feel, to have serve the man that basically passed judgment on your people, and to serve him so willing for centuries."

"It isn't true." he shouted, as pieces of roof feel around them, smacking into the flames from the fire causing the flames to rise back up as it ate at the materials. Jaxon glared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"How would you know? You weren't even there." he replied, "But if you're having doubts I can help you with that." he stated as he sent Marcel his memories. He watched as Marcel stumbled back into his chair mumbling the word no and no.

Marcel couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing, he watched as Lucius threatened Jaxon with death if he didn't kill everyone down there in the village. He saw Jaxon perform numerous killings and yet he heard Lucius in the back directing him in what to do next. In what he wanted to see next and just how good he thought he had performed a spell on a person. When Lucius and Jaxon and reached his family, Lucius had commanded Jaxon to performed the harsher spells on the girls. He could feel Jaxon's reluctance towards killing them but Lucius threatened him again with death. Marcel could feel Jaxon's shame over wanting to save his own life weighing more than trying to be a hero for the girls. He watched as Lucius applauded Jaxon for his command of the spells and how now that he had killed innocent children he was well on his way to be being someone like Lucius himself. He listened as Lucius told him emotions were for the weak, and that if he were to remain in his Coven he would have to keep his emotions turned off.

Releasing, a gasp Marcel was released from the memory and stumbled back against his chair before slumping to the ground. He sat there looking up at Jaxon before looking down at the ground. He could still hear Lucius' laughter and his commands on what Jaxon should try next. Jaxon stood there watching him silently before speaking up his voice clear and calm. "So now that you've seen the whole story and-." he was cut off by Bonnie rushing into the room, with his name on her lips. Turning around he looked at her in shock as she rushed towards him, the moment was broken however by an energy blast that knocked her back into a wall. Turning around he looked at Marcel who was standing up now with a dark look on his face, as he stared at Bonnie's lifeless body. "I'm gonna take out you both, that why I get my revenge on the both of you how does that sound." he asked his eyes going dark with a crazed look. Jaxon looked at him as if he had truly gone crazy.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he looked at Marcel, afraid to make a move towards Bonnie because he feared what Marcel might do.

"I'm gonna kill you and make sure that Lucius will never get who he wants. Ever." he growled as he flexed his hands before making a rush towards Bonnie, moving quickly Jaxon met him before he could get to Bonnie. Grabbing his arms, Jaxon tossed him him back into a crumbling wall. Looking back at Bonnie he quickly casted a protection spell that would keep her safe from the falling debris. Reaching behind his back, he grabbed one of the stakes and rushed towards Marcel who effectively blocked his attack and then grabbed him. Marcel chuckled as he looked at him and Jaxon, they were both caught in quite an awkward position. Marcel looked into Jaxon's eyes and smiled widely before speaking. "It seems we have come to an impasse, Jaxon."

"Seems so." he replied back as he looked at his right hand which held the stake it was right over Marcel's heart while Marcel held both of his hands. They were both frozen in this position, Marcel sat his head back and looked at Jaxon.

"Look, I'm gonna give you a choice. We both know that before you stab me in the heart I'll either be able to send off a spell towards dear old Bonnie one that will kill her and you know I'm capable of it. You know I hate using spells like that because I consider them a cheat, I like things to be a bit more even." he spat out. "Even though I should have used it on you."

"I would have blocked it." Jaxon grumbled back as he looked at Marcel. "What's the other option?"

"Can't you feel the heat of the sun rising?" Marcel asked with a chuckle as he looked at his friend. "The heat is coming through to this area even more...and the only reason I'm telling you this is because the second option is me smashing your left hand here and destroying that ring. So what will it be Jaxon, your life or hers. Tell me what will you decide." he asked with a chuckle. "Cause either way I'm gonna die a happy man." Jaxon looked over his shoulder at Bonnie's slowly awakening form, the floor lurched and stated sloping downward. "You wait any longer and I'll die a very happy man especially with all three of us headed to hell." Jaxon closed his eyes and then jabbed the stake forward, with the quickness of a snake and Marcel slammed Jaxon's hand onto the metal floor. Shattering the bones in Jaxon's hand and destroying the ring as well, just a mere second before the stake pierce his heart. Jaxon released a yell of pain as he felt all the bones in his hands shatter, pushing back from Marcel he watched as the man slowly stopped moving. The final expression on his face was a rather large smile. Jaxon held his hand close to his chest and willed it to heal up, the fire had died down slightly once Marcel died, now it was more natural Moving quickly across the floor, he made his way over to Bonnie who was still coming out of the stupor that hitting the wall had done to her. Lifting her up in her arms, he used his uninjured hand to shake her awake.

"Bonnie?" he called out to her as he shook her while taking a nervous look around, it seemed that Marcel had found a way to tie certain things to his death, one of those things being the fact that the metal that had been all around them was crumbling away like dust like moist dirt in it's place. He glanced over to Marcel's body and saw him sinking into the earth. "Bonnie come on."

"Jaxon," she muttered softly as she looked up at him. "Oh my God where's Marcel?"

"Taken care of and we need to get out of here before we're taken care of too." he stated with a shake of his head as dirt began falling from the ceiling. Bonnie looked up at him and nodded her head. Jaxon stood up and helped her stand too, and pushed her towards the door. "Let's go, this place is coming down as we speak." He kept Bonnie ahead of him as they made their way out of the collapsing home. "You know I'm trying to figure out why you came down here."

"I thought it was all over, Jaxon and that maybe you were hurt." he didn't reply instead he continued to move her through the hallway where the stairs were located. He looked behind him and saw that the hall was collapsing itself. It was falling through and rapidly eating up space headed just for them. "Let's go, I don't think we're gonna last much longer down here." Judging by Jaxon's nervousness over the spell, she assumed that the spell they were trying to escape at the moment wasn't his.

"What did Marcel do?"

"He...he's sinking the house, he wants us to go to hell with him." he answered as they came to a stop near the stairs, they were wooden now due to the metal that once encased them disappearing. Jaxon saw them shift forward before Bonnie did. Pulling her back to him he covered her with his body and allowed the wood to hit him instant. Bonnie screamed as she heard him grunt, and turned around to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright right." he answered as he looked towards the doorway and saw that it was closing, turning to her he spoke up. "Hang on to me, I'm getting you out of here." she nodded and encircled her arms around his waist. Jaxon took a deep breath and then jumped up through the small hole and dirt and propelled them into the real part of the house. As soon as he went into the main part of the house a ray of sun hit the side of his face causing him to drop Bonnie who landed on the floor while he scrambled away from the light. Pushing herself up, she looked over at Jaxon who was holding a hand to his face.

"Jaxon!"

"I'm fine, Bonnie...you need to get out of this house now. I'm right behind you." he stated as he pushed himself up but made sure to stay out of the light. Shaking her head, Bonnie looked at him as if he had literally lost his mind.

"I'm not gonna let you kill yourself, Jaxon. I saw what happen, you don't have your ring anymore look maybe I can find some type of metal and charm and-" Jaxon was in front of her now staring down into her eyes.

"You and I both know that isn't gonna happen Bonnie." he grunted out the heat from the sun affecting him in way he hadn't felt in centuries. He could feel the heat through the wood, looking at Bonnie she continued to shake her head as if she wasn't going to be forced to leave him there. Jaxon gritted his teeth as he looked at her before moving to her quickly and picking her up in his arms. She tried to fight against him but he wasn't going to let her go.

"No, no...let me go."

"I'm getting you out of here, Bonnie."

"But you'll die." she cried as she smacked him on the chest. He nodded his head as he looked down at her tear streaked face.

"All I care about is making sure that you're alright." he whispered as he looked at her. "That's all I care about, I'm not going to fail you in order to preserve myself. I've lived long enough as it is." he whispered as he hoisted her closer to him and headed towards the front door. As he passed by a shelf he picked up a vase and handed it to Bonnie who took it in a daze. "I want a burial on the sea, make sure I get that please."

"Jaxon, please stop...you can still save yourself."

"I'm tired of living Bonnie, besides this is a good death." he stated as he continued towards the front door of the home, he could feel the roof caving in around them and the floor disappearing behind them. "Back at the Salvatore manor I left you my grimoire, Aisha's grimoire and a letter...please take those you'll need them." Bonnie was still shaking her head in denial as she continued to cry in his arm as he headed towards the front door.

"Maybe I can use a spell to make the sun not have an effect on you. You have to let me try Jaxon please."

"No!" he shouted. "It's over for me, Bonnie. Besides you don't know spell, no one really does know how to attempt what you're suggesting without having a ring. Please just remember what I told you here today, Bonnie. I want you know up front that none of this is your fault." he whispered as he kicked the door opened and walked out into the sun with her in his arms. "There was nothing you could do to stop this," the heat made him slur his speech as he walked down the porch steps. He could feel the sun eating away at his back as he held her in his arms. "I saw it in my visions." he whispered as a tear rushed out of his eye only to be evaporated by the heat of his skin. "I had a choice to make Bonnie," he whispered as he looked down at her. "Allow your friends to die or allow myself to die in their stead." He looked over to the side and saw specks of dust flying through the air. He weakly dropped Bonnie and fell to his hands and knees. "I'm pretty sure you can tell now which one I picked." Those were his last words as the sun settled down over them, causing Jaxon scream out in pain as he exploded into a pile of dust. Bonnie shook her head rapidly as she looked at his remains before screaming no. She pushed herself across the ground with the vase in her hand and started pushing his ashes into the vase trying desperately to gather every speck.

It was at this time that Damon, Stefan and Elena pulled up. Damon fearful of what had happened to Bonnie rushed into the yard and saw her crying as she tried to gather something off the ground. Not even bothering to wait on Elena and Stefan he rushed over to her calling out her name as he went. She looked up at him with tears filling her green eyes, he found it odd that she was holding a vase in her hands as she turned to him. "Bonnie-."

"I can't get all of him up, Damon." she cried weakly before releasing a soft sob and covering her mouth. "I can't pick all of him up." Then he realized what was happening, Jaxon had somehow sacrifice himself for her and had been killed. Moving to her side, he looked down at the ground and saw that a large portion of it was covered in black dust. "I can't get all of it up, Damon." she cried as she pressed herself into his arms. "He told me to get him up and I can't get him all-." she stopped as Damon cupped her face in his hands. He studied her with his light blue eyes before whispering.

"Calm down and focus." he whispered as he looked at her. "Deep breaths." he whispered again as he starting breathing after a few times Bonnie followed his lead and did them herself once he was sure she was calm enough he spoke again. "Now let's try again." Bonnie nodded and turned so that her back was to him. He settled down on the ground behind her and held her to his chest as she slowly and weakly chanted out the spell. He held her tightly as the black dust slowly flowed into the vase she was holding. "Good job." he whispered when he saw that it was all there. He held her to him and brushed his lips along her temple as they watched the house that Marcel had used for his torture sink into the ground in a fiery blaze. All he cared about though was making sure Bonnie was okay and the only way he knew how to do that was to offer every ounce of comfort he could produce within him. He slowly rocked her in his arms and every few seconds he would brush his lips against her temple whispering. "It's gonna be okay...it's gonna be okay."

**A/N: So what did you think?"**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews last week, so let me just go ahead and thank you guys for those lovely reviews;_ Phelycia, Dioramanya, PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS, babyshan211, David Fishwick, Quizas, Vie, Ali08, Popstar345, Hellzz-on-Earth, adrenalinejunkiegurl, dreamer24-7, justareader13, LunaSolTierra, SmilesX10, Frosty Air and ShadiyaRay_. Again Thank You and everyone else who has been reading this story and now onto the final chapter.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lucius was an old soul so he knew what real rage was, and that was what he had been feeling for days. He had become so enraged by the failure of his minions that he had killed two new recruits and gruesomely feed off two women drinking them dry and then ripping their bodies apart in fury. After that he had locked himself away in his room determine to try and ease the beast within him. He couldn't get over the fact that all his emotions were fired up because of one witch named Bonnie Bennett. He had lost one of his best men and in the end Jaxon had exposed him to Marcel which made the man turn on him. He still remembered the moment Marcel's voice splintered into his mind calling him all types of foul names just before the link closed signaling that he had died. He could feel the intensity of the younger man's hatred as he cursed him for his part that night when Jaxon had murdered everyone in that insignificant village. Clenching his jaw, he banged his fist against his thigh as he thought about all he he had lost due to Jaxon and his defection. If he didn't know it before, now he knew. . .turning Jaxon Augustus had been his first decision and probably his worst mistake. He still didn't have the Bennett witch by his side and he had lost a good man in Marcel. He glanced up as the door to his chambers opened and a rather small African American woman entered. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her, she always managed to get his hackles up without even meaning too. Jumping up from his chair, he watched silently as she closed the door behind her. In the blink of an eye, he was behind her and slammed her up against the door while releasing an animal like growl. He smiled dangerously when he felt her shiver underneath his hold. "What are you doing here? Didn't I say I didn't want to be disturbed." he drew her back and slammed her against the door for good measure. Maybe she was one of those hard of hearing type of women, the ones that just needed a good smack.

"I'm sorry sir," she whispered out in fear, her voice trembling as she struggled beneath his hold. "But there are-." he turned her around and raised his hand to her throat effectively cutting off her air supply as he looked at her.

"This had better be important, because I gave an order. Not a suggestion that you could interpret as you please." he snarled as he looked at her. He almost laughed aloud as a tear touched his hand as she looked up at him. Releasing her he stepped back, but kept his glaze on her. He knew due to the current rage he was feeling at the moment that his eyes were probably glowing red. "Talk!" he shouted when she didn't make a move to tell him why she was there bothering him.

"Again, I am sorry Lucius," she whispered as she bowed her head and looked up at him from underneath her brow, when he waved his hand dismissively in the air she continued. "Nikolas, sent me. . . and this is a very important matter."

"I think I'll be the judge of that and for your sake you best hope that the matter Nikolas sent you here for is indeed important because as I'm sure you can tell I'm not the least bit happy with you nor have I ever been, so all I have to say is give me a reason and I'll rip your heart out." he snarled as he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. She winced at his words but nodded her head as she looked up at him.

"Nikolas sent me here to tell you that there are vampires outside the compound." Lucius snarled and reached out with the quickness of a snake and pulled her to him, his eyes glowing bright red now as he looked down at her. His fangs dropped from his mouth as he looked down at her furious.

"This is what he sent you in here for. . . to tell me about vampires." he yelled out angrily. "Nikolas should have went out and killed them, I was right you were wasting my time and have been since the moment I met you, but don't worry I won't let that happen again." he shouted as he pressed her up against the wall.

"They mentioned Bonnie?" she screamed out turning her head away from him expecting to experience the most excruciating pain. When nothing happen, she opened her eyes and looked at Lucius who had froze in mid-strike. After a moment he released her and stepped back away from her. Rubbing a hand over the back of his head, he looked away from her his eyes going wild. He rubbed a hand over his chin before looking back at her and asking the only question that was on his mind now.

"They mentioned her?"

"Yes, Lucius. They mentioned her and they mentioned you by name. They want to talk to you about her."

"How many of them are out there?" he asked, wondering if he should just go out there and kill them. He really had no use for vampires and if they knew Bonnie's name that meant they could go and kill her, kidnap or worse taking the pleasure of turning her away from him. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. He looked back over at the woman and felt himself getting angry again because of her quietness.

"I asked you a question, damnit. Now how many are out there?"

"I wouldn't call them a group or a crowd, Lucius. However there are enough out there to defend themselves and they all seem to be of decent age. They aren't baby vampires." Lucius sighed for a moment, wondering what exactly they could want with him and most importantly Bonnie. "I'll tell Nikolas to get rid of them."

"No, I'll go out and see what these vampires really want." he snapped as he headed towards the door brushing by her forcefully. "Maybe it'll be something interesting." She simply nodded her head relieved that she had gotten out of the confrontation with her life. Once he turned down the hall, she quickly hurried out of the room and closed it behind her. She knew of his distaste for her and how he hated for anyone aside from a select few to be in his room alone. She watched as he disappeared down the hall, once he was gone she quickly headed towards her class. She was teaching today, and she was glad of it. She didn't want to be in Lucius' presence, just like he didn't want to be in hers.

Most of Lucius' minions were surprised to see their leader out of his room especially after the rage he had released earlier that week. Now they saw him walking briskly towards the compound entrance as if the hounds of hell were at his heels. Everyone stayed out of his way, trying their best to avoid him and not come under the rage that had killed two of their own and destroyed part of the compound. Lucius didn't pay those standing around any attention though, he was focus on getting to the entrance where his newly promoted minions waited his arrival. Every last one of them looked up as he entered the room. "Lucius, the leader of this group of vampires wishes to speak to you about the Bennett witch." A tall Greek man stated as he crossed his muscular arms behind his back and stood at attention. Lucius looked over at him and simply nodded his head.

"Thank you, Nikolas." He then took his attention off his new right hand man, and glanced at the others who were standing around awaiting their orders. "I want you all to follow me out there. Any wrong move on their part and I think we'll have some new practices dummies. This could also be a chance for you to prove yourself to me, so that I will know I didn't make a mistake in promoting any of you."

"Yes sir." They all stated in unison, He glanced over his shoulder at Nikolas and found him standing there with his hands behind his back watching the exchange silently. He knew the man didn't want to be turned, in fact he had been quite against it. However, after his best man, Marcel, had been killed by Jaxon. Along with all his other seasoned minions. Nikolas became the best within the compound. He had always viewed him as one of the prodigies within his fold. He may have only been eighteen but he had been within the compound since had discovered him when the boy had been about thirteen. At a young age he had proven to be one of the most powerful witches he had ever met and he had done well, extremely well in his training so Nikolas received the promotion whether he wanted it or not. Besides he had the rest of eternity to get use to it and he had absolutely no doubt that he would eventually.

"Good, now let's go." he waited for one of the men to open the door and then stepped out into the sun, his eyes swept the area and saw just outside of the gate a small group of what looked to be about eight to ten vampires standing there waiting patiently. There was a woman standing in the front that looked to be the group's leader. Lucius sized her up and saw that she seemed to carry a rather bored expression on her face. Keeping his glaze on her, he walked up to the gate and spoked his voice deep and threatening. He hadn't feared vampires since he created the first one and he wasn't about to start now.

"Vampire, my people tell me you have information on Bonnie Bennett?" The woman quirked an eyebrow up in amusement at his statement before answering.

"Vampire?" she shook her head and walked even closer to the fence. "I do have a name. . .," when he didn't move to ask her for it, she pressed on. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Katherine Pierce and now. . .well you follow by introducing yourself."

"Don't try to educate me on manners, Katherine. I was there when they were created, besides you already know my name." he stated knowingly as he looked at her. "State your business, and if what you say grabs my interest. I'll consider allowing you to live instead of killing you where you stand." She smiled at his statement then.

"Really, that doesn't sound like the Lucius we've heard of, no we were told you love killing vampires." He gave her a brief smirk at the statement and shook his head while placing his hands behind his back mirroring Nikolas' stance who stood directly behind him.

"That hasn't changed, let's just say you dropped a name that has me holding back my hand for now." he stated firmly. "Now, I'm in no mood for your mind games, so state your business." She held up her hands and stepped back with a small smirk on her face.

"Do we really have to talk through a gate?" she asked, Lucius raised an eyebrow at her words but still lifted his hands, Katherine watched silently as the gates parted and she and her people stepped through. As soon as they all crossed the threshold, Lucius sent a look Nikolas way who simply nodded his head. Katherine jumped as all of her people fell to the ground as if pushed there. "What is the meaning of this?" she snapped her eyes growing black as the veins in her eyes became more evident.

"Please stop, you vampires all look so ugly when you do things like that." Lucius stated with a chuckle as he looked around her at her people. "Now, that they are out of commission for the time being. . .how about you state your business instead of trying to act like you're this big bad somebody when to me you're absolutely nothing." he drawled. Katherine looked one last time at her people and then turned to face Lucius, taking a deep breath she forced her fangs away and waited till her face was back to its normal self before answering.

"Its been brought to my attention that you want Bonnie Bennett, and that you failed to get her for yourself recently." Not wanting a reminder of his failure, Lucius simply sent her a glare as if to state to her silently that she had better get on with what she was trying to tell him cause he was losing what little patience he had. "I'm sorry to have mentioned it, I just found it rather amusing seeing as to how you've been proclaiming for centuries that your people were better than vampires."

"Careful, there Ms. Pierce I'm not in the best of moods at the moment."

"I'm hardly ever in a good mood." she countered as she looked up at him, Lucius just rocked back on his heels while crossing his arms over his chest, showing his impatience with the entire conversation. For all the woman's show, she quickly straightened up when she saw the darkening of his eyes. This action of course caused Lucius to inwardly smirk, because it meant she knew despite her attitude, she knew exactly who she was dealing with and what he was capable of. "Look, I'm only here to offer you my services."

"Services huh, and why would I need your services. . .vampires," he muttered to himself before scoffing. "I might as well do it myself."

"We can retrieve Bonnie Bennett for you." she stated firmly as she looked at him. He smiled this time and shook his head.

"I highly doubt that." he stated with a sigh. "But I'll humor you please Ms. Pierce go ahead and tell me your plan. How do you plan on getting Bonnie Bennett and bringing her here to me." She smiled then and looked at him.

"We can do this because Mystic Falls is my town." she looked at him for a moment trying to see his reaction before continuing. "I can get her for you but there is something I want from you in return." Lucius studied her for a moment before looking towards Nikolas who simply stepped by his side in an instant the prone vampires started screaming with pain. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him before looked at Lucius.

"Is this why you came here? Because in your mind, Mystic Falls is your town huh, so because of that you'll just want simply hold a town meeting and get Bonnie," he paused and released a low chuckle which held absolutely no humor. Vampires, they thought they owned everything once they were able to handle the power that vampirism gave them. "Want to try again, cause what you just told me must be a joke. Tell me your plan again and this time leave out the ridiculous part about you having a town." she looked at her people.

"Stop their pain." Lucius merely nodded, when their screams stopped she spoke. "I plan on making her give herself up. . .she wants to be the savior of the town, well then so be it." she stated smoothly. "All I need from you is a guarantee that you will leave vampires alone. . .stop hunting us like we're some type of animal."

"That's what you all are," Lucius snapped out. "Nothing more than parasites on the human race, my one and only mistake."

"Funny, and here I thought you would have say your only mistake was sending out Marcel to get Bonnie. Cause it seems he wasn't man enough for the job." Lucius didn't get angry like she thought he would at her little dig, instead all he did was shrug his shoulders and shake his head.

"Maybe so, but you're going do things differently right. I mean all you have to do is not die and you will have beaten him by a long shot." he stated with a chuckle. He watched as Katherine looked at him nervously.

"You never answered my question."

"Mhmm! Now what would that be again?"

"Will you stop hunting us?" Lucius lifted his hand and tapped it on the bottom of his chin for a brief moment before sighing.

"No, I won't stop hunting vampires," he stated with a smile before clasping his hands together as if an idea just came to him "How about this instead," he walked towards her and stopped till he was directly in front of her. "When I see Bonnie here in front of me, I'll place a don't touch law on you and your friends who are here with you now. How does that sound?" Katherine eyed him quietly before nodding her head as a smile graced her lips.

"Sounds lovely."

"Good."

"So we have a deal?" she asked, Lucius merely nodded his head and motioned for Nikolas to release the other vampires. They all watched as the vampires stood up weakly and then after taking a few moments to gather themselves headed out of the compound. Once they were gone, Nikolas spoke up voicing his concern over this new turn of events.

"Are you sure making a deal with them is wise?" Lucius gave him a look, and then headed inside while the others followed.

"If they're willing to do the work, then so be it. I have no problem with it." he murmured with a shake of his head. Nikolas, however had been raised within the compound and taught not to trust vampires ever and he wasn't about to start now. Lucius looked back at him and chuckled. "Don't worry I haven't lost my mind. I'm going to be sending my own type of insurance out to Mystic Falls to keep an eye on them." Nikolas now intrigued, silently followed Lucius as he made his way over towards the women's side of the compound they entered a classroom as he spoke. "I'm gonna make sure that I get Bonnie myself and kill them in the process. I didn't like the way she came here like she thought she was someone important." he muttered angrily as he saw the servant woman from earlier standing at the front of the class performing a technique. Clearing his throat he watched as she looked up at him and then walked over quickly.

"Lucius...I mean sir?" He stared down at her and sent her a smile that she thought could have been on the devil's face. The look immediately sent a chill down her spine as he reached out and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I think I've finally come up with a way for you to redeem yourself."

Dear Bonnie,

I have to admit I regret having to write you this letter, but I felt that if I were to die there would be some things that I would need to say to you that probably wouldn't be said during my last minutes here on this earth. One of the main things I want to tell you is this, do not be afraid of the future or what Lucius will do now. You are a powerful witch, and I'm willing to bet when all is said and done you will be one of the most powerful witches within the Bennett line. Of that I have no doubt. So don't fear Lucius or his minions you can handle them. Oh and tell Damon to remember what I told him about taking things at face value in-regards to Lucius that is very important advice. The second thing I wanted to tell you is that the grimoires I have given you, housed powerful spells crafted by me and Aisha. Study them carefully and I'm sure you'll be fine. Ask Damon to help you if you feel you need to see how one works. I'm sure he'll help you in anyway that he can. Now, here's the most important thing, Bonnie. I want you to let Damon in, stop pushing him away. Humans aren't meant to be alone, and I don't want that for you. No one does. So please Bonnie let go of the attitude and the misguided hatred and simply let everything you have against him go. He may not tell you himself, but he does care about you. Going to kill Garrett for you even though he was sure he would die proves that above anything else. Damon cares about you, and you care about him. That is what I saw when I was around the two of you. Both of you in your own way are trying to get pass certain pains and the only reason neither of you have gotten over them is because you need each other to achieve that goal. In my eyes you both remind me of Aisha and myself. She was the only woman who could love me in the way I needed to be love and I, her. I see the same dynamic between you and Damon. So as I said before let it go, and let him in.

Jaxon

In mild shock, Bonnie slowly lowered Jaxon's letter and sat back in the chair that faced her desk. She stared at the letter a little bit longer before turning her head away from it and focusing on the pile of grimoires that sat on the ground by her desk, hidden by a concealment spell so that when her father made it home from his business trip, there would be no need to explain to him why a pile of dusty old books he had never seen before were sitting in her room on the floor. He would probably try to pick them up and read over them and she certainly didn't want to hear it when he discovered that it was like a spell book. He had never really liked it when his mother talked about spells and witchcraft. Benjamin Bennett, saw himself as a practical business man. He didn't mind his daughter reading about Harry Potter, but he certainly didn't want her trying to act as if she were like Harry Potter and his magical friends on a daily basis, nope her father wanted her to stay as far away from witchcraft as possible. Bonnie couldn't help but shake her head at the thought, she wondered what he would say or do if he only knew just how much their family was involved in witchcraft. Her thoughts were once again, broken down by what Jaxon had told her in his letter. She really didn't want to dwell on that but it just kept popping up in her mind. She glanced back at the letter, and wondered by Jaxon sounded so sure of himself especially towards the idea of her and Damon. He talked as if they were meant to be together or something like that. She still thought about how she felt when he had been injured and how he had easily calmed her down that morning when she was trying to gather Jaxon's ashes, but other than that she had a mental block when it came to thinking about her and Damon in a romantic sense. Oh the thoughts arose every once in a while, but she would eventually push them back down. She cared for him, but she didn't know if she could do as Jaxon suggested and simply let it all go and let him in. She didn't want to get hurt.

The knocking or rather pounding at her front door pulled her from her thoughts, standing up she gave a cursory glance over at her nightstand clock and saw that it was just about eight o'clock at night. Thinking that it was probably Elena coming over to check on her she headed downstairs ready to put her best friend's mind at ease. She opened the door and closed her eyes as she sighed. "Elena, I thought I told you that I'm fine."

"I know I'm beautiful, Bonnie. But seriously I don't really think I look like a girl." she opened her eyes and saw none other than Damon Salvatore standing at her front door with a small smirk on his face. "Or are you and Elena-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." she snapped out with a groan as she moved to close the door, Damon quickly placed his hand on the door and used some of his supernatural strength to keep it open as he looked across the threshold at her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You were just being you."

"I see you understand me more now." he countered with a small smile as she just watched him. "Okay I guess I should tell you why I'm here huh."

"It would be a good place to start." she stated with a sigh as she tried to ignore the words from Jaxon's letter as they sounded off in her head.

"I'm here because my little witch hasn't been going to school." he stated with a smile, as he watched Bonnie roll her eyes at his term, he wasn't sure if she'd call it an endearment but that was what he was considering using for her. He never called his other witch associates that, only her.

"So you came by to see why I wasn't going to high school?"

"I know why." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just came by to see how you were doing as a. . .friend." he finished, as he looked at her. "I mean we did decide to be friends right, cause I may be old by memory has always been good." he stated referring to their conversation in the kitchen right before he left for Marcel's hideout. As Bonnie, looked at him her mind replayed the words from Jaxon's letter.

"Do you want to come in?" If Damon was surprised by her invite he didn't show it, instead he narrowed his eyes and braced his hands on either side of the doorway while looking at her.

"Are you sure about this little witch? I'm sure I don't have to tell you that once an invite is handed out it's hard as hell to take it back."

"Damon," she stated with her arms crossed over her chest. "You have until the count of-." In a flash Damon was inside the house leaning back against the now closed door. He smirked down at her and then looked around.

"Wow, it's better than I ever imagined."

"Oh my God, you are so stupid." Bonnie replied as she lowered her face into her hands as she stepped away from him. Damon merely smiled and shook his head as he pointed towards his chest.

"I'm not stupid, Bonnie Bennett. I would have to admit that if anyone's stupid in here-." she raised a hand and shook her head.

"Say and it and I'll revoke your invite."

"That'll take some time." he mused with a his devil may care smirk as he chuckled at the look she sent his way. "However, I'll just leave it alone for now. But seriously Bon Bon-."

"Another name Damon?" she asked as she turned and headed out of the narrow hallway they were standing in. Damon quickly followed her as they entered the living room. Hopping over the back of the sofa he settled down and crossed his hands behind his head.

"Yes another name, so Bon Bon why haven't you been going to school for oh about the past two weeks."

"I just needed some time to myself, and no jumping on the furniture."

"You can fix it." he countered back offhandedly as he watched her take a seat in what looked like her father's favorite chair. Bonnie watched him silently for a few moments seemingly off in her own world. "Seriously, what Bonnie what's going on and do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you seriously going to listen?" she asked looking over at him, pushing himself up till he was properly sitting on the sofa, Damon looked over at her and nodded his head.

"I'll listen to anything you tell me." he stated firmly, his voice low and full of concern. "I know I play around, and that's because for the most part I like our banter. But, Bonnie I just want you to know that you can talk to me anytime you feel like it so whenever Caroline is talking about shopping, dresses and boyfriends or when Elena is sucking face with Stefan you can talk to me." he paused for a moment his eyes twinkling as he studied her. "Which means you will probably have to talk to me basically all the time." When Bonnie laughed, he smiled and leant back on the sofa satisfied that he brought that laughter out of her.

"I just needed some time to myself." When Damon didn't say anything, she continue while looking down at her hands. "And I've been feeling guilty about Jaxon and-."

"He knew what he was doing, Bonnie." Damon replied back with a shake of his head. "And I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want you to feel guilty about his death. He died willingly and-."

"And I also feel guilty about what happened to you." Bonnie looked up as she finished her statement and saw Damon with what appeared to be the strangest look on his face. He sat back and watched her his ice blue eyes seemed to warm up to a nice light blue as he studied her silently. She had never met this Damon before the one that would just sit back study you and didn't have a snarky reply in his back pocket to throw out to defuse whatever you said. "Damon."

"You don't need to feel guilty about that either."

"But you went there knowing you could have died, and-." she paused wondering if she wanted to put herself out there like that. Wondering if he would laugh at her declaration and tell her that what she wanted was never in the cards.

"And what-." he asked bluntly as he leaned forward his eyes glued to her figure. "What is it?"

"I-," she lowered her head for a moment before sighing. "And you would have died thinking that I only tolerant you." she couldn't bring herself to say hate. She didn't want to toss that word out between them. Not now.

"So what did you want me to know then, if you didn't want me to die thinking you were only. . .tolerant of me." he asked crossing his arms over his chest wondering if she would stay what he was hoping she'd say. Bonnie massaged her shoulders as she hugged herself and sighed.

"That I like having you around-."

"And-" he pushed hoping he could help her get to it a little bit faster.

"And that I. . .I care a lot about you." Damon smiled then, and it wasn't his normal smile. It was a more relaxed one. One, Bonnie was sure he hadn't used since he turned. It made him look completely boyish in a sexy way.

"I have to admit I care about you too." he whispered as he thought about all he had endured for her. He sure as hell couldn't describe what he felt as caring about her but he wasn't going to say he loved her. Not yet, he wasn't going to put himself out there only to get hurt because he hinted at the term. Like he told himself earlier when these feelings started to arise, he'd take what he could get from her at whatever pace she decided. Besides it wasn't like he was wasting his life away. "I'm sorry to bring this up but what about your Grams and me trying to kill you." he stated hating to bring it up but he had to know if she could get past it. Bonnie looked down at his words and Jaxon's words came to mind. Let it go.

"I can forgive you for it, Damon. I think I'm done hating you. I'm pretty sure of that." she whispered as she finally lifted her head and met his glaze. "I'm letting it go, so we can all move on. I don't know what's about to happen in my life but I think I'm gonna need you there for me."

"And you got that," he stated with a nod of his head. "No doubt about it." He didn't feel bad about admitting that to her. He had promised Emily he would protect and now since meeting Jaxon he felt that protecting her was his duty. Patting his hands on his jean covered thighs he stood up, and sighed for a moment. "Let's try to keep this convo, between ourselves," he stated as he pointed towards himself and then at her. "Shall we, I don't want Stefan or Elena to think I can handle heart to heart talks cause sooner rather than later they'll want theirs annd I don't want Stefan to find out how nice I actually can be. It'll go to his head and then what will he have to do with his life he thinks he doesn't have to follow me around keeping me out of the random trouble I sometimes find myself in."

"Please like that's going to change." Bonnie replied with a smile and a shake of her head. "I'm pretty sure that it won't , you can't resist getting into trouble and making team Elena and Stefan mad." Damon winked at her then.

"I think you know you too well," he stated with a smirk. "I better get going, I don't want Stefan thinking I'm out draining some poor co-ed."

"You better not be, stick to the blood you get from the blood bank." she pointed out firmly. She may have forgiven Damon and admitted that she cared for him but she wasn't going to allow those feelings to cloud her judgment on some of his activities. She still was going to protect this town as best as she could.

"Okay, Saint Bonnie. All air-headed co-eds are officially off the menu." he stated as he stopped at the door and turned to look at her. Bonnie met his glaze, ready to deliver a witty retort that was on the tip of her tongue, but it never got through because as soon as she looked at Damon he grabbed her and pulled him to her and kissed her passionately. Bonnie tried to fight the kiss off, but eventually she just allowed it to happen. Closing her eyes she got lost in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon for his part just pulled her to him as close he could get her. After a few moments, he pulled back and placed a gentle peck on her lips and smiled at the dazed look on her face. "See now that's what I'm talking about." His voice brought Bonnie out of her daze and she looked up at him with something between a glare and a shy smile.

"Damon what da hell." He just smirked and opened the door and stepped out onto the porch while looking down at her as if he had won some grand prize.

"What," he asked innocently, as he started walking away from her with his devil may care smirk firmly place as he held his hands up."The hero always gets to kiss girl, and since I played the part well I just figured it was time you paid up."

**A/N: Alright so that's it for this story. The sequel which is going to be called _"The Removal,"_ should be up next week on Saturday hopefully and I hope you all read it and enjoy it as much as this one. Please Review and tell me what you think, I really love hearing from you guys.**

**Baby S**


End file.
